Where I'll Always Be
by BoRn2BeMe141
Summary: SEQUEL:To Finding Each Other:Jimmy and Nikkie. Everyone's happy at Degrassi. It's summer and a new year is coming. But when situations draw lines in people's relationships, some are forced to deal with consequences and some forgive and forget! Read
1. Chapter 1: The Last Day of School

Where I'll Always Be  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sequel To Finding Each Other~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Last Day of School  
  
It was a amazing school year with all of Nikkie's friends...and of course Nikkie. The school year was done. Soon later they would be starting grade 11. But first they have to get through summer and then start thinking about the new year. Nikkie and Jimmy are still and item, so is Paige and Spinner, and Ashley and Craig have been getting a little closer, but sort of breaking apart. But meanwhile Jimmy and Nikkie are trying to keep their relationship up to date. But can they make it through the new year. Or will they drift apart. Or will something bring them closer. So many questions and plenty of time to answer them. Find out what happens in Nikkie's second year at Degrassi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie was downstairs at the counter eating oatmeal with Alexa and Raylese. Nikkie and Raylese were talking about the summer and also about Raylese leaving in late September to college at Columbia University. Then Kayla walked into the kitchen tieing up her hair. She had seemed to have let go of the past but still remembers and talks about it to them once and a while.  
  
Nikkie was in her blue jeans and red top that had a red, white, and blue American flag eagle on it. Her hair has wavy curls coming down from the root.  
  
"So the last day girls" Kayla said as she poured Alexa some juice.  
  
"Yeah,.then in 2 months we go back" Nikkie said  
  
"OOOHHH Come on. Summers in.. let the school work go" Kayla said  
  
"Whatever mom" Nikkie said smiling. Alexa laughed and the back doorbell rang. Kayla opened it and Jimmy was there.  
  
"Hey Mrs. S" Jimmy said  
  
"Come on in Jimmy" Kayla said  
  
Jimmy walked in his light blue jeans and black t-shirt. He walked in and put his hands on Nikkie's shoulders. She turned around and she gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"So are you ready" Jimmy asked her.  
  
"Yeah, let me get my bag" Nikkie said. She put her bowl in the sink and ran upstairs.  
  
"Hey Jimmy" Alexa squeaked. He gave her a pound and she went to get her bookbag.  
  
"Jimmy..so how ya been" Raylese asked  
  
"Good. How's the college studies" Jimmy asked her  
  
"Brutal. But it's good to know that I made it this far" Raylese said  
  
Nikkie came downstairs and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and left. She walked down the street with Jimmy ready for the last day. They arrived at the front of the school. They went inside and started empting out their lockers. They went to first period class which was I.M. They sat down next to each other hearing every single thing every teacher had to say.  
  
The day went by quickly. But the only thing that seemed to slow down was Ms .Kwans last period class. Nikkie had her last notebook in her hand. She was staring at the clock that seemed to be moving very, very, very slowly. She couldn't help but tap her feet together in anticipation for the bell to ring. But, right when Ms. Kwan was about to start talking about the books they should read over the summer, the bell rang over her voice. Everyone yelled and ran out of classroom. Nikkie walked out with Jimmy and when they hit the hallway she threw her notebook into the trash can.  
  
"It is officially over" Nikkie said  
  
"Not exactly. Not until we hit the last steps of Degrassi" Jimmy said.  
  
Nikkie and Jimmy looked at each other and began running. They turned the corner and pushed the doors opened. They ran down the steps and finally hit the bottom. They took each others hand and walked into the shade. They sat down and they talked about summer plans. But sooner or later they began kissing.  
  
"Excuse me I'm looking for a very cute couple. Their names are Jimmy and Nikkie" the voice said the came up to them. When they backed away form each other they saw Hazel, Paige, Spinner, Craig, and Marco.  
  
"I think they left" Jimmy joked  
  
"Come on are we gonna get this summer started or what" Paige yelled. Along with that the whole group began yelling and clapping.  
  
"End of school party at my house" Paige said  
  
"Cool" Nikkie said "I'll see you guys later then" she added  
  
"Alright" Paige said. They left leaving them together again.  
  
"Come on. Walk me home" Nikkie said.  
  
They walked excitedly to her house. They made and endless list of where they were going.  
  
"So...you wanna come in" Nikkie asked as they finally made it to the front porch.  
  
"Yeah.sure" Jimmy said  
  
Nikkie opened up the door and dropped her bag next to the door.  
  
"I'll be right back" Nikkie said and she ran upstairs. Jimmy put down his bookbag and made himself comfortable on the couch. About 5 minutes later Nikkie came back downstairs.  
  
"Look what I found. Old pictures." Nikkie said  
  
"Wow, that's you" Jimmy said  
  
"Shut up. Me and my friends were goofballs when we were little" Nikkie said  
  
"I see that little goofball turned into a cute one" Jimmy said and he kissed her.  
  
Nikkie showed him all her friends and family back in Virginia.  
  
"So...what do you wanna do tomorrow" Jimmy asked  
  
"I don't know..how bout a...beach party or something" Nikkie suggested.  
  
"Cool. We'll tell people at the party" Jimmy said  
  
"Alright then it's settled" Nikkie said.  
  
They talked for a while. Jimmy was sitting up on the couch and Nikkie had her head on his laps looking up at him. As her legs past her knees dangled off the arm of the couch. Jimmy was twirling her hair and she was playing with a little piece of paper in the tips of fingers.  
  
"So what do you wanna do now" Nikkie asked  
  
"Well we have about 2 more hours until the party" Jimmy said  
  
"And Raylese is at a friends planning for the big leave for a scavenger hunt for a dorm room next week. And Kayla said she would be taking Alexa to her friends birthday party tonight...so" Nikkie said  
  
"Well then" Jimmy said  
  
Jimmy bent his neck over and began kissing her. She reached her arm around his neck and she let him kiss her. She was kissing him for a while until the phone rang. Nikkie opened her eyes, her lips still stuck to Jimmy's. Nikie rolled her eyes and got up to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello" Nikkie answered  
  
"Hey honey" the voice said  
  
"Hey mom" Nikkie said  
  
"Look I'm just calling to remind you that I am here with Alexa, so if you need me the number is on the fridge" Kayla said  
  
"Alright but I might go out tonight" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, but just remember that 11:00 is your limit, and only because it's the last day of school. Ok" Kayla said  
  
"Ok.bye" Nikkie said and she hung up the phone. She walked towards Jimmy and said  
  
"Mom just wondering about me"  
  
"Oh..well" Jimmy said  
  
"Ok.where were we" Nikkie said as she went and reached both kegs over Jimmy. One on each side. He put his hands on both sides of her hips. She laced finger with Jimmy's and she made out with him. They just sat there playing with each others hand and kissing each other. Nikkie stopped and remembered the party.  
  
"Um...Jimmy we should stop and get ready for the party" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok then" Jimmy said  
  
"Wait here.I'm gonna go and get ready" Nikkie said  
  
Jimmy nodded and she went upstairs. She got into a pair of white pants that had pink graffiti on the butt and a pink and white sweatshirt that had short sleeves. It had the number 25 on it and on the back it said BABY BOY in pink bubble letters. She slipped on her pink and white nikes and she left her hair in the curls she had. All she did was curl up the ones that were straightening out. She sprayed some perfume on and came downstairs.  
  
"I'm ready" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool so let'....Wow you look good" Jimmy said  
  
"What can I say I always look good" Nikkie joked  
  
"Alright lets go" Jimmy said  
  
Nikkie grabbed her keys and her wallet and clipped her pink and white baby phat cell phone onto her pants. They walked out and she locked the door. They walked to Paige's house when she saw Emma and Manny walking towards the same direction.  
  
"Hey Manny.Emma....you guys were invited to the party" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah..this time it was a personal invite" Emma said  
  
"Well cool..you wanna come with me and Jimmy" Nikkie asked them.  
  
"Well we were gonna go wait for J.T. and Toby.but I'm sure they won't mind" Manny said  
  
"Ok then let's go" Nikkie said  
  
Nikkie grabbed Jimmy's hand and she followed along with Emma and Manny.  
  
"By the way your outfit is way cool" Manny said  
  
"Thanks" Nikkie said  
  
Nikke, Jimmy, Emma, and Manny walked to the party in anticipation.  
  
Author's Note: Hey wat up yall. I have missed writing stories for a while. Well guess what..I missed this story so much also. So just wait for all the juicy stuff later on in the story. And I will assure you, this story will be more than 15 chapters. Ok  
  
hOll@ at Y@ Gurl!!!  
  
Freeky00 is BAK!!! I'll B Bak!!!!! MMUUAAHHZZ 2 Ma Baby Jimmy Brooks (Aubrey Graham) & 2 ma Bow Weezy Baby Boy Bow Wow...!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 2: A night to remember  
  
When they arrived at the party loads of people were their. People were either talking, dancing, or making out in a corner. Nikkie pulled Jimmy in still trying to keep hold of his hand. She pulled him by his arm trying to get him to her through the crowd. He finally got himself to her. She took his hand and wrapped his arm around her stomache from the back. She lifted her arm and put it on the back of his head and leaned his head forward as her head leaned on his shoulder. She tried with all her might to make him hear through the noise.  
  
"Let's go find Paige or...someone" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok.but I doubt we will find them" Jimmy said  
  
"Don't worry we will" Nikkie said and she turned to him and he grabbed her hand and began to struggle through the crowd.  
  
They walked everywhere through the house. They finally found Paige and Spinner making out in a corner of the living room.  
  
"Paige..um great party..but a little out of hand.don't you think" Nikkie said  
  
"Well yeah..but it is a party" Paige said  
  
"Yeah. So where is Craig, Marco, and Hazel and everyone else" Jimmy asked  
  
"Well they are probably somewhere.around ...here" Paige said she looking at everyone dancing.  
  
Nikkie looked back and saw well...just people. But people she didn't know. She told Jimmy she would be right back. She went into the crowd. She saw Sean arguing with Emma about another girl. And Manny, J.T., Toby, were dancing and that's all the people she knew plus a few kids from her class. Next minute the door opened, and Craig and Marco popped in. She saw them and talked to them real quick and went back to Jimmy with them behind her.  
  
"Jimmy come on let's go dance" Nikkie said  
  
"Alright..lets go then" Jimmy said  
  
Then some reggae music started playing. And Jimmy looked at her then grabbed her waist. She put her arms around his neck and they was dancing very close. He was whispering things in her ear that made her laugh. They were laughing, smiling, and kissing all at once. They were dancing close. They were unseperable. Paige was looking at them.  
  
"They are soooooo cute together. Spin.why can't we be that romantic" Paige asked him. When she looked at him he was stuffing his face with chips. He looked at her and said  
  
"Sorry hon did you say something"  
  
"UUHHHGGGG. Come on lets dance" Paige said. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the living room. Craig and Marco laughed. But Craig looked at Nikkie who was having a great time. He was jealous of Jimmy. He sort of helped their relationship out, but now he felt jealous. Not that he wasn't happy for her. It's just that now he wished he was in Jimmy's position. Ashley wasn't there so he couldn't get much out of talking to a girl besides Nikkie, Paige and Hazel. But once in a while a girl would try to get him to dance with her, but he kept turning them down so he could watch Nikkie.  
  
As Craig watched, he saw someone struggling through the crowd. When he looked closely he realized it was Manny. As she pushed she finally got out of the crowd and fell to the floor in her black pink mini skirt and black tight tank top. She had been accidentally tripped. He rushed up to her and helped her up. She got up and brushed herself off. She didn't realize who had helped her until she looked up at the face of the person. She stared into his eyes. It was silence for a second.  
  
"Um..th-thanks.Craig" Manny said  
  
"No.problem. SSOOO.having a good time" Craig asked  
  
"Yeah..it's a great party. You?" Manny asked  
  
They talked for a while. They talked about music. He was telling her about his band. She seemed interested. Later Paige came around. Craig asked her if she had a guitar. Paige answered that she had one in her room, but she didn't like people touching it because it mostly belonged to her brother.  
  
"So..even though Paige said we couldn't you want to go upstairs and get a sneek peek at that guitar" Craig said  
  
"Are you sure about this" Manny asked.  
  
"Yeah" Craig said  
  
Craig grabbed her hand and took her upstairs to Paige's bedroom. Meanwhile, Nikkie and Jimmy stopped dancing and sat down for a while.  
  
"So did you tell Paige about tomorrow" Jimmy asked  
  
"Yeah she said that since her mom wasn't working the next day she would take us" Nikkie said "And I talked to Spinner and Craig about it and their coming along too. And Hazel and Marco too" Nikke added.  
  
"Cool..what about Manny and the others" Jimmy asked  
  
"I'll ask them later.I'm not about to go back in there. It's crazy" Nikkie said.  
  
Jimmy laughed and put his arm around her. She looked sideways and kissed him. Nikkie put her legs over Jimmy's, her butt still on the seat. Then he slipped her onto his lap completely. She put her arm around his neck and his arm around her back. She layed her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back.  
  
Meanwhile, Craig was on Paige's bed tuning the guitar, so he could show Manny the piece he was working on. He kept trying to get the right note but he kept getting frustrated. Manny came and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his where his finger were pressed on the strings.  
  
"Don't stress. It's one note" Manny said  
  
Craigs fingers on the stings loosened after Manny's touch. He looked at her. They were just staring for about 5 seconds. Until Craig pushed the guitar from his lap and put his hand on Manny's face and kissed her. She let him kiss her until he slowly pushed her back and he made out with her on the bed. Though they didn't do anything. (a/n: trust me they don't' do anything)  
  
Manny came downstairs and went to J.T. and Emma and started talking. Craig followed to Nikkie, Jimmy, Paige, and Spinner. Craig was pulling on his jacket and fixing up his hair as he walked closer to Nikkie and everyone else.  
  
"So where were you man" Jimmy asked  
  
"Oh, I was around" Craig said  
  
"Well we just found out there's another party at a club. All teenagers. But it's all the way downtown." Paige said  
  
"Well are you guys going" Craig asked  
  
"Well me and Spinner are going. What about you Marco... Hazel" Paige said  
  
"Totally there" Hazel said  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there" Marco said  
  
"Well, Jimmy.Nikkie" Spinner said  
  
"I'm good to go...what about you Nikkie" Jimmy said  
  
"Well I want to go.but" Nikkie said  
  
"But what" Paige said  
  
"My mom wants me home at 11:00" Nikkie said  
  
"OOOOO come on it's 10:35. Just come. Whats the worst she can do to you" Spinner said  
  
"Well lets see.." Nikkie said  
  
"Come on, she can't do something that big. Just make up your mind already" Hazel said  
  
"Ok.but..oh forget it. When are we leaving" Nikkie said as she looked down at her cell phone and turned it off.  
  
"Around 12...ok so lets just hang for a while and try to get things straightened out" Paige said  
  
Around 11:45 the whole house was empty. Except Jimmy, Paige, Nikkie, Spinner, Craig, Marco, and Hazel were there cleaning up a little bit. At 12:00 they cleaned off and left the house. They walked to the train station. It was pitch dark outside. But they were fooling around and walking until they finally got to the train station. A few people from the school were there. Everyone else was either going home or already on a train. They waited about 5 minutes until the train came. They found an empty train car and all got in. Nikkie and Jimmy were sitting next to each other.  
  
Nikkie had her head rested on Jimmy's shoulder and his fingers were laced with hers. He was looking out the window as he watched the dark trees pass faster and faster. Spinner was sitting quietly and Paige was on his lap wrapped around him with her head on his shoulder. Hazel and Marco were sitting talking to each other. Even though Marco felt a little uncomfortable. The train ride was quick though because it was going express. Craig was sitting all by himself looking out the window. Nikkie and Jimmy were in the seat right in front of him. So he couldn't help but strare. But at the same time he was thinking about what he had did with Manny.  
  
When they arrived at their stop they all woke up from their sleepy gaze. They all began to get hyped up. They were all excited to get there. All of a sudden Nikkie see's Emma walking away from Manny with J.T. and Toby behind her. Nikkie looked back at everyone and said she would be right back. She ran a head to Emma. She past by Manny and looked back at her and caught up with Emma.  
  
"Emma! Emma! What happened" Nikkie asked  
  
Emma stopped and turned to Nikkie. "That little slut back there is a complete idiot" Emma said  
  
"Wait..come down. What did she do" Nikkie asked  
  
"Well first off she invited Sully to hang with us without even asking us, then she started putting her self all over him. She sat on top of him and started making out with him in front of the whole train car." Emma said  
  
"Ok.I see but.forget it. Just don't..UUGGHH...just ignore her.Ok." Nikkie said frustrated. She didn't know how to fix their friendship. Emma had tried being friends with her after Manny's new look. But their friendship kept going back and forth.  
  
Nikkie walked back to her friends who were already near her.  
  
"So what was that all about" Hazel asked  
  
"Just fighting again. They never stop" Nikkie said  
  
They finally got to the building. They went inside and walked into the party room. Lights were flashing, the music was playing very loud, and a lots of people were there dancing. Nikkie had Jimmy's hand and she pulled him to a corner where it was quiet but you still hear the music. Everyone else was just dancing and talking. Jimmy had his hands on her waist and Nikkie had her arms wrapped around his neck. They were making out. Jimmy turned her against the wall and he kissed her there. He started moving down and started kissing her neck. She was smiling because it tickled her.  
  
"Jimmy.." Nikkie said in a squeaky voice.  
  
He was rubbing her behind her neck with his hand. She put her hands on his chest and she pushed him back. He backed away and grabbed her hand.  
  
He brought her to the dance floor where she saw Sean dancing with Melissa a girl from school. Nikkie knew Emma and Sean had broken up, but she had no clue he found a new girlfriend that quickly. They were kissing each other and touching each other. Nikkie payed no mind and danced with Jimmy. The song "Get Busy" began to play. They were dancing and partying the night away. Around 2:30 Nikkie and Jimmy were sitting down with Paige and Craig while Hazel and the others were still dancing. The place was almost empty, so they were soon to be heading home. Spinner came up to them all and said  
  
"You guys wanna start heading home."  
  
"Yeah we should start leaving" Hazel said as she walked up behind Spinner.  
  
"Ok.come on..but I'm getting hungry" Paige said  
  
"Well..." Spinner said. He looked out the window and saw a open diner. "Let's go eat over there" Spinner added  
  
"Restaurants are open this late" Hazel asked  
  
"Yeah...obviously" Spinner said  
  
Paige and the rest looked back out the window and got up and began walking out the door.  
  
They went to the diner and ate a little and they left to the train station. It was about 3:30 now. They were almost there when they saw some other kids still waiting for a train. Manny and the others were there. Seemed that Emma and Manny worked things out......again. Nikkie went up to them and asked them all if they wanted to go to the beach party tomorrow. They said they would go. Then a train came and they got on. The train ride was slow because this time it was going local. When they all got off they walked together until they all began to split up to their homes. Everyone was gone except Nikkie and Jimmy. They were walking to Jimmy's place first to tell his parents that he would walk Nikkie home. No one was at his house though, so he went anyways.  
  
When Nikkie walked up the porch she breathed in. She didn't know what to say. She was supposed to be home at 11:00 and it was now almost 4:00 in the morning. She opened the door and saw the lights on in the kitchen. Then she heard a voice coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Nikkie come here now" Kayla yelled but in a soft tone.  
  
Nikkie walked in with her arm wrapped in Jimmy's. "Yeah mom" she responded. She saw he mom in her blue robe and a cup of coffee in her hand.  
  
"Hi Jimmy, you'll be staying here tonight because your parents called and said they were working till morning. First off tell me your curfew, Nikkie" Kayla said  
  
"Mom I'm sor.." Nikkie stuttered  
  
"No tell me your curfew" Kayla said  
  
"11:00" Nikkie responded  
  
"Ok..now what time is it" Kayla asked  
  
"3:46" Nikkie said looking at her cell phone.  
  
"Yes. I understand it's your first day of freedom from school. But please learn to keep your curfew. I'm going to let it slide. And this is an unusual punishment.but your curfew is pushed to 12:30. Ok. Because your old enough to be responsible of yourself. Ok" Kayla said  
  
"O...K. Thanks mom. I'm gonna go to bed. Jimmy come I'll go pull out the cot upstairs" Nikkie said as she went upstairs and Jimmy followed.  
  
When they got upstairs Nikkie put a cot on the floor and a comforter on top. She went to the bathroom and changed into her short black pajama shorts and grey tank top. She gave Jimmy a pair of her dads old shorts that fit him just fine. She climbed into bed with the lights on. She went under the covers and put her elbow on the pillow and the palm of her hand on her ear. She was looking at Jimmy. They were just talking.  
  
"So did you have fun tonight" Jimmy asked  
  
"Yeah..it was cool....being with you of course" Nikkie said. They both laughed. "Nah, but that party at that club was cool" Nikkie added  
  
"Yeah, your right" Jimmy said  
  
"Yeah, .....you know you could be right too" Nikkie said  
  
"What do you mean" Jimmy said  
  
"Well...." Nikkie said  
  
"Well...whatever your talking about.what can I do to be right" Jimmy said  
  
"Well....you can lock the door...and flick off the lights...and crawl in here with me" Nikkie said smiling. Jimmy smiled back and quickly got up.  
  
He turned off the lights and locked the door. He kneeled onto the floor where he was now face to face with Nikkie. He kissed her and she moved over. He climbed into bed with and he cuddled her. He kissed her a few times. He put his arm around her neck and she cuddled onto his chest. She felt good to be lying next to the only one who was ever there for her. The night went on and they fell asleep. Even though Craig was another boy who was always there, she always knew Jimmy would be the first she would see.  
  
Author's Note: Hey Lo!!! Wass Up everybody!!! So here goes chapter 2. Wait for the rest. HOLLA @ YA GURL!!! @ BOW WOW'S GURL!!!! ( 


	3. Chapter 3: Plans & Secrets

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 3: Plans and Secrets  
  
The following morning Nikkie woke up and went to the bathroom to wash up. She came back into the room and kissed Jimmy's cheek. Then she shook him and told him to wake up. He got up and went to the bathroom. Nikkie was in her room still in her pajamas folding the clothes she had thrown on her chair the night before. While she was folding, Jimmy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She bent over and came back up. She dropped the shirt and turned around and put her arms on Jimmy's shoulder while his hands held her waist. She looked him in the eyes and kissed him. He kissed her neck and she scrunched up and said  
  
"JIMMYYYY.come on let's get ready. Were leaving early remember" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah.I know" Jimmy said  
  
We gotta go to your house to get your stuff" Nikkie said as she pulled away from him and took 2 towels from the closet. She stuck it into her bag and put a pair of white flat sandals by her bed. She took her white bikini out of her drawer and showed it to Jimmy.  
  
"You like" Nikkie said  
  
"AAAwww, my baby's got style" Jimmy said  
  
Nikkie smiled and laughed.  
  
Jimmy smiled while Nikkie layed it out on her bed. She took out a white sort of towel material skirt that had a black star on the butt(you know those skirts that is made with that velvet material) and layed it next to her bikini. Jimmy sat down on the bed and looked at her as she dug through her drawers. Nikkie kept looking through her drawers for a shirt to wear. Until she pulled out a black tight t-shirt with short, short sleeves and put it next to everything else.  
  
"Come on lets go downstairs and eat something" Nikkie said.  
  
Jimmy got up and followed her downstairs. They saw everyone downstairs. Alexa was watching cartoons, Raylese was on the couch reading, and Kayla was at the counter eating cereal and reading the paper. Nikkie sat down at the counter and poured her and Jimmy a bowl of cereal.  
  
"So.mom. I'm going to the beach with all of my friends" Nikkei said  
  
"Ok.but remember your curfew" Kayla said  
  
"Yeah.I know but I might even be back before that" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok" Kayla said  
  
When the finished eating Nikkie packed her brush into her book bag, and along with the rest of her needs. Then she put on her bathing suit and put the shorts and shirt on over it. When she was done Nikkie and Jimmy left to his house do he could get his stuff. When they were done they went to Paige's house where they found Spinner, Craig, Marco, and Hazel. Paige's mom dropped them off at the entrance of the where they found Manny, Emma, J.T., Toby, and Sean. Emma and Sean were now completely, officially over. They were sort of talking..but they were spending a lot of time giving each other dirty looks.  
  
They all walked to a far part of the beach. There was only two other people there. They put all of their stuff down and layed down in the sun for a while. It was bright and hot outside. Manny and Nikkie were talking. The guys were already in the water. Then a few minutes later the girls took off their clothes and went running in their bathing suits. One thing that caught Craig's eye was Manny's Bikini. It was a brown strapless bikini with a short bikini bottom (a/n: BIKINI BOTTOM.SPONGEBOB. LoL). Her hair was tied up. She was running towards him. She tackled him to the water. When Nikkie ran towards Jimmy, Jimmy immediately carried her. Emma was in a black tankini suit. Sean was playing around with Craig and Manny and Emma was messing with J.T and Toby with their sand castle. While Paige was in her blue and aqua colored bikini. Her and Spinner were swimming off further into the water. Hazel was in her light pink bathing suit, and she and Marco were just standing there in the water messing around.  
  
All of them messed around in the water until 3:00. They would get out once in a while though. Then around 5:00 a breeze was starting to come through. But it was a light breeze. They came back onto the sand and sat down. Nikkie slipped her skirt back on and tank top and put on her white slippers. Meanwhile the guys were trying to start a bon-fire. Nikkie sat on the sand, her legs curled up while she stared at the water. She stared at the sun that was close to setting. Then Paige came up behind her.  
  
"Hey hun...want me to comb your hair" Paige asked  
  
"Yeah sure" Nikkie said  
  
Paige went behind her and began to comb her hair.  
  
"So what's on your mind...because it looks like you've been thinking about something..so spill" Paige said  
  
"Nothing really" Nikkie said as she turned around and looked at Paige. Paige gave her a Uh-HuH kind of look. Nikkie turned around looked at the water and then at her feet.  
  
"Nothing.....really. I was just looking at the ocean. It reminds me of being back at home, because me and my friends always hung out at the beach. So it's good to know I'm here" Nikkie said  
  
"OOOHHH..so did you ever have a boyfriend back in Virginia" Paige asked her.  
  
"Yeah....he was my best friend. Then we sort of..clicked. But after a while we realized we had more of a better friendship than serious relationship" Nikkie responded.  
  
"Well...you and Jimmy seem unseperable...and I don't think you guys will ever let go" Paige said  
  
Nikkie just smiled as Paige tied her hair back into a curly wet bun. Paige pulled a light pink flower from her hair and stuck it behind Nikkie's ear. Spinner had given Paige a few so she gave Nikkie one. Nikkie turned to her and said "Thanks Paige...I really like it". Paige smiled and gave Nikkie a hug. Then Jimmy came and interrupted.  
  
"Um...got the fire started"  
  
"I think I'll go" Paige said as she walked away and left them two together.  
  
Nikkie still sitting in the sand said "The sunset is beautiful.isn't it".  
  
"Yeah" Jimmy said as he sat next to her. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She curled her legs up and held her knees. They both stared at the ocean. They sat in silence, until Marco, Sean, and Craig called them to the fire. Jimmy and Nikkie got up and Nikkie began to walk until Jimmy held her back. He had her hand.  
  
"Jimmy, lets go" Nikkie said  
  
He pulled her towards her and he kissed her. Then when they pulled away she dragged him to everyone else. Jimmy sat down and Nikkie sat in between his legs. He wrapped himself around her and he was holding on to her hands. Craig was sitting next to Manny, Emma was next to Sean, Hazel, Marco and Toby were all in one small group and Paige, Spinner, and J.T. were sitting in a little group. They turned on the radio and the song "I'm still in love with you" from Sean Paul and Sasha was playing. But they lowered the music so they could talk.  
  
They talked about the upcoming activites they were going to do during the summer, and talking about the new school year.and much more.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to mention. My 2 cousins, and 3 friends are coming from Virginia, and maybe we'll have some more fun with them here" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool.but your making it sound like were not having fun at all...I mean aren't we having a good start of a summer" Sean said  
  
"That's not what I'm trying to say...I'm just saying that I'm sure you'll get along great" Nikkie said  
  
"I think it will be fun..especially since my mom has a surprise for me...she won't say but all I know is that I can bring all the friends I want" Emma said  
  
Then they all just sat their as the sun fell. The sun slowly. They talked and layed back under the sky that turned from light blue to dark blue, then to dark purple and black. They began to pack things up around 9:00. They left the beach and they started walking. They called 3 taxi's to take them home. Nikkie, Jimmy, Paige, Spinner in one, Marco, Hazel, Manny, and Craig in the second, and Emma, Sean, Toby and J.T. in the third. They all got home. Nikkie was the only one left by herself in a taxi. When the car pulled up she paid him the last half and she went up to the front porch. She went inside and found the lights off. Everyone must have went to bed. Nikkie went to her room and layed down all of her stuff. She went into the bathroom and took a long hot bath. Then she came back into her room. She put her slippers in the closet and turned off the lights. She slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following day Nikkie went to Emma's house to hang with her and Manny. They were upstairs in Emma's room just lounging around. They talked about Manny's little time she had with Craig in Paige's room. Emma and Nikkie were kind of excited. And Emma talked about how Sean was totally wrong to start hanging with a gang and going out with that KNOWN-TO-BE-SLUT girl Melissa. They spent the whole day talking and hanging and watching T.V.  
  
"Did you guys know there is another party tonight" Manny said  
  
"Yeah" Emma said. "You Nikkie" Emma added  
  
"Nope...but where is it at" Nikkie asked  
  
"At the club further downtown than the last one...you know the club called Hugs & Kisses" Emma said  
  
"OOOOO.....I'm not sure ...that's way far" Nikkie said  
  
"Well my mom and Snake are going to Catlin's for a surprise birthday party and Baby Jack and me are supposed to stay at Joeys...and Joey knows that me and Craig are going to the same party tonight" Emma said  
  
"And my mom and dad don't know about it...but I'm gonna find a way..I always do" Manny said. Emma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well...I'll see if I can make it. What time" Nikkie asked  
  
"It's at 9:00" Emma said  
  
"Well I'll call you and tell you" Nikkie said  
  
"One thing.....you can't tell Paige about it" Manny said  
  
"What..why" Nikkie said confused  
  
"Just ..... just don't. Anyways changing the subject here" Emma said  
  
"No..I wanna know why. Paige is my friend. If you don't tell me a reason....I invite her anyways" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok...ok. Look. Last year..... Degrassi beat Bardell at a soccer game. Paige had a crush on this boy named Dean from Bardell. When she got close to him he .....raped her and then she.." Nikkie interrupted Emma.  
  
"Wait wait....Paige was raped" Nikkie said  
  
"Yes...but wait let me finish" Emma said  
  
"Well when she kept it a secret...it started to get to her. So at one point she went to a counsler and ended up pressing charges.....but she lost because of lack of evidence. So ever since....she has been afraid to hear anything about him or go anywhere near him" Emma said  
  
"Wow....I still can't believe she didn't tell me" Nikkie said  
  
"Just remember..don't tell her" Manny added on.  
  
"I know.....I won't" Nikkie said with a sad and confused look on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on around 7:00 Nikkie decided to call Emma and told her she was going. Before leaving Nikkie went to Paige's house to talk to her. Even though Emma and Manny had warned her, she still wanted to know the secret her friend had been keeping from her.  
  
"Hey Paige" Nikkie said with a phony smile.  
  
"Hi .....come in" Paige said  
  
"I can't stay for long.....but I was wondering if we could talk" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok...you can talk to me about anything" Paige said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"That's sort of why I'm here" Nikkie said with a serious face.  
  
"What do you mean" Paige said  
  
"The whole point about telling each other things" Nikkie said "We have been friends since the beginning of my school days here" Nikkie added.  
  
"And your point is" Paige said  
  
"Ok....can you trust me" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah..of course" Paige said  
  
"No....I mean you would tell me anything" Nikkie said  
  
Paige looked around her living room with a worried look on her face.  
  
'Well" Nikkie added  
  
"Well.....I used to have a crush on Sean Cameron. Yeah ...I know totally pathetic" Paige said quickly  
  
"No...I mean serious stuff" Nikkie said  
  
"Serious" Paige repeated  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok.....I knew I was going to end up telling you anyways. I don't like telling the story but.....I was raped" Paige said  
  
"I know" Nikkie said  
  
"How" Paige said  
  
"A worried little bird told me...I know its not my position to be saying this.but why didn't you tell me before" Nikkie said raising her voice a bit.  
  
"Because...I don't go around telling people my business" Paige yelled  
  
"Well....I thought you could trust me" Nikkie yelled. Paige stayed silent. Nikkie raised her eyebrow and walked out the room and left the house. Paige was left behind worried and upset.  
  
Authors Note: It took me a while to write because I have been busy and I was having a hard time keeping up with my characters and what should be coming up in other chapters. But now I keep my mind on one chapter. Because while I'm writing one, I get ideas for the next, then I lose track of what I'm writing. But I'm going to stop babbling and get started on the 4th.  
  
Holla @tcha Gurl!!!!!!  
  
MY BOW WEEZY BABY BOY 4 EVER!!!! ;P 


	4. Chapter 4:Party to Party Pooper

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 4: Party 2 Party-Pooper  
  
Nikkie walked to Emma's house in anger. Paige couldn't trust her after all Nikkie thought to herself. She couldn't understand. She just walked in frustration. But at the same time she figured it would be a night with some of her girlfriends,...not Jimmy. Nikkie took the train with Manny and Emma for about an hour then switched trains...which only took about 10 minutes.  
  
When they got out of the station they walked about 3 blocks until they got to the party. Nikkie was in her black heavy faded jeans, and a white tank top, and her white sneakers, and her hair was down straight. They walked towards the basement entrance and walked in. Blue, Pink, and Yellow lights were flashing. Nikkie's eyes were glowing from the shine surrounding her. They walked in and they looked around to see if they could find anyone they knew. She looked around for a while until she saw only one person she knew and that was Craig. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Nikkie!" Craig said in excitement.  
  
"Hey Craig" Nikkie said  
  
"You're here alone" Craig said trying to yell over the music.  
  
"No I came here with Emma and Manny" Nikkie said  
  
"Wait...Manny's here" Craig said  
  
"Yeah...why the worry" Nikkie said sarcastically. She knew what was going on. He liked her, especially after their guitar session.  
  
"No worry..just surprised" Craig said  
  
"Can you please do me a favor and come over there with me..it's too noisy" Nikkie said  
  
Nikkie and Craig sat down and a lounge area where 3 other people were seated near them.  
  
"So who did you come with" Nikkie asked him  
  
"Myself. I wasn't up for a big night out. I just wanted to have some fun for myself" Craig said "Do you get me" Craig added  
  
"I understand. Can't you see I'm not here with Jimmy" Nikkie said  
  
"Well..." Craig said  
  
"Well nothing...everyone needs a break from people, right" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah...in fact your absolutely right" Craig said. Nikkie gave him a weird look. Then Nikkie's cell rang.  
  
"Hello" Nikkie said  
  
"Finally....where are you" the voice said  
  
"Jimmy..is that you..hun, I can't here you" Nikkie said  
  
"Where are you" Jimmy yelled  
  
"I'm at a party" Nikkie said  
  
"Where at" Jimmy asked  
  
Nikkie rolled her eyes and breathed in then out.  
  
"Nikkie...Nikkie are you still there" Jimmy said  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie responded  
  
"Where is the party" Jimmy asked  
  
"Downtown..Hugs & Kisses" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok..I'll be there in a while" Jimmy said. Nikkie closed her phone and dug her head in her palms.  
  
"UUUGGGGGHHHH.. So much for my break" Nikkie said  
  
"Jimmy's coming" Craig said  
  
"Yup....he made it sound like I asked him to come..or like I asked for help" Nikkie said  
  
They talked a while more until one of Nikkie's favorite songs came on. It was "Right Thurr" from Chingy.  
  
"Oh no...this is not a song you sit down to" Nikkie said  
  
"No..no way.am I doing that" Craig said. Nikkie gave him a sad look.  
  
"Please Craig..please" Nikkie whined.  
  
"Ok..only this one song" Craig said  
  
Nikkie got up and pulled him into the crowed as he slouched up.  
  
"Come on Craig..let loose" Nikkie said  
  
After a few Craig got into the song. They danced until the remix of the song came on and finished. When they sat down Nikkie had to take her breath.  
  
"Now was that so hard" Nikkie said  
  
"No...but it was sort of fun" Craig said. Nikkie laughed and smiled.  
  
"I wonder what's taking Jimmy so long" Nikkie said.  
  
After about half a hour later the song "Get Low" came on. Nikke wasn't in the mood for dancing because she was still waiting for Jimmy. But then she decided to get up and dance. She couldn't resist. While she was in the crowd a boy came from behind her and grabbed her waist. Thinking it was Jimmy she touched his arms. But she felt that his arms didn't feel the same. She turned around and saw a light skinned by with brownish colored hair. Since Jimmy wasn't there she decided to dance with him anyways. But after a while the boy became a little to touchy-feely. He touched her from her neck and tickled her down. He began to kiss her neck. But every time he would do it she'd push him away. He began to touch her chest which made her push his hands away. When they danced he'd be behind her and he was holding her waist. Then he would slowly bring his hands down to her thighs then try to head to her inner-thigh. But at this point every time she would push him away he'd just end up hurting her more. When he grabbed her arm hard. She yelled.  
  
"What's your deal" Nikkie said  
  
"You are" the boy said  
  
"What" Nikkie said  
  
"You heard me I want you" he responded  
  
"Well I'm taken" she snapped back  
  
"Well...we are gonna see bout that...aren't we now" he said back.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled it towards her back. He whispered into her ear as she squinted with pain.  
  
"You scream.I'll scar you for life...you kick and scream, I'll have to kill you" he said.  
  
"No...stop..." she said as he pulled harder on her arm.  
  
Jimmy walked in and saw her in pain. He saw the guy behind her and realized who it was. He walked up to them and confronted them in a unexpected way.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it is so short.but I decided to update a little something. Well Chpt 5 is coming soon. So look out.  
  
Freeky00  
  
H0!!@ at cha GuRl 


	5. Chapter 5: Tuff E Nuff

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 5: Tuff E nuff  
  
As Jimmy walked towards them, Jimmy rounded up his hands as if he was about to hit someone.  
  
"JIMMY!!!" Nikkie yelled and cried "Help me.please"  
  
"Back off of her" Jimmy said as he pushed the boy.  
  
"No, are you supposed to be her boyfriend or something" the boy said  
  
"Actually..yes" Jimmy said  
  
"Well she is with me now" the boy responded  
  
Jimmy tried to get his hands off of her but he wouldn't let go. She struggles as he held her in a tighter grip.  
  
"Get off of her DEAN!!!" Jimmy yelled. The crowd went silent and everyone turned to the situation.  
  
Nikkie stopped moving around. A strand of hair was in her face and her face was a little sweaty. Her heart stopped and she remembered what Emma had told her.  
  
"Wait a minute...your Dean" Nikkie said  
  
"Oh.so you heard about me" Dean said  
  
Nikkie's chin shivered in fear as a tear came down her face. She looked down at the floor. She was upset that this was the scary person that touched her friend. She felt so guilty that she yelled at Paige.  
  
"Nikkie..are you ok? ..Dean get off of her" Jimmy said.  
  
"Fine" Dean yelled. He let her go and she dropped to the floor. She was curled on the floor. Jimmy bent over and looked at her. He pushed back the hair from her face to behind her ear. She was crying softly. When Jimmy touched her cheek and she turned her head. Jimmy got angry and got back up and looked at Dean.  
  
"You" Jimmy said  
  
"Yeah..me what" Dean said  
  
Jimmy punched him in the face and hit his lip. Dean's head came back up from the swing and touched his lip. He licked it and smiled.  
  
"Didn't hurt a bit" Dean said. Dean tackled him to the floor and Jimmy turned him over and began to punch Dean in the face. Nikkie began to cry a little harder as Craig came up behind her and picked her up from the middle of the floor. He looked at her then went to help break up the fight. Nikkie watched as the trouble she caused turned into what she didn't expect. Emma came up behind her and brought her to the side.  
  
"Emma.. I started it...it was my fault. I deserved it. I danced with him and I got what I didn't deserve" Nikkie cried  
  
Emma leaned her head on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you talking about" Emma asked  
  
"That was Dean...he was touching me and Jimmy came and hit him" Nikkie said sobbing.  
  
"Dean...you were with Dean" Manny said  
  
"Yeah...I didn't know it was him until Jimmy said his name" Nikkie said to them both.  
  
The crowd calmed down and Craig came up to Nikkie.  
  
"Are you ok..did he hurt you" Craig asked  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine. Where's Jimmy" Nikkie said  
  
"He's outside cooling off" Craig said.  
  
Nikkie looked at Emma and then at Manny who was on her other side. She looked down and brushed up her messy hair. She got up and touched Craig's shoulder.  
  
"I'll be right back..don't leave" Nikkie said. Craig nodded and sat in Nikkie's seat.  
  
Nikkie made her way through the crowd. She opened up the doors and walked up the stairs. She walked around in the dark looking around. She didn't see anyone. Then she heard a voice.  
  
"Are you looking for me" the voice said. Nikkie turned around and saw Jimmy sitting on the bench with a bruise under his eye.  
  
"Jimmy....I-am-so-sorry" Nikkie said  
  
"Why were you with him" Jimmy asked  
  
"I was waiting for you...and I couldn't help but dance. The he came up behind me and started dancing...I didn't mind until he began to.." Jimmy cut her off.  
  
"So you didn't know him" Jimmy said  
  
"No. Not until you said his name" Nikkie said  
  
Jimmy stayed shut and looked at his knuckles. They were red. She went and sat next to him. She put her hand over the red knuckles and looked down and then looked at him in the face. She lifted her hand and touched his eye. He squinted. And she immediately moved her hand from his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Jimmy. But I'll tell you one thing...if you weren't there...I'd probably be in the worst situation" Nikkie said  
  
"What if I wasn't there..would you have told me?" Jimmy asked  
  
"Of course" Nikkie said  
  
Nikkie looked at him and then kissed him.  
  
"Do you wanna stick around or do you wanna go home" Nikkie asked  
  
"I'm staying" Jimmy said  
  
"Cool...the lets go inside" Nikke said  
  
She grabbed his hand and they went inside. Around 11:30 they all decided to head home. Emma stayed over at Nikkie's and Craig, Manny and Jimmy went home. Craig was walking Manny home. They got to the front of her house.  
  
"So.." Manny said  
  
"So" Craig repeated  
  
"Tonight was crazy" Manny said  
  
"Yeah" Craig said  
  
"Craig...how long are we going to pretend like nothing happened at Paige's party" Manny said  
  
"Umm..well" Craig said  
  
"Craig I like you...and if you with Ashl.." Craig cut her off and kissed her. He pulled back and she opened her eyes.  
  
"What were you going to say" Craig asked  
  
"Nothing, you answered my question" Manny said  
  
Craig smiled. "Do you want to come inside..my parents are probably sleeping" Manny asked  
  
"Sure" Craig said  
  
Manny opened the door and found the lights off. She put down her purse and Craig followed her to the stairs. They went into her bedroom and he sat on her bed. She took off her jacket and threw it on her computer chair. She was in her light blue skirt and khakii colored shirt and her hair was in a messy ponytail.  
  
"I'll be right back" Manny said as she headed into the bathroom.  
  
Craig looked around the room. He looked at the posters on the wall. She walked back in with her hair cleaned up a little more. She turned up the light on her lamp close to her bed. She then turned on some music. The song "Crazy over You" from 112 played. She looked at Craig.  
  
"So have you been working on your media immersion project" Manny asked as she turned on her computer.  
  
"Yeah" Craig said. Manny didn't sit down on the chair. She stayed standing looking through her e-mails. Then Craig got up and went behind her and touched her hip. She turned around and looked at Craig.  
  
"Craig" Manny said  
  
Craig put his hand on her face and kissed her. Manny touched the hand that was touching her face. He leaned her against the rim of the bed. She sat on the bed and she kept pushing herself back. He followed her, lips still stuck to hers. She layed down and he was on top of her. She began to lift his shirt. He was touching her face and kissing her neck. Soon enough their clothes disappeared and were laying on the floor. With that evidence...I'm sure you would know what they did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Nikkie was up and at the park with Raylese and Alexa. Nikkie wanted to be in silence so she went to the swings. She went back and forth slowly. The sun came down on her face and she glowed. Then Paige came upon the scene.  
  
"Hey Nikkie" Paige said.  
  
Nikkie looked up at her then she looked at Alexa.  
  
"Nikkie I'm sorry" Paige said  
  
"I know you are" Nikkie said  
  
"Then why are you acting like this" Paige said  
  
"Because...if I would of known earlier maybe I could of been saved" Nikkie said  
  
"What are you talking about" Paige said  
  
"I was with Dean last night" Nikkie said  
  
"What..did he.." Paige said in shock  
  
"No..lucky enough, Jimmy saved me" Nikkie said  
  
"Well then you're a lucky one" Paige said  
  
"No..it's not the luck, it's about being aware of the situation. If Jimmy would not have came I would have been in your position"  
  
"Well, even though something bad didn't happen to you. You now realize that it's not that easy to talk about. I'm not going to be laughing with my friends in a conversation and then pop out with the fact that I was touched and raped" Paige said  
  
"I know.....and I'm sorry" Nikkie said  
  
"I am too, I mean for not telling you" Paige said  
  
"Promise not to keep anything else from each other" Paige added  
  
"Yeah.promise. Now that were friends again, like weren't before, now we can enjoy the company that is coming on the weekend. My other friends are coming" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool...well I have to head home. I have to go pick up my dads medicine from the pharmacy" Paige said  
  
"Ok...call me later" Nikkie said  
  
"As always" Paige said  
  
(A/N: to inform you Manny already told Nikkie about her little passionate moment with Craig.LoL)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie was getting bored at the park so she told Raylese that she would be home a little later. She walked down the street. She passed her house and kept going. Then she passed by Sean's and didn't even bother. He was probably with that girl Melissa. Then she finally stood in front of Craig's house. She went up to the porch and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hey Nikkie" Joey said  
  
"Hey Mr. Jeramiah" Nikkie responded  
  
"CRAIG" he yelled. Craig came up to the door and opened his eyes. Nikkie gave a weird look too.  
  
"Surprised to see you too" Nikkie said raising her eyebrow  
  
"No, no it's just that I wasn't expecting company" Craig said  
  
"So you gonna let me in or what" Nikkie said  
  
"Um, well..see I'm sort of..well" Craig said  
  
"Oh please Craig what are you hiding" Nikkie said. She pushed his hand from the rim of the door way and let herself in. She walked into the living room and saw a girl sitting on the couch. She turned around and looked at Craig.  
  
She whispered. "You weren't expecting company" Nikkie said with a attitude. The person turned around and said hi to Nikkie. Nikkie knew who this girl was. She looked at her face and realized her lip gloss was smudged.  
  
"Um..in fact I have to go" Nikkie said nervously. She looked around backing up nervously.  
  
"No you just got here" Ashley said  
  
"No..I have to go home..I have to help make dinner" Nikkie running out the doorway  
  
"Wait Nikkie" Craig said following her  
  
"No" she said hitting the bottom of the steps.  
  
"What's your problem" Craig said grabbing her and spinning her around  
  
"My problem..I have no problem. I'm only being a good friend" Nikkei said  
  
"What...what do you mean" Craig asked  
  
"I mean your gonna hurt the poor girl all over again. I mean you kiss her then you let yourself onto her bed and then your caught with another girl. It's just wrong" Nikkie yelled. She left him eyes open.  
  
"Sh-she told you" Craig stuttered  
  
"Yeah she did. At least she tells the truth and she doesn't lie and cheat. As for you I thought you were better than that" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie you got this all wrong" Craig cried out  
  
"Save it. Your just hurting yourself" Nikkie said. She turned around and walked out the door. Craig stood there in shock, pain and misery. How was he going to win Nikkie's trust again as a friend? How was he going to get Manny back? And what made Nikkie think that he cheated on Manny with Ashley? There are a lot of questions that need to be answered. One question at a time....one at a time!!!  
  
As for Nikkie, she was on her way to Manny's house. Somewhere soon Manny was going to find out. Might as well be from one of her closest friends.  
  
Author's Notes: HUULLOOO!!! Have any of yall heard about reviewing. Just click review and drop me a little something bout my story. Ok!!!! Chpt 6 cummin soon!!!  
  
h0!!@ 


	6. Chapter 6: So Fast!

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 6: So Fast!!!  
  
Nikkie walked back up the block on her way to Manny's. She still couldn't believe what had went on with Craig back there. She was shocked that such a nice person like Craig would do that. But I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover. She reached the door and knocked twice. Manny's mother opened.  
  
"Yes" Ms. Santos said  
  
"Hi, you remember me I'm Nikkie. Is Manny here" Nikkie said  
  
"Yes, she's upstairs" Ms. Santos responded  
  
"Can she come out" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yes, can you give me one minute" she told her  
  
Nikkie waited about 2 minutes until Manny came down her stairs in grey sweats and a pink tank top.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna come out to hang for a while" Nikkie asked  
  
"Sure. Let me just changed" Manny said and brought her into her living room.  
  
"I'll be right back" Manny said and Nikkie nodded. 5 Minutes later she came back down in black tight jeans, blue and white sneakers, and a blue long sleeve shirt with white sparkles. Her hair was tied up and she had a black jacket on. They left the house and just walked.  
  
Meanwhile Emma was thinking about the coincidence that Nikkie ran into Dean after she warned her about him. Right then Spike ran into her room handing her the baby.  
  
"Mom what's the rush" Emma asked  
  
"Snake is having a big, big, big head ache problem and he feels nausious so I have to rush him tot the hospital" Spike said  
  
Emma looked at her worried. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. Watch him" Spike said and she ran out the bedroom door.  
  
After she heard the door slam shut she began to tear. Things were getting hard for her. Things were way easier for her before she had a baby brother and before her step-father was diagnosed with cancer. Emma couldn't handle the pressure. Then she has a few problems with Manny, but their cool. Then she faced a major break-up with Sean. Why was this like that?  
  
Emma stood up and layed Jack who fell asleep in her arms on her bed. She put three pillows around him so he wouldn't roll off the bed. She turned off the lights and went up the stairs. She left the door open so she could hear when he woke up. She went into the living room and sat on the couch. She turned on the T.V. and relaxed. She fell asleep on the couch began to dream of her past.  
  
***BEGINNING OF DREAM***  
  
FOEY AT DEGRASSI  
  
The moment she knew Snake had cancer.  
  
"Then why does it look like your about to cry" Manny said  
  
"Homes not too good right now" Emma said  
  
"What.is it the baby..are your parents fighting" Manny asked  
  
"Snake might be sick and it might be bad...but he's gonna be ok right" Emma said  
  
*******************************  
  
The moment Sean broke up with her.  
  
HALLWAY  
  
"Emma Nelson, environmental crusader, A babysitter, a nurse!!" Sean said///////////(NEXT PART 2 BREAK UP)  
  
PARKING LOT  
  
"Sean can I talk to you" Emma asked  
  
"No" Sean said  
  
.........  
  
"It's about yesterday, we both said a lot, and I was hoping if we could talk. Really talk" Emma said  
  
"I have nothing to say" Sean said  
  
******************************  
  
Then she had a weird dream that Sean and Melissa were dissing on her in the Cafeteria in front of everyone.  
  
They had bumped into each other and from there everyone made fun of her.  
  
"Can you believe she cares about something she can't even save by herself. I mean how are you gonna save the whole world by yourself" Sean said  
  
"Hello, the whole point of my meetings were for encouraging to have people help" Emma said  
  
"You think people listen to your junk" Sean said  
  
"If it's junk, why do people show up to them" Emma said  
  
"It was only one meeting people showed up. And it wasn't because of you it was because of Manny's new style. Not your boring lessons" Sean said  
  
"Ok Sean...If I'm such a person you hate..why did you go out with me. Why did you say the things you said" Emma asked  
  
"PITY" Sean yelled "PITY!! You think I went out with you cause I liked you. I did it for pity. So once in your life you could tell someone you actually had a boyfriend in your so-called -life" Sean yelled.  
  
And Emma began to tear.  
  
***END OF DREAM***  
  
Emma woke up from the cry of baby Jack. She wiped her eye and realized a tear actually fell down her cheek. She knew that what Sean said in her dream was just her imagination. But she knew the other parts weren't fake. Cancer and heartbreak is reality.  
  
She went into her room to get Jack. She picked him up and brought him to the kitchen. She put him into his rocker and heated his milk. She gave him his milk and put him back to sleep.  
  
Back to Manny and Nikkie. They walked to The Dot Grill and got their food. The sat in the seat closest to the window. Nikkie took a sip of her milkshake as Manny told her about how she liked Craig since the beginning. Nikkie was rolling her eyes. Then she heard Manny squeal but she stopped and ate a fry.  
  
"What was that all about" Nikkie asked  
  
"Look behind you, out the window" Manny said, smiling non-stop. Nikkie turned around to see Craig. She stared and gave a dirty look. Then Craig looked her way. Craig gave a worried look and Nikkie turned back to Manny and took another sip of her milkshake.  
  
"What's wrong" Manny asked  
  
"Nothing...I just think that you shouldn't get your hopes up about him" Nikkie  
  
"What do you mean" Manny said  
  
"I mean that...he can sometimes be what you don't expect" Nikkie said. But Manny didn't pay attention. She was smiling because Craig was coming into the restaurant.  
  
"Manny...Manny! Did you hear me. You asked me a question and you don't wanna hear the answer" Nikkie said. She saw Manny looking behind her. Nikkie turned around and saw Craig at the counter. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Manny...I'm trying to tell you something for your own good" Nikkie said  
  
"Well I don't' need advice from you. I can see right in front of me what's no good" Manny said with and attitude.  
  
"MANNY?" Nikkie said all confused  
  
Manny snapped back with a so-what look.  
  
"You know something....just one thing. Don't come crying to me" Nikkie said as she gathered her bag and cell phone. "Because I'm trying to be a good friend" Nikkie added. She stomped away from her and bumped Craig's arm and walked out the door.  
  
She walked angrily down the street. She couldn't believe that Manny was acting this way. She knew Manny had a little attitude glich in her, but she didn't know it was so big. It was around 6:00 now and she didn't know where to go. But remembered she didn't talk o Jimmy today so she went to his house. She went into his bedroom where they talked about their problems. They were sitting up on his bed with there back against the wall, and their feet under the covers.  
  
"But I don't know...I mean Manny was good friend until she caught a attitude with me. So I walked out of the eating place" Nikkie said  
  
"Well did you try talking straight with her" Jimmy asked  
  
'No, I was to mad at her. You think I should try" Nikkie said with a confused and upset yet mad face.  
  
"You should. I mean you don't want to end up with a envious relationship with someone. Especially on that trip with Emma coming up soon, and with your friends and cousins coming" Jimmy said  
  
"Yeah....hey I didn't know you were a advice giver now" Nikkie said  
  
"What can I say..I can be surprising at times" Jimmy said smiling. Nikkie grabbed his face (literally) and kissed him. He smiled when she pulled away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Emma was home and Spike came home having to leave Snake in the hospital to run some tests. Then Emma asked if she could get some air. So she went to the park. She was in light blue jeans and a short black sleeve shirt and her hair was on a ponytail. It was getting a little dark outside. She walked towards the benches when she saw Sean. Then when she moved closer she saw Melissa next to him. She hid behind a bush to spy on them. Then she saw them making out in front of everyone in the park. He leaned her on the bench and he stopped because they weren't really going to do anything.  
  
When she saw them do this she remembered the day when they were in the bushes.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"See you in class" Emma said. Sean kept walking.  
  
"Fine be that way" Emma added  
  
"Like what" Sean said  
  
...........  
  
"You your so uptight" Sean said  
  
"Well maybe I didn't wanna make out in front of everybody" Emma said  
  
"That's the thing. You never want to do anything. Not with me" Sean said  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She looked down and ran back home. She ran inside and went into her room. She locked her door and threw herself onto her bed. She cried a little. But at the same time she didn't care for Sean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But what was coming to Emma more than what she expected. Maybe doesn't realize it but someone's had and eye on her since the day he saw her. And rumors about Manny go around. Does the news travel around and hits Manny in the face? And does Nikkie's shocking news shock you....Maybe!!! Well Nikkie's news is coming in the 8th chapter. Can you wait...if not...TRY!!!!  
  
Author's Note: WOWOWOWOWOW!!! Wass up!!! Well I need to tell yall that in between Dec. 20 and 28th I won't be here. So I'm gonna do a big update before I leave to OHIO for CHRISTMAS!!! You know those family reunions. See imma NYC girl. And most of my family is here. So trust me its gonna be ONE BIG FAMILY REUNION!!!!!!! Anywayz I'm just tellin you so that you don't get mad that I havn't updated. So remember the big update coming Dec 16 or 17!!!!  
  
Oh Yeah!!!! My B-day's December 28!!!! H0!!@ ( ;P 


	7. Chapter 7: Anger can Take Over

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 7: Anger can take over  
  
Emma woke up the following morning wondering about the day before. What Sean had did to her. What Manny was doing. How her life was deteriorating little at a time. Drama past drama. But sooner or later it was all gonna pass. She would become happier. She always thought of the fact that people now with perfect lives will have the worst in the future. And the people who deserve it now, will have it in the future. But at times that thought slips her mind and she would feel inferior. But she soon will learn the truth to her being on this earth.  
  
Nikkie was up and changing into a jean skirt, a red white and blue collar shirt, and her black sneakers. She tied her hair into a bun and went downstairs. She grabbed a cereal bar and went to the backyard where Alexa was. She sat on the bench and ate her breakfast.  
  
"Nikkie can we go see Craig today" Alexa asked while bouncing the basketball.  
  
"No...why would you want to" Nikkie asked  
  
"I wanna see Angie" Alexa said  
  
"Well no..we aren't going" Nikkie said angrily  
  
"Why" Alexa asked  
  
"Because no....I don't want to be near him" Nikkie said. And with that she got up and went out the backyard gate.  
  
She walked to Emma's because that's the only person she felt like talking to right now. She rang the doorbell and Emma answered.  
  
"Hey Emma" Nikkie said  
  
"Hi....come in" Emma said  
  
Nikkie walked in and sat on the couch. "So what's with the long face" Emma asked Nikkie  
  
"It's just that...people have been changing. I know we change a little but people are changing quickly and its just flashing right in front of me" Nikkie said  
  
"What exactly do you mean" Emma asked  
  
"Well Paige and I are getting a little closer but our recent secrets have got us in a gap. Manny's got a major major attitude problem and Craig has been so weird and so." Emma interrupted  
  
"I understand Manny but what's with Craig" Emma asked "What did he do" Emma added  
  
"Well he did..um well you know with Manny, and I caught him with Ashley. Then Manny thinks that I'm jealous of their relationship" Nikkie said  
  
"Why would she think that" Emma asked  
  
"Because when I was trying to tell her about Craig, she wasn't listening and she got the wrong message" Nikkie said  
  
"Well then straighten it out with her" Emma said  
  
"I can't and you know it's hard to explain anything to her now a days" Nikkie said  
  
"True.....so what's gonna happen" Emma asked  
  
"I don't know...I'm gonna talk to her later..I have to get the guest rooms ready...my cousins are coming tomorrow" Nikkie said  
  
"Alright then.call me later on my cell, I'm going out to my cousin Tania's house in a few.. ok" Emma said  
  
"Yeah..." Nikkie said and left.  
  
She walked down past the school and walked on the steps of Degrassi. She sat on one of the steps. She wrapped her arms around her knees and her head in her arms. Then she heard a ball bouncing. Coming closer...closer...closer. She was afraid that it might have been some sort of masked murderer but when she looked up she saw the one and only thing that lite up her dark life. JIMMY.  
  
"Nikkie why are you here all alone" Jimmy said  
  
"Nice to see you too" She responded as he sat next to her. He put his arm around her and he kissed her.  
  
"I'm sorry..what's wrong" Jimmy asked  
  
"Everything" Nikkie said  
  
He sat there listening to her. Listening to every word. He would never turn head because of distraction. When she talked, he listened. He understood and he tried talking to her. And she promised him that she would speak to Manny by the end of the day. Then he left and she went walking alone. She passed by her house and she went up to the door. She lifted her hand and was about to knock. She said "no" to herself but she knocked anyways. Her dad answered.  
  
"Is Manny here" Nikkie asked  
  
"No" he said  
  
"Do you know where she is" Nikkie asked  
  
"She went to Emma's" he replied  
  
"O...k thanks" Nikkie said confused. She knew Emma went to her cousins. But now the question is where Manny really went.  
  
"Craig's" Nikkie thought to herself.  
  
She walked quickly to Craig's house.  
  
She rang the doorbell. Joey opened the door.  
  
"Hey Nikkie...Craig's upstairs with Manny" Joey said. He was about to yell out Craig's name when she said  
  
"No..no, I'll just go upstairs" Nikkie said and started up  
  
She walked slowly and opened the door. She saw Manny lying down shirt unbuttoned with her tiny t-shirt on. And Craig was on top of her kissing her, kissing her neck.  
  
She walked in without letting them notice.  
  
"So Craig see you have no guilty conscious" Nikkie said as she walked in and sat at his computer which was right next to the bed. Craig got scared and jumped off of Manny.  
  
"Nikkie..what is going on with you" Manny said angrily  
  
"Me..with a problem..not at all. It's him whose not being truthful" Nikkie said  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about" Manny said as she buttoned her shirt  
  
"Oh..so now you wanna hear what I have to say" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie please..stop. and tell me what you are talking about" Manny said  
  
"Nikkie , don't" Craig begged  
  
"No....what" Manny said confused  
  
"No Craig she should know....he cheated on you...ok, your broken, your problem. You didn't understand me at first so....forget you" Nikkie said and she turned around.  
  
"Craig....what is she talki...please tell me what I don't understand. Tell me what I think she said isn't true" Manny said raising her voice. Craig stood in shock. He couldn't say anything..he was SPEECHLESS. With that Manny looked at him and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Nikkie arrived at her porch she saw Jimmy waiting. They went inside and she told him what had happened. They were in her room while he layed on her bed watching T.V. she was trying to find a shirt to wear for the party tomorrow. After her friends and cousins came they were going to a open teen night and a near by club. After she found a shirt she sat next to Jimmy were they began to make out. Jimmy was on the bed and Nikkie was on top of him. She was kissing his lips, neck, chest and stomach. But then the door bell rang. SO they had to stop. When she went downstairs and stayed at a peek so she could see who it was. She saw Manny walking in. She stood up and walked down the rest of the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing her" Nikkie asked her  
  
"I came to apologize. I don't understand what went on..at all" Manny said  
  
Nikkie told her the story and she left. Then Nikkie went upstairs to finish UNFINISHED business. (YOU KNOW) Nikkie and Jimmy later came downstairs to eat something. Her mom was out buying bedspreads for the extra beds and Alexa was with her. And Raylese was just around...with her friends. Then they left to the park to hang around. They stayed until 10:00. Then she went home. Nikkie went to sleep that night happy for the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie woke up and got into a pair of black capri's, a white tanktop, and her black sneakers. Her hair was in a bun and she sprayed on some perfume. She got into the car with her mom leaving Alexa with Raylese. When they got to the airport they waited for about 15 minutes until the door to gate 394 opened up. People came out. But when Nikkie saw the people she was waiting for she jumped and smiled with joy.  
  
Author's Note: HULLLOOO my fellow readers. LoL!!!!!!!! So whats new. Me nuthing much. Today I auditioned for vocal music at LaGuardia High School. Imma make it I can feel it. Anywayz I sang "Only Hope" from the movie A Walk To Remember. I love that movie.  
  
HOLLA!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Introduce Me!

Where I'll always Be  
  
Chapter 8: Introduce me!!  
  
Nikkie walked closer towards the door getting more nervous. Finally she saw her friend Patricia struggling with bags. A smile grew upon Nikkie's face. Then she saw her cousins, her aunt and uncle and the rest of her friends.  
  
(AUTHORS NOTE: 411..COUSIN'S that came: Roberta, Jonathan and Jessica {brother and sister}, and DJ and Tess {brother and Sister}....FRIENDS that came: LaLa (laraine), Junior ( Nikkie's x-boyfriend.but still best friend), Patty (patricica) and Christina. ( Christina and Patricia are cousins).  
  
Aunt Casey and Uncle Pauly came....))))))))))  
  
BACK TO STORY  
  
Nikkie ran up to Patty and hugged her. Then she hugged Johnathan, and LaLa. And everyone else. Then they helped out with the bags and left to home. When they got home there was big commotion. Kayla let everyone say hi, and hug. Then Kayla had to make the announcements of were everyone was going to stay.  
  
"Ok...I'm glad all of you showed up. So now we have to find out were all of you guys are going to sleep. Patricia, Junior and Christina will bunk in with Nikkie. LaLa, Roberta, Johnathan and Jessica will stay in the guestroom across the hall from Nikkie's bedroom. D.J and Tess will bunk with Raylese. Alexa will sleep with me. Casey can stay in Alexa's room. And Pauly can sleep on the pull-out couch." Kayla said. Everyone agreed and went to their rooms. They left their bags in their rooms and went to Nikkie's room.  
  
"Nice room" Patricia said  
  
"Nice place" Tess said  
  
"So what are we doing while we are here" Johnathan asked  
  
"Well..tonight there's a party. And your gonna meet my friends" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool...I'm up for a party" Junior said  
  
"You're a party animal" Lala said  
  
They all laughed and kept talking. Then after 5:00 they began to get ready for the party. Nikkie wore baggy khakii pants, and whine colored tanktop, and black sneakers, and a whine colored kangol hat that she tilted to the side. She let her straight hair down and she sprayed on some glitter shine on her arms and neck. Nikkie led everyone out of the house smelling good, looking good, and ready to party. Nikkie walked with Junior and LaLa on her side. The rest were behind her talking.  
  
"So we are finally gonna meet this mysterious Jimmy guy" Lala said  
  
"He's no mystery...you saw his picture online" Nikkei said  
  
"Well I didn't" Tess said from behind her.  
  
"Ok.ok. You'll see him right now" Nikkie said  
  
They walked up in front of Jimmy's building.  
  
"I'll be right back, stay here" Nikkie said as she opened the door to the lobby.  
  
Nikkie got to his floor and she knocked on his door. Jimmy opened up.  
  
"Hey honey...I was just leaving" Jimmy said as he pulled her by her waist and kissed her.  
  
"You smell good..." Nikkie said. Jimmy laughed  
  
"Where's your friends" Jimmy asked  
  
"Downstairs waiting..so let's go" Nikkie said.  
  
Jimmy pulled on his black t-shirt. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black sneakers and a black Jordan wrist sweatband. He grabbed his keys and left. They walked out of the lobby holding his hand. They were all standing there talking until they heard the lobby door close. They all turned around and saw Jimmy and Nikkie standing there.  
  
"Guys this is..Jimmy" Nikkei said  
  
"Hi" Jimmy said nervously  
  
"Hey" they all said  
  
"Oh.come.on!! Ya know you ain't that boring. Let's go and let loose" Nikkie said  
  
They all clapped and cheered and kept walking. They found the club and went inside. They walked around.  
  
"Ok I think this is the point where you could be on your own and if you follow me, we could find some of my friends" Nikkie said  
  
Nikkie walked up to Paige with Junior, Lala, Patricia and Jonathan on her side.  
  
"Paige these are my friends and that's my cousin" Nikkie screamed  
  
"Hey, you guys got here this morning" Paige asked them  
  
"Yeah.." Lala said  
  
"So do you sit around here at a party or do you check out all of these hotties" Patricia said "By the way you could call me Patty" Patricia added  
  
"Cool" Paige said "But um..for one thing I doubt some of these so called hotties are single. So we girls learn to stay away" Paige said  
  
"Oh well. Anyways..I wouldn't want to cheat on my boyfriend Rodney" Lala said  
  
"Lala..since when" Nikkie asked in excitement  
  
"Since last month..I wanted to keep it a secret" Lala said "Oh yeah.I'm Laraine, but everyone calls me Lala" Lala said  
  
"Nikkie who is that at the wall" Jessica said as she came up to Nikkie  
  
"Oh him..his name is Craig. But don't get involved. He's a player" Nikkie said  
  
Then Ashley came out of nowhere and tapped Nikkie on the shoulder  
  
"Um Nikkie can I talk to you" Ashley asked  
  
"About what.." Nikkie asked  
  
"About Craig" Ashley responded  
  
"My least favorite subject..thanks for asking" Nikkie said  
  
"Seriously" Ashley said  
  
"Fine..I'll be back" Nikkie said as she left  
  
"Ok..what do you need to tell me" Nikkie asked Ashley  
  
"I think you got the wrong message when I was at Craig's" Ashley said  
  
"What kind of message do you think I got" Nikkie said  
  
"Well Craig told me that you thought we were like doing something..and we weren't" Ashley said  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe you" Nikkie said  
  
"Well yeah, because I'm telling you the honest truth" Ashley said  
  
"But your lipstick was smeared, your hair was just messy and Craig looked like he had been enjoying himself" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok..yeah. Well so...what's the point of getting so upset. I mean are you jealous or something" Ashley asked  
  
"No for your information.....have you guys done it yet" Nikkie asked her  
  
"No..." Ashley said  
  
"Well guess what. He did it with Manny and if it wasn't for me they would of done it again" Nikkei said  
  
"No way. He dumped her last year" Ashley said  
  
"Yeah last year. This is a new year. For him and her. They did it." Nikkie said. Ashley looked down  
  
"Believe me..don't try to get with him" Nikkei said  
  
"Sure" Ashley said. And she turned around and disappeared in the crowd. Nikkie walked to Jimmy and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to a empty corner. She wrapped her hands around Jimmy and leaned her head on his chest. She was tired and a little upset. But she decided to dance anyways. The song "Over" from Ashanti played.  
  
It was getting late so they began to head home all together. Nikkie's group along with Paige, Hazel, Spinner, and Craig who was walking by himself really. Nikkie was hand in hand with Jimmy while everyone else was just walking behind. When Nikkie got home she kissed Jimmy good-bye who had walked her home. When they got inside they all went to bed. Patricia slept in Nikkie's bed with her.  
  
"So you and Jimmy seem really cute together" Patty whispered  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said  
  
"But what about you and Junior. I mean I know yall broke up but, you havn't hardly talked to each other since we got here" Patty whispered  
  
"Well, I was mostly with you guys and Jimmy" Nikkie whispered  
  
"That's not an excuse" Patty whispered back to her  
  
"Good night Patty" Nikkie said and she turned her body and got comfortable  
  
"Good night" Patty said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days went by and they all got introduced to Nikkie's new friends. Nikkie called up Emma to find out about the surprise.  
  
"Emma so what's with this surprise your parents have for you" Nikkie asked  
  
"Well she said she won't say until we have gathered everyone whose going and when were in the bus she is renting" Emma said  
  
"Wow..then it must be big" Nikkie said  
  
"I know...and she said I could bring as many as I wanted" Emma said  
  
"Cool...whose going" Nikkie asked  
  
"Ok. You, Manny, Paige, Jimmy, Spinner, J.T., Toby, Craig, Chris, Hazel, and you and your cousins. Which one's are going" Emma said  
  
"Well Patty, Lala, Junior, and Christina are coming. But my cousins D.J and Tess are leaving tomorrow cause they are going on vacation to Miami with their parents. And that leaves Johnathan, Jessica and Raylese" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool" Emma said  
  
"Well when are we going" Nikkie asked  
  
"It's supposed to be the day after tomorrow" Emma said  
  
"OOOhhhhh. Well I gotta leave you. Raylese wants the phone. See you later ok" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, bye" Emma said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day they hung out at the house. Jimmy, Paige, and Hazel, and Spinner came over. They watched movies. Ate pizza. And just chilled the whole night.  
  
The next day Tess and DJ left. Nikkie went out with Lala, Patty, Junior, and Christina while her cousins hung with Raylese. Nikkie went to the movies with her friends and her other friends. Afterwards they went to the park. Then they all went home to get some sleep about the next day.  
  
Author's Note: The next chapter is cummin Sunday night because I have major homework projects to do. K Holla Back 


	9. Chapter 9: They Said What?

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 9: They said what?  
  
Nikkie woke up the following morning. She was tired and her eyes wouldn't stay open. The whole house was still asleep. She walked into the bathroom and washed up her face and teeth. Then Lala walked in. Lala reached in front of Nikkie's face for the hair brush. She brushed out her black hair and tied it up in a futon bun.  
  
"So what time is this little trip" Lala asked  
  
"I have no clue, but I'm calling Emma later" Nikkie said  
  
"Oh..well I was wondering..um I sort of have my period and I'm having major cramps" Lala said  
  
"Lala..are your sure you can't make it" Nikkie said in an upset voice  
  
"I'm sure...trust me I've had these certain pains before and they last a while so I don't want to stress myself even more" Lala said  
  
"Well then...you do what you gotta do" Nikkie said. Nikkie was about to walk out of the bathroom when Lala said something.  
  
"Um...I heard some things" Lala said in a concerned voice  
  
"What...heard what" Nikkie asked  
  
"Well they have been saying some things about you at that party a few days ago" Lala said  
  
"What were they saying" Nikkie asked  
  
"Well they were saying..." Lala was interrupted when the phone in her room rang. Nikkie looked at her nervously and went into her room. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw the last name Michaelchuk on it. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Paige" Nikkie said  
  
"Hey..hun can I talk to you" Paige asked  
  
"Sure ...anything" Nikkie said  
  
"Remember that conversation we had that day you found out my secret" Paige said  
  
"Yeah..what about it" Nikkie said. That's when Lala came in and saw Nikkie sitting at the computer desk and she looked at her.  
  
"Well remember how you said we weren't to keep anything else from each other" Paige said  
  
"Spit it out all ready" Nikkie said  
  
"Well I wanna know the complete truth...are you keeping something from me" Paige said  
  
"What...no. What do you think I'm keeping from you. Hello, if I told you to not keep anything from me don't you think it's dido for me" Nikkie said  
  
"It's just that people said that...." Paige paused because she didn't know exactly what to say  
  
"Said what" Nikkie said impatiently  
  
"You didn't hear. People are saying that...your...pregnant...with Jimmy's baby" Paige said slowly. Nikkie stood there in silence and in shock.  
  
"Nikkie are you still there" Paige asked  
  
"Y-yeah" Nikkie said  
  
"That's not true.....right" Paige asked. Nikkie didn't answer.  
  
"Who said this to you" Nikkie asked  
  
"Nikkie....is it true" Paige asked  
  
"No....it's not. I don't know where people got the idea but it's not true" Nikkie said  
  
"Well...I'm gonna call you later. I just needed to know right now. It's been driving me nuts" Paige said  
  
"Ok..bye" Nikkie said and hung up the phone. She put the phone onto the charger. She looked down then at Lala.  
  
"They said I was pregnant" Nikkie said softly and confused  
  
"Yeah....it's probably in everyone's conversations by now" Lala said but trying not to hurt Nikkie's feelings. Nikkie got up and went to go change. She slipped on a black pair of pants, and grey tight t-shirt. She walked around in socks and her hair in wavy curls. She walked into the living room to find Patricia, Junior and Johnathan on the couch. She sat on the floor and crossed her legs. It was silence in the room until it choked her to make everyone say what was on their minds.  
  
"Go ahead...ask me. Ask me" Nikkie yelled out to them  
  
"What are you talking about" Johnathan asked  
  
"Ask me if I'm pregnant. I know your dieing to ask..right" Nikkie said and she stormed out to the front porch. Junior was about to get up when Patricia pulled him down.  
  
"Leave her...let her cool down for a second" Patricia said  
  
Nikkie sat on the front porch upset and just pouring herself out into tears. Then as she looked at the floor four feet seemed to have stepped in front of her. One pair was black nike's and the other's were black flip flops. She looked up to see Jimmy and Emma.  
  
"What's wrong" Emma asked as she sat next to her  
  
"Everything" Nikkie said  
  
"What do you mean" Jimmy asked as he sat on the opposite side.  
  
"I mean..why are people always gossiping. Did you hear last weeks news that I wasn't aware of. If you didn't let me give you guys an update. I'm pregnant" Nikkie said  
  
"What..I-I didn't know" Jimmy said  
  
"Neither did I....it's a rumor and I have no clue how it started" Nikkie said  
  
"So your not pregnant" Emma said  
  
"No" Nikkie said as she stuck her head back into her knees.  
  
"Come on to my house....you can hang there for a while" Emma suggested. "You can come too Jimmy" Emma added  
  
"I can't leave my house..my cousins..my friends" Nikkie said  
  
"I'm sure they will understand" Jimmy said  
  
Nikkie got up and grabbed her sneakers and walked out the door with Jimmy and Emma. They walked slow and talked.  
  
"I know I really wanted my family home..but sometimes all the pressure makes me want to scream" Nikkie said  
  
"What's the pressure" Jimmy asked  
  
"Everything...it's crowded...it's noisy and things were so calm before they showed up. Now it's just been drama. I mean..when I'm with them it's fun. But then something big has to happen" Nikkie said  
  
"I feel you...things get tough, but we all live" Emma said  
  
"Yeah...but what would make them think I'm pregnant" Nikkie said  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Manny was just waking up. Yeah it was late..but she was tired. She went to the bathroom and washed up her face. Then a sharp pain came to her stomach. She rubbed her stomach. Then it came stronger. She bent over to the toilet. She grabbed a towel and put it around her neck. Her mom was down the hallway when she heard someone throwing up. She went towards the bathroom door and knocked once.  
  
"Manny..Manuela. Are you ok" she asked  
  
"I-I'm fine..mom...I'm fine" Manny replied  
  
"Are you sure" she asked  
  
Manny was frustrated at this point. "Yes..mom I'm fine..just, can I please have some privacy" Manny said angrily. Manny got up and cleaned her face with cold water. She backed up to the wall and fell to the floor. She began to cry. She didn't have to think twice about why her stomach was feeling this way. She knew what was coming to her. She knew what was happening with her body. But she was scared to tell a soul. People would think she was a slut because she slept with someone without protection. She knew news got around with only telling one person. Sometimes even the person you mostly trust. So she was going to make plans. Was she going to run away? Was she going to find a way to kill the baby without an abortion? Or could this just be cramps? Manny had to straighten things out soon..or else she could be in a rough situation.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Nikkie and Jimmy were at Emma's house. Emma and Jimmy were playing cards on her bed. Nikkie was looking out the window. She was thinking about everything.  
  
Paige and Hazel, their friendship with two popularity freaks. They may act weird, but they were great friends.  
  
Emma and Manny, their compalibilty. Emma was always there. She always knew what to say because she was going through depression moods too. Manny was only caring for herself. She was only thinking of herself. She wasn't realizing everyone elses feelings until she had walked in on her and Craig.  
  
J.T., Toby and Kendra were good friends. They were good people to hang out with, and Nikkie always included them.  
  
Ashley and Ellie were ok people. Ashley was fun to hang with. But realizing the changes in Craig changed her. Ellie was fun, spunky, and spontaneous. One day she would walk around gloomy and dull. The next it's a socializer.  
  
Terri and Spinner were fun and crazy. Terri is a down to earth girl who listened to Nikkie and everyone else. She would give them a good talking to even if she hardly knew them. Spinner is just a plain old weirdo. But a good-funny weirdo. He always made people laugh. But sometimes he would take his comedy show a little to far and he would just get booed off stage.  
  
Craig isn't much what Nikkie thought anymore. He was changing as every second passed. Lately he hasn't really been on the great friend list. Every time Nikkie would have a look on him, he wouldn't exactly be doing the right thing.  
  
Marco was gay and he wasn't ashamed of it either. Nikkie didn't care. He was a good friend and he always had a way to help someone out. Plus it's just an extra person to hang with to check out the guys with. (And Nikkie's met Dylan. Of course. I mean duh Paige and Nikkie are best buds.)  
  
Sean wasn't really what you would call a friend. He hasn't been very great to Emma and he really has been shoving his new so called better life in her face. But then a again he was perfect at the beginning. But he has changed.  
  
Chris Sharpe a kid Nikkie really hasn't met. But maybe sooner than you think he'll be apart of Nikkie and her crew of friends.  
  
And we can't forget Jimmy. Nikkie's air. Her life and what she depends on. He always find a way to make her feel right and better again. Even if it's just her being a little sick of life. He knew what to do.  
  
Nikkie snapped out of her daydream when Emma tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"I brought you some water" Emma said as she handed her the glass.  
  
"Thanks" Nikkie said  
  
"Um...your mom called here" Emma told her  
  
"What...what did you tell her" Nikkie said  
  
"I told her that I havn't seen you since yesterday" Emma said  
  
"Are you planning on hiding out or something..I mean if you know your not pregnant. Hwy stress it" Jimmy said  
  
"Because I don't wan tot walk in the streets while people give me dirty looks" Nikkie said "I mean I could imagine how far it's gotten out already" Nikkie added  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find out who started this" Jimmy said  
  
Nikkie went and sat on Jimmy's lap.  
  
"So what time is this little trip" Nikkie asked  
  
"It's canceled...were going next weekend because we were planning on taking snake but..he's not feeling well this morning" Emma said  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do today" Nikkie asked  
  
"It depends are we actually gonna leave the house" Jimmy asked  
  
"Well....I mean I'm gonna have to sooner or later right" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok...then where will we go" Emma asked  
  
"How about the beach....I mean just to hang there" Nikkie said  
  
"Fine by me" Emma said  
  
"But just us...ok" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok...don't worry" Jimmy said and he kissed her  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They spent their day at the beach just talking laughing, cracking jokes, and just hanging around.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
J.T. was at Toby's house (as usual) and they were just hanging.  
  
"So..what are we gonna do today" Toby asked J.T, he was off in another land.  
  
"J.T. hello" Toby said  
  
"Oh.sorry. What did you say Manny" J.T asked  
  
"What" Toby asked in shock  
  
"What" J.t. asked in confusion  
  
"You..you just called me Manny" Toby said  
  
"No I didn't" J.T. said  
  
"Yes you" Toby said  
  
"No I didn't" J.T. said  
  
"Yes..yes you did. You were thinking about Manny weren't you" Toby bragged  
  
"No..no..maybe. So what. It's not like havn't thought of Kendra before" J.T. said  
  
"Yeah..but see J.T. I'm actually with her" Toby said as he put his arm around J.T.  
  
"Shut up" J.T. said  
  
"So you never got close to Manny ever since that dance" Toby asked  
  
"Ever since that kiss" J.T. said  
  
" She kissed you" Toby asked  
  
"Yeah..and I never really went out with her afterwards" J.T. said  
  
"Well why don't you call her and ask her" Toby said  
  
"No...she's probably hung over Sully or Craig" J.T. said  
  
"Well it's worth a try" Toby said. J.T agreed and called Manny. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Manny" J.T. said  
  
"Hey J.T." Manny said calmly  
  
"You ok...you don't sound to good" J.T. said  
  
"I'm fine...so what's new" Manny asked him  
  
"Well nothing much" J.T said. Then Toby raised a ad from the newspaper for a movie. He pointed to it.  
  
"Um..Manny I was wondering.if you wanted to like go to the movies with me and Toby and Kendra" J.T. asked her  
  
"Well..." Manny said  
  
"Please don't say no...because I was really hoping you would come" Manny said  
  
"Ok..why not" Manny said  
  
"Ok great. Pick you up at..." J.T. paused while Toby looked at the paper. Toby held up his fingers.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8:00...ok" J.T. said  
  
"Great..see you then..bye" Manny said  
  
"Bye" J.T. said and he hung up the phone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Emma, Nikkie, and Jimmy were walking home. Jimmy and Nikkie dropped Emma off at her house.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow ok Em" Nikkie said  
  
"Sure, bye Nikkie, bye Jimmy" Emma said  
  
"Bye" Jimmy said as he put his arm around Nikkie's neck.  
  
"So...how's m baby girl feeling after a day of peace with two of her friends" Jimmy said  
  
"Technically one friend and one boyfriend" Nikkie said as she smiled  
  
"Hey...so what's gonna happen tomorrow" Jimmy asked her  
  
"I don't know probably end up hanging out here" Nikkie said  
  
"How bout me and Spin come over..give you a little fun" Jimmy suggested  
  
"Ok...no wild stuff..you know how Spinner gets" Nikkie said as they reached her porch.  
  
"Don't worry" Jimmy said "Well I leave you here ok...call me as soon as you wake up" Jimmy added  
  
"K" Nikkie said and gave him a kiss and went inside.  
  
Nikkie went inside to find her uncle and mom in the kitchen. It looked like they had been standing there since the moment she left. What was Nikkie going to say? What were they going to say?  
  
Author's Note: Hey wass reeeely goood!!!!! Ok here's the deal chapter 10 is cumming Tuesday (or even earlier if I have time) ok. Um and you see I kind of changed my idea around. It's now Manny with the secrets and Nikkie being gossiped about. Ok...so read and review and enjoy!!!!!  
  
And I know people hate bad grammar. But sometimes I write too many pages, and it's hard to try not missing any mistakes. I mean after using grammar and spell check. I still need to go over it. Well sorry. But you still understand the story ..right. (  
  
HOLLLLAAAAA!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Scream If You Can!

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 10: Scream if you Can  
  
Nikkie walked in and set her keys on the counter. She looked at her mom and uncle. They were looking at her without saying a word. Nikkie was about to head to the stairs when her mom spoke up.  
  
"Where have you been" she yelled  
  
"I was out with my friends" Nikkie replied  
  
"Oh really....tell me more about this day of yours" she asked  
  
"Well I was with Emma and Jimmy" Nikkie said  
  
"Why...you left your cousins and friends here. They came here to see you and Raylese, not to be stranded and left alone" uncle Pauly said  
  
"But they weren't alone. Raylese is here and they probably had plenty to do" Nikkie said  
  
"And we have been getting phone calls from your friends. They were acting like you were dying or something. What's going on with you lately" her mom yelled  
  
"Nothing..nothing is wrong with me" Nikkie said and she stormed out of the house.  
  
"Nikkie..Nikkie get back here..Nikkie" Pauly yelled and he followed her out of the house. He grabbed her shoulder and she shrugged it off as she kept walking.  
  
"Nikkie stop" Pauly yelled  
  
"No leave me alone...you don't control me" Nikkie yelled. Right then he turned her around and slapped her. At this point they had been in front of Craig's house. When the impact came through her face. She touched it. It burned. And the words blurted out into the whole street.  
  
"I HATE YOU" Nikkie yelled  
  
He turned around and walked away with a shocked and bad feeling. Nikkie stood there watching him walk back to the house. And she stayed with a look on her face. She turned around and walked away. But she stopped to realize that Craig was standing at the foot of his steps. She looked at him and he walked closer to her. She stood there looking at the ground. He came up to her.  
  
"N-Nikkie..you ok" Craig asked her.  
  
"Leave me alone Craig" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie I can't" Craig said  
  
"What are you talking about" Nikkie said  
  
"I mean...I thought about everything you said to me. And I really feel bad for what I did to you" Craig said  
  
"Sure you do Craig" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie would you just listen to me for like a minute please" Craig said  
  
"Fine" Nikkie said  
  
"What do you want out of me. That day with Manny was real. Ashley showed up because she wanted to be with me again. I was trying to explain to her about Manny, but she came on to me" Craig said  
  
"So did you didn't stop her" Nikkie said  
  
"Of course I did. That's why when I came up to the door I seemed a little tense." Craig explained  
  
" Well how do you explain the calm look on Ashley's face" Nikkie asked  
  
"She thought she won me over. But after you left. She left right after you. But she still thought she got me" Craig said  
  
"Are you putting on another show" Nikkie asked  
  
"No..but what I just saw isn't exactly front row at the school play" Craig said as he touched the bruise that was on her cheek.  
  
"Come inside" Craig asked  
  
"I can't...my mom she'll..." Craig interrupted her  
  
"She'll what...get your uncle to hit you again" Craig said. Tears came up in Nikkie's eyes. He hugged her tight and didn't want to let her go. They walked inside his house.  
  
MEAWHILE  
  
Pauly was in the house sitting on the couch.  
  
"I hit her..I can't believe I hit her. I never hit my own children and I hit my niece" Pauly said as Kayla came into the kitchen with a cup of coffee.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it. She'll forgive you" Kayla said  
  
"No she won't. I have been the closes thing to a father to her. And I did something Chris would of never done." Pauly said  
  
"Well you feel guilty now...but she will end up giving in" Kayla said  
  
BACK AT CRAIG'S  
  
Nikkie was sitting on Craig's bed and Craig came upstairs with a bag of ice.  
  
"Here you go...you'll need it" Craig said as he handed her the ice  
  
"Thanks..what now you're a doctor" Nikkie said  
  
"No..but I lived with one" Craig said  
  
"Your dad...you never told me much about him. Except that he died in a car crash." Nikkie said  
  
"You wanna know more" Craig asked  
  
"Well he was a surgeon. He was always busy and we had plenty. But all the work stressed him. So I guess he didn't want to waist money on a punching bag to relieve his stress. So he took it out on me"  
  
"He beat you. So now you living with your step-dad" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah..one night we had a big fight..he drove off quickly and he died" Craig said  
  
"Wow" Nikkie said  
  
"So it's 11:00 and there's nothing to do" Craig said  
  
"I'm am not going home yet" Nikkie said  
  
"Well I'll be right back I'm gonna go find any movies downstairs" Craig said and he closed the door behind him. Nikkie layed down on the bed and drifted off to sleep. She began to remember all the times she had with Craig.  
  
**The day she told him that her father died.**  
  
**Nikkie looked at Jimmy and let go of his hand. She ran up behind Craig and stood behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she immediately gave him a big hug. He was surprised to see her. It hadn't been since that day of the accident that he saw her.  
  
" How are you feeling" Craig asked with so much shock that she was so hyper after what had happened.  
  
"I'm good...but, things happened" Nikkie said  
  
"Like what" Craig asked  
  
Nikkie crossed her arms, rubbed her arms coz of the little breeze and looked at her feet. Then back up.  
  
"My dad..he died" Nikkie said rubbing her arm again  
  
"Oh man...I'm sorry..Nikkie I had no clue" Craig said  
  
Nikkie said "Yeah well I guess that's all people can say"  
  
Craig hugged Nikkie and she began to tear.**  
  
** The day she was talking to Craig about her father after his death**  
  
**When she had came down she found Craig looking at the picture of her father that was sitting on the high table in the living room where they kept all pictures of relatives and friends. Nikkie came closer to Craig and looked at the picture he had in his hands.  
  
"He was the greatest dad...not the ones that you say that he's the greatest because you want to make him feel better..I mean he really was one of the greatest dads. He didn't have to spoil me with money to get me to love him and show it. It was just there for me... all my love for him....Now he's..gone" Nikkie said with a sad tone in her voice.  
  
"Well..Nikkie you can't always keep everything you have. Sometimes you have to let go".  
  
"I know it just that I wasn't ready to let go yet..it was just to sudden first the news about him, then my accident, then him dieing...the only good thing that happened between that was Jimmy" Nikkie said.  
  
"Yeah...but no ones ever ready. Just like my dad's death I wasn't ready for the major hit. I didn't miss him until the worst moment. It was then that it hit me that I did love him" Craig told her.  
  
Silence hit for a few. Then Craig wrapped a arm around Nikkie and kissed her on top of her head.**  
  
SHE KEPT SLEEPING FROM THERE  
  
Craig came upstairs and opened the door. He didn't realize she was sleeping. He was talking to himself.  
  
"So what do you wanna see..uh we got The..." Craig stopped when he turned to Nikkie and saw that she was sleeping. He went up to her and covered her with the sheets. He pulled out the sleeping bag from the closet and went to sleep on the floor.  
  
Craig had visions of every moment Nikkie had ever smiled in front of him. Well the times she looked amazing as she smiled. He still liked her. But he knew he wouldn't be able to get with her because he's hooked up with one of her best friends. And plus they were friends and she had a boyfriend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Craig woke up and washed up. He came into the room and changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. He reached over and woke up Nikkie.  
  
"Nikkie...Nikkie wake up" Craig whispered as he tried not to scare her.  
  
"Huh...what's wrong" Nikkie said  
  
"Nothing...you gotta get up" Craig said  
  
"Why" Nikkie whined  
  
"Your mom is probably really worried about you" Craig said  
  
"So" Nikkie said. She looked at Craig and he gave her a look.  
  
"Fine I'm up" Nikkie said as she got up and headed to the bathroom. After she washed up and changed into one of Craig's big white t-shirts she went outside to the front porch. Then Craig followed.  
  
"So there's no more tension between us" Craig said  
  
"Not really. So how much you wanna bet my mom is gonna act all sweet at the door when she see's you. But when you leave she goes totally ballistic" Nikkie said  
  
" Well as long as I'm not watching" Craig said  
  
"Shut up" Nikkie said as she shrugged Craig in the shoulder and they began to walk. They talked like old times. Like the times when she had just started at Degrassi. She felt so comfortable again. In fact they both felt so calm and comfortable again.  
  
Nikkie and Craig arrived at the house. She opened the door and let herself in along with Craig. She noticed Johnathan and Patty was on the couch. She looked at the clock on the wall and turned her head to realize her mom had entered the room.  
  
"Hi Craig..thank you for bringing Nikkie home. I can take it from here" Kayla said  
  
"Ummm...ok Ms.S. Bye Nikkie" Craig said and closed the door behind him.  
  
"NIKKIE WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU" Kayla yelled  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me. What just because I stay at a friends house it's now identify that I have a problem" Nikkie said. That's when all of her cousins and friends gathered up at the staircase as they watched the argument.  
  
"Well you seem out of control lately and I'm just being a mother" Kayla said  
  
"You sound more like a magazine reporter then my mother" Nikkie said  
  
"First you abandon your guest, then leave the house and don't come back till morning and then you decide to blame the world for your behavior" Kayla yelled  
  
"Who said I was blaming the world. You make big deals out of little situations...most likely I would say that what Pauly did to me is a bigger situation" Nikkie said  
  
"That's not my problem" Kayla said  
  
"So your just gonna sit back and watch him do it again. He has no right. He is not my dad." Nikkie said  
  
"Well he's the closest you got. He was always there for you after your mother died and after Chris died. And now look you wanna watch him get blown from your life" Kayla said  
  
"No...but he had no right. He wants to know things I don't need to tell him" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie..just change yourself before bad things begin to happen" Kayla said  
  
"Like what will happen to me" Nikkie said  
  
"You have been hurt to many times. I don't wanna see that again" Kayla said as she broke into tears. "You were just like your mother. Ambitious, beautiful and she never kept her feelings inside. You took after her. But you have to learn that life isn't always easy" Kayla added  
  
"You think I don't know that. I do and I'm sorry for hurting you. But I just need air right now. I'm not trying to diss yall or anything. But lately I have been crowded in and suffocated. I need room" Nikkie said and from their she ran up to her room.  
  
Patty followed her upstairs. She found Nikkie on her bed letting the hot sun shine through the window. Nikkie's forehead glistened from the sweat. Patty sat next to Nikkie.  
  
"I get what you said downstairs. We all need our room. And you had to get out. You did what was best" Patty said quietly  
  
"I know..if I was to stay longer I swear...I would of screamed" Nikkie said. Patty laughed and they hugged.  
  
Nikkie apologized to everyone and they accepted. But she still wasn't talking to Pauly. Everytime they past by each other they'd do it like they never even met. They hung the whole day with Jimmy, Emma, Paige and Craig.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Manny was getting ready for there date. She slipped on a short pink skirt and a white t-shirt that said "QT" and a light pink sweater. She put on white flip flops and she let her hair down in curls. She walked around her room nervously. She held her stomach tight. Then she heard the doorbell. She grabbed her keys and her white purse. She walked downstairs knowing her parents were working. She opened the door to see J.T.  
  
"Hey...ready to go" J.T. asked  
  
"Yeah.where's Toby and Kendra" Manny asked  
  
"Kendra got food poisoning at a Italian resturaunt and Toby just doesn't want to come without his beloved Kendra" J.T. said. They both laughed.  
  
They walked to the movies. When they got to the theatre J.T. paid for the tickets and Manny paid fro food. She got a small soda and J.T. popcorn, soda, and Twizzlers. They got inside the theatres and sat down. The movie started.  
  
After a while Manny's stomach began to hurt. J.T. was holding her hand. And she didn't notice until she snatched her hand away to touch her stomach.  
  
"You ok Manny" J.T asked  
  
"No...my stomach ...it's a little pain" Manny said and she got up. "J.T I'm sorry..but I really feel the need to go home" Manny added  
  
"Ok..no problem" J.T. said as he stood up to hold the door for her. Then she stopped outside.  
  
"Are we going or not" J.T asked  
  
"It's now or never" Manny said  
  
"What..what are you saying" J.T asked  
  
"Um.J.T. can I trust you not to tell anyone" Manny asked  
  
"Of course. What ever it is... I'll keep" J.T. said  
  
Manny told him what he stomachache might be about. He was shocked about who might be the father. But he figured. What she wanted was a friend behind her. Because this was the perfect moment to do it since her parents weren't going to be home. So they both walked into a pharmacy hand in hand ready for what Manny had to face.  
  
Author's Note: Wass Up!! Um...Chpt 11 cummin 2morrow or Saturday. Ok Bye Bye!!!! " 


	11. Chapter 11:Rumors Can SOMETIMES Be True

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 11: Rumors can SOMETIMES be true  
  
Manny walked in and searched around. That's when she began to pass by condoms and birth control pills. But that's when the thing she was looking for caught her eye. She looked at the label. It was a pregnancy test. She read the instructions and began to get nervous. She looked at J.T. and he looked at her.  
  
"So are you ready for this" J.T. asked  
  
"Yeah..if I was smart enough to lure a guy into my bed, I think I should be smart enough to check my body" Manny said  
  
"Ok lets go" J.T said as they walked up to the cash register.  
  
The lady looked at them as she held the box. She swiped it and Manny handed over the cash. She grabbed her bag and left the pharmacy without even grabbing her change. She walked down the street quickly. J.T quickly caught up. Manny arrived at the front steps and they both went inside.  
  
J.T sat on the couch.  
  
"J.T I'm so sorry are date was ruined. It was the only chance I had to get this" Manny apologized  
  
"I told you already, it's ok" J.T said  
  
"I'll be right back" Manny said as she went upstairs. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She opened the box and set it on the sink.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Nikkie was sitting on the park bench. She was talking with Jessica and Patty.  
  
"So I thought you didn't hang with Craig. He's a player" Jessica said  
  
"Well he said sorry. He did things that he didn't mean to do" Nikkie said  
  
"Well anyways he's cute but has a girlfriend right" Patty said  
  
"Well he's confused about a few things but...I think him and Manny have a thing. Why do you ask" Nikkie said as she smiled  
  
"I don't know. He seems he knows how to work a relationship" Patty said  
  
"Maybe..but lets talk about something else" Nikkie suggested.  
  
After a while they all headed to Nikkie's house.  
  
BACK AT MANNY'S  
  
Manny had finished taking the test and she was waiting for the results J.T was still downstairs waiting for Manny. Manny then saw the results appear. She lifted the test off the rim of the sink and held it up to see clearly. She then looked around the room as her chin shivered as for she was there about to break down into tears. She dropped the test on the floor and she looked in the mirror.  
  
"I am a slut" Manny said to herself. Then the door opened up.  
  
"No your not" J.T said. She went up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Yes I am. It's my fault I'm pregnant" Manny said  
  
"No.you got what you wanted. But with a bigger price" J.T said  
  
"I wanted Craig. Not a child along with him" Manny cried  
  
"Let's go downstairs" J.T suggested as they walked down the hall.  
  
Manny and J.T sat on the couch. Manny was shocked and depressed. Her sweater was off. He shirt was completely drenched in tears. Her hair was messed up. And she didn't care about her appearance in front of J.T.  
  
"So what are you gonna do" J.T asked after the silence  
  
"I don't know. I can't raise a baby at my age. Yet I could have sex a my age" Manny said  
  
"Exactly" J.T. said "But you didn't think about protection" J.T added  
  
"Of course..but I was so caught up in the moment that it slipped my mind and I enjoyed instead of worried" Manny said  
  
"Well there's only three options, Tell Craig and find a way to take care of him or her. Or give the baby up for adoption. Or..." J.T said and then stopped  
  
"An abortion.. I don't want to hurt a life. That's just crazy. It's murdering a unborn child. It's still a life that you stole" Manny said  
  
"Well then there's only two options for you" J.T said as he got up.  
  
Manny looked down and another tear fell. "Look I gotta go. It's getting late. I'll call you" J.T said. As he headed to the door Manny got up.  
  
"Promise you won't tell" Manny said as she held open the door and J.T was at the door way slipping on his jacket.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get back to you" J.T said and kissed Manny on the cheek and left. Manny closed the door and leaned her back against it. She banged the back of her head on the door. She was thinking that J.T was great guy. How could she diss him like that. He had asked her out once after her new look. And she turned him down for Sully. She was too over her head about her new popularity that she didn't realize what a great guy J.T had became.  
  
Manny headed to her room and laid down on her bed. She turned on her radio. The song "When will I see you again" from Brian Mcknight played. She fell asleep and dreamt about that night with Craig. She felt so innocent at the beginning. But now she felt immature instead of mature. Just because she has had sex and was pregnant didn't make her less or greater than the kid she is. But all she could do was blame her wrong doing. She didn't mean to do it. She was just checking her e-mail until Craig pulled her towards him. And one thing leaded to another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BACK AT NIKKIE'S  
  
Nikkie was lying in bed thinking about how she forgave Craig so quickly. How things were running in the house. Things were going great except that her and Pauly were still not talking. Nikkie fell alseep a few minutes later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Manny woke up the next morning feeling a little sick.  
  
Nikkie woke up and went downstairs. But she saw her uncle on the couch. So she went back upstairs.  
  
J.T woke up thinking about how Manny was doing. But he wasn't all that worried.  
  
Emma woke up thinking about Nikkie and how she was dealing with the whole chaos in the house. But she was also getting worried for snake. He hadn't been feeling well. Especially with the Chemo.  
  
But Craig woke up thinking so little. Not once did the thought of Manny being pregnant cross his mind. He wouldn't ever think of that possibility. But soon he would find out that you have to think about the little things before you head out to think of the bigger things.  
  
Manny got up and slipped on a pair of red sweat pants and a white see- through t-shirt that said "Whatever" on it in red. All you could see was her bra through it. Her hair was in a sloppy bun and pieces of hair was falling on her face. But she twirled around her ears. She had silver hooped earrings and a silver chain that had a red pen hanging from it. She slipped on the red matching sweater and a pair of black sneakers.  
  
She stayed downstairs watching T.V. and eating a bowl of cereal. She watched cartoons and listened to music till noon.  
  
Nikkie was at home in her bedroom online just reading her e-mails and surfing the net. Junior walked into the room and looked at the screen.  
  
"What are you doing" Junior asked  
  
"Nothing...what's wrong why didn't you go to the mall with Raylese and all the girls" Nikkie asked him  
  
"You really think me and Johnathan were going to hang around a bunch of girls at the mall" Junior said  
  
Nikkie laughed as she logged off. "True...so only you and Johnathan stayed" Nikkie said  
  
"And Pauly" Junior said. Nikkie rolled her eyes and went onto her closet to find a outfit to wear.  
  
She pulled out a pair of black jeans a white short sleeve t-shirt and her white and black timberlands. She slipped them on in the bathroom. She put on her silver stud earrings and a silver necklace that had a black chinese symbol that meant "Beauty". She walked downstairs. She slipped on her black jean jacket. She walked out the door with Johnathan and Junior. (It's summer, but to me I'm saying it's been getting a little, little, little chilly)  
  
They walked to the park were they found Jimmy, Craig, Spinner, Marco, and Chris playing basketball. He sat down on the picnic benches. She sat on the table with her feet on the seats. Emma came up to her and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey Nikkie" Emma said  
  
"Hey..what's up" Nikkie asked  
  
"Nothing. Hey I tried calling Manny last night but no one answers" Emma said  
  
"Really...well we'll stop by later. Maybe she's sick or something" Nikkie suggested  
  
"Yeah" Emma said as she watched the game. Junior and Johnathan had entered the game. But after a while they decided to take a break. Chris walked up to Emma's side to grab a bottle of water.  
  
"Hey Emma.Nikkie" He said as he drank some water.  
  
"Hey Chris..your doing great out there" Emma said  
  
"Yeah tie game..but I'll woop em" Chris said. Emma and Nikkie smiled.  
  
Chris turned around to walk up to Jimmy. He was walking slowly as he took quick drinks of water.  
  
"Someone's gotta crush" Nikkie said as she bumped Emma in the shoulder.  
  
"He's cute...he's sweet, smart, athletic and..." Emma said until Nikkie said  
  
"And your totally in love with him" Nikkie said  
  
"I am not...it's just a crush" Emma said  
  
"Yeah...and me and BoW Wow are getting married tomorrow" Nikkie said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok fine I sort of had crush on him for a while" Emma said  
  
"I knew it. So then get your butt off the seat and ask him out. I heard him and Melanda are over" Nikkie said  
  
Emma had a worried look on her face. "Go" Nikkie said as Emma got up. Emma looked at her. Then Nikkie pushed her. As she walked Emma kept looking back. Nikkie kept mouthing out the words "Go On". Then Emma tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh..oh hey" Chris said  
  
"Hey..um I was wondering maybe sometime we could go out to the movies or go to the park" Emma said  
  
"What a date.." Chris asked  
  
"Yeah..if that's what you would call it" Emma said  
  
"Sure.. I was gonna ask you to the Summer/Fall Get Up picnic in 2 weeks at the park...but we could go out before that too" Chris said  
  
"You were..thanks. I would love to go" Emma said  
  
"Great how bout you call me lata" Chris said as he pulled out a pen from his pocket.  
  
"I don't have p..." Chris didn't let her finish speaking because he had grabbed her hand and written his number on her palm. Emma smiled and said "Great" and Chris smiled back. She turned around and walked towards Nikkie and sat back down.  
  
"So what's the deal" Nikkie asked impatiently.  
  
"He gave me his number. Were talking about planning a day to go out , and we are going together to the Summer-Fall picnic next week" Emma said  
  
"Wow...and your going to my party together. And you better be together" Nikkie said  
  
"What party" Emma asked  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I rented out a big basement area at that club kisses and I am gonna throw a party on Saturday for my cousin's cause they are leaving Sunday..so their not going on the trip with us that Sunday" Nikkie said  
  
"AAAWWW.. too bad. But I'll definitely go to the party...with Chris" Emma said and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Manny walked out of her house and went to Craig's. She rang the doorbell but Joey said he wasn't home. She stayed sitting on his front steps. Waiting till Craig came home.  
  
Everyone was leaving the park. Nikkie said bye to Jimmy and invited everyone to the party. And she told them to pass it on. Then Emma and Nikkie went knocking on Manny's door. But her parents said she went out. So they went home.  
  
Craig was on his way home. He walked slowly. When he reached the house he saw Manny on the front steps.  
  
"Manny what are you doing here" Craig asked  
  
"I need to talk to you" Manny said  
  
"Ok...let's go inside" Craig said. They went up to his room. Manny sat on the bed.  
  
"So what do you need to tell me" Craig asked  
  
"I need to straighten things out. First off, are we at all more than friends" Manny asked  
  
"Yeah" Craig replied  
  
"Ok...are we like a couple" Manny said  
  
"Well I guess. Unless your still mad about what Nikkie had told you" Craig said  
  
"No.not at all" Manny said  
  
"What is this leading to Manny" Craig asked  
  
"Well Craig..this isn't the best news in the world but.... I'm pregnant" Manny said  
  
Craig's eye's widened. "W-what" Craig stuttered  
  
"I found out yesterday" Manny said. "I knew you would feel wrong about the situation. I don't know what to do. I had to tell you. I couldn't keep it from you" Manny added as tears began to come down her face.  
  
"Who else knows" Craig asked  
  
"Only J.T. he was there with me when I bought the pregnancy test. My stomach wasn't exactly feeling well. So I thought maybe I might be pre- pregnant" Manny said  
  
"Oh..so what are you gonna do" Craig asked  
  
"Me..it's your responsibility too. I don't know.. we can't raise a kid. My mom would probably kick me out of the house. And an abortion is just crazy" Manny said as she cried hysterically  
  
"Manny, Manny, Manny. Sshh, Sshh. Calm down" Craig said as he hugged her.  
  
"What do I say as my stomach starts to grow. I can't walk around like that. I can't have an abortion. I just-I just can't." Manny said as she cried on Craig's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. And we'll do it together" Craig said as he brushed her hair.  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry this is late. But I was taking care of my brother cause my mom was in the hospital. So I didn't have a lot of computer time. So I'm trying not to put so much juicy stuff and so much situations into one chapter. I was gonna cram 2 more pages to this chapter. But I cut it out and it's gonna be in the next chapter. Which is coming probably tomorrow or Wednesday.  
  
HOLLA BACK 


	12. Chapter 12: Alexa's 6th Birthday

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 12: Alexa's 6th Birthday  
  
The next day Nikkie woke up and went to wash up. She went downstairs to find Alexa on the couch.  
  
"Nikkie I'm hungry" Alexa whined  
  
"You havn't eaten breakfast" Nikkie asked  
  
"No" Alexa said  
  
"Where's mom and Casey" Nikkie asked  
  
"No one's here. Mom and Auntie went to the store early and Pauly is sleeping" Alexa said "And your forgetting to say something to me" Alexa added  
  
"Like what" Nikkie said  
  
"Um...hello I turn 6 today" Alexa said  
  
"Oh yeah...OH YEAH... Happy Birthday" Nikkie said knowing finally why her aunt and mom left early. She gave Alexa a hug and kiss. Nikkie took her upstairs to Alexa's room to find a nice outfit for her. She was telling her to wear a dress so they could go to Mcdonalds later but Nikkie knew it was for the party.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. Nikkie opened it up and saw Jimmy.  
  
"Hey...baby why are you here so early" Nikkie asked as she kissed him passionately.  
  
"I'm here to help out with decorations..and I need to tell you something" Jimmy whispered  
  
"Come in" Nikkie said  
  
"Look rumors were wrong. They weren't about you. They mixed up the person. But they don't know exactly who the person is" Jimmy said  
  
"Who exactly is they" Nikkie asked  
  
"The people who were at the party who were mostly talking about it. They don't go to our school. But I tracked them down" Jimmy said  
  
"Oh...so school is in less than a month. We got one more trip and 2 more parties, and one picnic left before the new school year" Nikkie said  
  
"Yup...as long as I have my baby with me during it..I think I'll be good for the rest of the year and maybe even for the rest of my life" Jimmy said as he hugged her. He kissed her and they stood there. Then they heard a voice.  
  
"Uh Hmmm" the voice said  
  
Nikkie was still touching noses with him when she saw her mom at the front door at the corner of her eye.  
  
"You think you could help with these bags or would you like to keep playing another round of tounge wrestling" Casey said  
  
Nikkie smiled as she backed up from Jimmy.  
  
"Where's your sister" Kayla asked Nikkie as she handed Jimmy a bag.  
  
"She's upstairs choosing a dress for her Mcdonalds lunch later" Nikkie said  
  
"Where's Raylese" Kayla asked  
  
"She went to buy some luggage bags" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok..go check up on Alexa and Jimmy help me out with the unpacking" Kayla said. Nikkie went upstairs and gave Alexa a bath. She took her out and put on her yellow sunflower dress and her black shoes. She put her hair in two pony tails. She gave her her present from her and Jimmy. Alexa opened it a saw the Finding Nemo Dvd and 4 coloring books with a pack of Crayola markers, Crayons, and water colors. Nikkie put in the Dvd and Alexa sat on her bed to watch. Nikkie went back downstairs to help put up decorations.  
  
Around 10:00 Nikkie went to go pick up the cake. She later snuck Alexa out the back door in the kitchen. They went to Mcdonalds with Jimmy, Paige, Hazel, Terri, and Spinner. Marco, Craig, Kendra, Toby and J.T., Chris and Manny showed up at the house to finish up the decorations. They threw a party for Alexa. They sang Happy Birthday and she opened her presents. After some kids left the only ones who stayed were Emma, Manny, Craig, Jimmy and Chris. Nikkie and them went upstairs while some stayed downstairs talking and some helped cleaning. Nikkie was sitting on the bed along with Jimmy. Emma was sitting on two chairs that were there and Chris took a seat next to her. Craig was sitting at the computer table. And Manny was lounging on the bean bag chair which was under the window.  
  
Jimmy had his arm around Nikkie and they were talking. Manny and Craig kept giving each other glares. But once one would look the other would turn away. Emma and Chris were talking about there date. They were going the Friday coming up. Then they would go to the party the next day. Nikkie and Jimmy went to walk Manny and Emma home. Then Nikkie and Craig walked Jimmy home. Then Craig walked back to Nikkie's.  
  
"See you tomorrow" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah... See you" Craig said and went inside.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it'z so short and dull. But I've been getting ready for my x-mas Vacation. Holla. Imma do that major update at least by Friday night DECEMBER 19, 2003. Ok Thanx 4 understanding. The following chapters will come the day before new years. Ok Bye 


	13. Chapter 13: A Love For A Song

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 13: A Love for a Song  
  
It was around 7:30 and Emma walked into her bathroom. She pulled on her grey jeans and her red shirt that read "Love" in rhinestones. She brushed her hair and put a ponytail to the side and pulled it to the front over her shoulder. She put on some cherry lip gloss. She srpayed on some perfume and went upstairs. She slipped on her grey matching jean jacket and put her keys in her pocket.  
  
"Mom I'm leaving" Emma yelled  
  
"Ok...be back by 12" her mom yelled back  
  
"K" Emma said and walked out the door. She walked to The Dot resturaunt.  
  
Emma opened the door to the resturaunt and walked in to find Chris sitting at the table with a red rose. She smiled as he looked out the window waiting. She walked up to the table.  
  
"Um excuse me I'm looking for a very cute boy, he's smart, he Dj's and were suppose to be here on a date" Emma said as he looked up at her and smiled  
  
"It depends..what's his name" Chris asked  
  
" Believe it's Chris Sharpe" Emma said and laughed  
  
"Yeah I think I saw him..and I think he left this for you" Chris said as he handed her the rose.  
  
"OOOO Chris must be a real romantic if he buys a rose on the first date with me" Emma said  
  
"Your probably right" Chris said and he started cracking up because he couldn't hold it in. Emma smiled and sat down.  
  
"So what do you have planned for us today" Emma asked  
  
"Well I thought we could first go to the Music Center to get free Cd's. I'm a member there. Before that we could go to the movies. Then after we go to my house listen to the music" Chris suggested  
  
"Cool...um let's get going" Emma said  
  
Chris stood up and put on his red hat on top of his black du-rag. He wore a pair of red sweats and a black t-shirt. They walked out of The Dot and walked to the theater.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Nikkie was helping her friends get an early start on packing. They put the luggage bags in the closet. Patty, LaLa, Christina, Junior, Johnathan, Jessica and Roberta came downstairs and sat on the couch talking. They were talking about the big party the next day. After a while they decided to watch a few movies. Jimmy came over. He and Nikkie were cuddled up on the couch. The lights were turned down and they watched "Save the Last Dance", "Ghost Ship" and "Juwanna Mann".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back with Emma and Chris. They were now at the Music Center. Chris swiped his member card and saw that he was entitled to 12 new Cd's since he hadn't been there in a while. They were walking around. Chris stopped to look at the newest mix cd's. Emma was walking around. She read about artist she never even heard of. She saw the Mariah Carey Cd she had been dying to get. It was called "Charmbracelet" she loved the song "Whenever you Call". She wanted to be able to dedicate that song to Chris. But their relationship was gonna have to start first.  
  
She took the CD and walked up to Chris.  
  
"You want that CD" Chris asked. Emma nodded  
  
"Only that" he added  
  
"What is something wrong" Emma said  
  
"No.. I like Mariah..but you can take anything else" Chris said. Emma smiled  
  
She took a Janet Jackson Cd, All-American Rejects, and 2 from 3rd eye blind. They went to his house. They went up to his room. His walls were covered in ads for parties and posters. You could hardly see a inch of the his wall. He had a electric piano, a big sound system, and a laptop full of music. She sat on the bed while he slipped in her Mariah Carey CD. He sat next to her. They talked for a while. Until number three played. She looked at the sound system. He looked at her.  
  
"Is der somethin wrong" Chris asked  
  
"No it's just... I like this song" Emma said.  
  
"Oh..that's Brian Mcknight" Chris said  
  
"Yeah...you're a fan" Emma asked  
  
"I may like loud fast music. But I got a sensitive/ soft side" Chris said as he smiled. Emma loved his smile. Emma began to hum to the music as she flipped through one of his magazines. He looked at her. She looked up and her cheeks blushed and she had a shy smile on her face.  
  
Chris took the magazine from her hand while he said  
  
"Emma I need to say somethig"  
  
"O..k go ahead" she replied  
  
"Um this may sound cheesy and I am probably the first guy to just say things like this straight up but.... I like you Emma" Chris said  
  
Emma smiled and said "Chris..I like you too..and I want to go out with you"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I think you should be heading home" Chris said  
  
"Yeah..can you walk me" Emma asked  
  
"Sure" Chris said. They walked while holding hands. He reached the front steps of her house. "So I'll see you tomorrow at the party" Emma said  
  
"Yeah" Chris said. He turned around and Emma went to go put her key on the door but Chris turned around and said  
  
"Oh yeah.." He went up to her, put his finger under her chin and kissed her lips. She smiled and turned the knob. "Good Night" She said and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Nikkie was getting ready for the party. She wore baggy white pants and white sneakers. She pulled on a white tank top. She straigtened out her hair and slipped a white flower behind her ear. She slipped on her white kangol hat that tilted to the side. She wore silver medium sized hoops and a silver necklace with the letter J on it. (For Jimmy). The party was themed all white. Some of her cousins were wearing white skirt, some with shorts and some with capris. All of her cousins left to the club in a taxi. Nikkie waited for Jimmy. 5 minutes later he rang the door bell.  
  
"Hey.finally"Nikkie said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.  
  
"You look great"Jimmy said. She said the same to him. He wore white baggy sweats, a long white t-shirt and a silver chain. They left to the party. The walls were covered in white paint. White streamers hung from the ceiling. Some people had arrived and they were wonderfully dresses in white.  
  
She looked towards the stage to see Chris in white baggy pants, a white t- shirt with a white sweater and a white du-rag along with his headphones around his neck. Along with Emma beside him watching him set-up the system. She was in white capris and a white t-shirt and whiet flip-flops. Manny walked through the door in a white mini-skirt, a white and light black floral top that had the sleeves hanging atleast 5 inches past her fingers. The shirt reached under her breasts. She was with Craig who was wearing what all the other guys were wearing.  
  
Paige and Spinner walked in. Along with Hazel and Marco. Ashley was with her new boyfriend. His name was Jeffery. (Ellie couldn't make it, but she comes into the story later on). Terri walked in by herself. But after a while she met a guy there. They talked and began dancing. His name was Anthony.  
  
A while into the party Nikkie went up on stage.  
  
"Ok everyone. I wanna thank you for coming to the party. And I wanna say Blair you did a great job with decorations. (Everyone clapped) Now everyone I know yall have heard this song. And I definatly know all of yall know the dance to it. Ok.. everyone pair up with your guy or girl or friend. And Chris get off stage and let your cousin get a go on the system. And Jacob let it play" Nikkie screamed. Everyone clapped and centered the dance floor. They were spread out. Then the song "Step in the name of love" played by R. Kelly.. Everyone began to move to the music. When the part for the steps came in place. Everyone knew it. They all did it together at the same time. Jimmy and Nikkie were smiling and laughing.  
  
"STEP,STEP-SIDE 2 SIDE, ROUND AND ROUND, HIT THE GROUND, SEPARTATE AND BRING IT BACK AND LET ME SEE YOU DO THE LOVE SLIDE" the music said  
  
Everyone was laughing and having a great time. After a while of dancing and fun it hit 12:00 and everyone was getting ready to leave. Nikkie, Jimmy, Craig, Manny, Spinner, Paige and Terri stayed behind to help out with a aquick clean-up. Everyone else left home. Then they left together to the train station. Everyone was walking while Manny and Craig walked ahead of them talking. All of a sudden Manny collapsed to the ground. Nikkie ran over to her.  
  
"Manny, Manny are you ok" Nikkie asked. Manny's eyes were hardly open. She was trying to talk. Her face was pale and flushed.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance" Craig said as he held her head up. Paige took out her cell phone and called.  
  
Author's Note: Ok people. This is your lucky day. Today is the first update before I leave. But this is not the big update. It's really coming either Thursday the 18th or Friday 19th.  
  
Ok and for the people who just tuned into this story. You need to read "Finding each Other: Jimmy and Nikkie" in order to get the point of this story. And if your unaware about this big update thing read the end of chapter 12 in this story.  
  
AND BEFORE I FORGET. I am not ending the story anytime soon. Ok this time instead of being 15 chapters. I am making this one over 20. Ok.  
  
HOLLA BACK AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Living in the Clouds

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 14: Living in the clouds  
  
Nikkie was in the waiting room in Jimmy's arms. She quickly noticed Manny's parents rushing into the hospital. Nikkie would of said something but she didn't know what to say. Craig came up to Nikkie.  
  
"Nikkie can I talk to you" Craig said Nikkie looked up to see a worried look on his face.  
  
"Um, sure" Nikkie got up and looked at Jimmy. She grabbed Craig's hand and walked down the hall with him. She took off her hat and straightened out her hair with her fingers. She looked at him and slowly stopped brushing her hair. That's when she saw his eyes getting watery.  
  
"Craig..what's wrong" Nikkie asked  
  
"A lot of things and I feel I can only tell you" Craig said as his body shook making his words come out in deep breaths.  
  
"Ok tell me" Nikkie said.  
  
"Manny's pregnant and I don't know what to do. How do I tell her parents" Craig said  
  
"Wait. Wait. Back up. Manny's pregnant" Nikkie said in shock. Craig nodded.  
  
"It was her" Nikkie said  
  
"Come again" Craig said confused  
  
"It was her. The rumor was about Manny wasn't it. They thought it was me but it was Manny" Nikkie said  
  
"How is that possible if she found out after the party" Craig said  
  
"Maybe she just seemed like she was or it's just a coinsidence that after a wrong rumor. It became true" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok...but what am I going to do" Craig asked nervously  
  
"First of all you need to breathe. Cause you won't make it if you don't breathe" Nikkie said. Craig took a deep breath and hugged Nikkie. She walked him back to the waiting room. But before they could both head all the way to the waiting room a nurse came up to them.  
  
"Are you Nikkie and Craig" she asked  
  
"Yeah" they both said  
  
"Ok. Come with me" the nurse said. As she walked them down the hall she was talking to them.  
  
"She was asking for you two. No one else. Not even her parents. She fainted because it seems she hasn't eaten anything. Typical for teenage pregnancies. She will tell you her problem. And just let her know that the best choice is to let her mother know" the lady said as she opened the door and let them into the room alone.  
  
Manny was lying on the bed her hair pulled back and her hands on her stomach. She was on her side facing the window.  
  
"Manny" Nikkie asked. Manny quickly sat up and began to tear. Nikkie went up to her and hugged her. Nikkie looked her in the face and pulled the hair of her face. Craig came to the other side.  
  
"What do I do. Cause I honestly don't know" Manny said  
  
"You mean us. You can't do it alone" Craig said. Manny smiled and Craig kissed Manny's forehead.  
  
Manny's parents bursted in with the news yelling and arguing and Manny bursted into tears.  
  
"LOOK I LOST THE BABY OK...NO NEED TO YELL. THAT NURSE HASN'T OBVIOUSLY GOTTEN THE NEWS FROM MY DOCTOR YET. HE TOLD ME I LOST IT OK. NOW ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED. BE SATISFIED. Manny yelled. Her parents stood in shock.  
  
"LEAVE..PLEASE JUST LEAVE" Manny added  
  
Her parents walked out leaving Nikkie and Craig. Manny laid back down and let the tears fall to her pillow. The nurse later came in to give her sleeping medicine. She fell asleep quickly. Manny had collapsed because she hadn't hardly eaten since she found out about her pregnancy. So she fainted. Nikkie and Craig looked at each other and left her to sleep. What kind of situation was this. Nikkie walked up to her porch with Craig.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah" Craig said in whatever-kind-of voice.  
  
"Craig things will work out. Keep you chin up" Nikkie said  
  
"It's not that. It's just I'm getting second thoughts" Craig said  
  
"About" Nikkie said  
  
"Manny's a great girl. But I don't feel like the way she wants me to" Craig said. Nikkie looked at him oddly  
  
"Then why did you get her pregnant" Nikkie said as she folded her arms.  
  
"I didn't mean to... but I guess that can't be a reason to leave her. And she hasn't been really a girlfriend type with me. I mean before she used to hug up on me and I didn't really like it. Now that I am with her and I want to kiss her. She pulls away" Craig said  
  
"Maybe she is stressed" Nikkie said  
  
"No.. she went out with J.T. and I think she likes him" Craig said  
  
"She did" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah...and I feel rejected" Craig said as he smirked a little. Nikkie giggled a little.  
  
"Well we'll figure something out. But I am feeling tired so I'll see you" Nikkie said and she hugged him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Nikkie watched the plane take off. She cried. But she knew it was time for them to leave. Nikkie went to Emma's to find out about the trip. The trip was once again delayed until the week before school. But they broke the secret. It was a trip to New York. They were going to stay at a 5 star hotel on 42st. Nikkie was so excited when she heard the news. She had never been to anywhere out of Virginia except her current residence in Canada. Emma's mom been calling so many foundations. She finally called the make-a-wish program for people who are living with sicknesses and don't have fun. They were offered a unlimited guest invite. A 2 night stay at a 5 star hotel in New York and a unlimited sightseeing and 10,00 dollars in cash for shopping.  
  
Nikkie was sitting on her couch when Craig came knocking on her door.  
  
"Craig what's wrong" Nikkie said  
  
"Guess what" Craig said  
  
"You'd think I might be the one to do what she did" Craig said  
  
"She did what" Nikkie said  
  
"She dumped me for.....J.T." Craig said  
  
"Oh really. well I guess you don't have to deal with her then" Nikkie said  
  
"But the way she said it. She said it was really time to get over me. So I should of went with J.T. a long time ago..can you believe she said that" Craig said  
  
"Actually I do. Isn't that what you wanted. Because your over reacting here" Nikkie said  
  
"Your right. Imma go. I have to hurry and take Angie to the movies before Joey and Sydney get a little to comfortable on the couch or a little too comfortable" Craig said as he laughed. Nikkie laughed too.  
  
"How bout I bring Alexa" Nikkie said  
  
"I'd like that" Craig said  
  
They all went to the movies and came back a little while later. Angie and Alexa were up in Angie's room. Craig and Nikkie were sitting on the couch.  
  
"So what are we gonna do now" Nikkie asked  
  
"I have no clue" Craig said  
  
"So what's up with you and Ashley. You guys never finished up your relationship after the Valentines day dance last year" Nikkie said  
  
"Well ever since summer began we hardly even acted like we knew each other. Even way before that" Craig said.  
  
"OOHHH. I think I'm gonna head home. I promised Jimmy I would go over to his house." Nikkie said  
  
"Oh...so I'll call you later" he said as he got up and watched her get her jacket on.  
  
"Alexa come on we are leaving" Nikkie called up the stairs  
  
Alexa came down and slipped on her tiny sweater.  
  
"I'll see you" Nikkie said and left. Craig watched her disappear down the block.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie dropped off Alexa and went straight to Jimmy's house. Nikkie knocked on the door and Jimmy opened up.  
  
"Hey baby" Jimmy said  
  
"Hey" Nikkie said as she kissed quickly. Nikkie looked around. "You here alone" she added  
  
"Yeah my parents went out to dinner" Jimmy said as he closed the door.  
  
"Oh so we have the place for only us...right" Nikkie said as she walked closer to Jimmy and placed her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah..and they won't be back till late so...." Jimmy said as he lowered his voice pitch into a sexy deep voice.  
  
"So we could do whatever comes to mind" Nikkie said as she moved her head in closer and Jimmy wrapped his arms around her pressing her body more against his.  
  
"Basically" Jimmy said as he smiled a bit.  
  
"Did you plan this" Nikkie asked with a little smile on her face  
  
"No..I just have good timing" Jimmy said.  
  
He leaned in his head closer. Nikkie smiled and closed her eyes and kissed him. She always lost herself every time she sunk deeper into the kisses her and Jimmy shared. She reached one hand to the back of his neck and the other reached down touching his shoulder. He picked her up and brought her to his room. He kicked the door closed and sat her on the bed.  
  
There lips seperated as they found comfortable spot on his bed. She laid down and he arched over. She pulled him into another kiss. He reached over to his night table opened the drawer and pulled something out. Then he reached out and turned off the lamp. The room went dark. But not too dark. He began to lift up Nikkie's shirt. Nikkie closed her eyes and licked her lips as Jimmy kissed her neck. She began to breathe deeper and deeper. Nikkie turned over and came on top of Jimmy's body. She kissed him as she reached down and unbuckled Jimmy's belt. He stopped kissing her and once again arched his body over hers. Nikkie lifted his shirt and threw it on the floor. Jimmy slipped off the belt and threw it. Their lips parted.  
  
"I'll be right back" Jimmy said as he went to the bathroom. Meanwhile Nikkie slipped off her pants. She was left in her bra and panties. She went under the covers. Jimmy came back with his pants in his hands. He threw it onto his computer desk and went under the covers on top of Nikkie. He pressed his lips against hers and he played with her tongue. He kissed her and looked at her. They stared into each others eyes. Nikkie put on a tiny little smile. Then the phone rang. Nikkie took the smile off her face and rolled her eyes and groaned.  
  
"Don't worry. There's something called a answering machine" Jimmy said. Nikkie smiled and pulled him into a kiss. He was about bring on the love making when the person who called left a message.  
  
"Jimmy, dude pick up. I know your there. Come on please man. We were supposed to get the stuff for the picnic tomorrow... Fine call me when you can" the person said. Obviously it was Spinner.  
  
"Man... I completely forgot" Jimmy said  
  
"Forgot what" Nikkie asked  
  
"The picnic. Me, Spinner, Craig and Marco promised to bring supplies tomorrow morning. We are performing at the picnic" Jimmy said  
  
"So I guess that I should go then" Nikkie said  
  
"No I'll do it later" Jimmy said  
  
"No, you need to help Craig with the instruments." Nikkie said  
  
"Are you sure" Jimmy asked  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said. Jimmy smiled and kissed her passionately  
  
"Thanks. How about you come with us" Jimmy said as Nikkie pulled on her shirt and pants. Jimmy as well got dressed.  
  
It was around 7:00 now and Jimmy and Nikkie were walking to Craig's house. They went through the back to the garage where they found Spinner Marco and Craig packing the instruments. They finished up and went to The Dot Grill for a while.  
  
Around 10 they all went home. Nikkie walked in and went to sleep.  
  
Author's Note: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!! I thought I was leaving late Friday night. I ended up leaving right after school. I am sorry. I came back last night. Sorry. I didn't forget I just didn't have time. Well chapter 15 is coming next week. OH YEAH TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15: Summer of Love

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 15: Summer of Love  
  
Nikkie was sitting on her porch listening to her CD player. She was in a short army skirt, a tight black tank top, her all black high top uptowns, and her hair was let down. She had on rectangle earrings. Her black cell phone was clipped to her skirt pocket. She had her black thin sweater in her hand waiting for Paige to come pick her up. Her brother Dylan was picking up her, Hazel, Ellie, Manny, Ashley, Terri, and Marco.  
  
Raylese opened the door and found Nikkie sitting and waiting. She walked up behind her and sat down next to her on the steps.  
  
"Oh.hey" Nikkie said as she put her headphones around the back of her neck.  
  
"That's all I get a hey..no good morning sis" Raylese said. Nikkie smiled and laughed a little.  
  
"This is about the time we started hanging more because I'm leaving in a while. And if we don't hang now, you'll be too tied up with school before I leave" Raylese said  
  
"You know something, it's gonna be weird without you here. I mean now when I need help, you won't be there" Nikkie said  
  
"Well Kayla's there" Raylese said  
  
"Yeah I know but.. I mean some girls usually look up to their sisters for advice sometimes. I mean what about Alexa and her teenage years" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie. I'm not leaving forever. I'll be home at least .um..about 2 weekends a month..and special occasions like your birthday and stuff like that..and I'll be here whenever I can be here. And remember... I'm only a phone call away" Raylese said  
  
"Right..a big fat long distance phone call bill away" Nikkie said as she laughed.  
  
"Well lets stop talking about leaving. It's not for another month. Lets have fun" Raylese said as she got up. "I'll meet you at the park later today. Mom is driving me and Alexa over there" Raylese added  
  
"Ok" Nikkie said and Raylese went inside  
  
A car pulled up in front of the house. Nikkie got up and picked up her CD player and walked towards the front.  
  
"Hey Dylan" Nikkie said. She looked to the back of the car. "Hey guys" Nikkie said and pulled open the door and got in and closed the door. She put on her seatbelt. They drove for about half an hour. When they got there it was very sunny. A little wind. There were some people there already. It was just a lot of grass and trees, a river in the back round. There was a basketball court nearby the area. There was also a kitty park with sprinklers and jungle gyms. There were even boat rides. There was a stage set up. Nikkie and everyone got out.  
  
"Dylan by what time will you be back" Paige asked as she closed the side door.  
  
"In less then and hour. I have to pick up the guys and the instruments ok. I'll be here for it" Dylan said as he turned on the ignition and drove off.  
  
"Be here for what" Nikkie said  
  
"Don't worry" Paige said  
  
Nikkie smiled and carried the picnic basket to an area on the grass. Ellie and Manny helped spread out the blankets on the grass. They put 5 pillows on the floor. Nikkie sat down and leaned her head onto a pillow against a tree. She let her legs out straight crossing her ankles. She closed her eyes and began listening to her music.  
  
Ellie was sitting on the side of her reading a book. That's when she saw Marco talking to some guys from the corner of her eye. She turned away smiling knowing that she was happy that her friend found himself. But know the question for Ellie was did she know who she was. She wasn't confused about her sexuality. She was confused about her emotions. She felt unloved and alone. Depressed, isolated, inferior to everything and everyone. Yeah she had a bunch of friends. She knew she had the love of friendship. But she wanted the love of a person who would always be there with her and for her. She wanted a person like Jimmy. Like the person Jimmy is to Nikkie. The way Spinner was to Paige. She just wanted a relationship... a relationship that would last forever. One that is not that hard to find. One with someone who comforts you when your sad, one who gives you flowers just because, one who promises you something and never breaks a single promise, and one that she could call hers. But she knew it wasn't easy to find. Boys like that came along very rarely. But it doesn't hurt to try.  
  
Manny was watching the guys play ball. She was sitting on the bleachers. This time she wasn't revealing much skin. She wore black capris, a light pink loose t-shirt and her hair was in a bun. She was watching J.T., Toby, and a few other guys play. She was thinking about the day she told Craig her final decision. She went with J.T. because she was friends with him forever, and she felt he understood her more. She missed Craig but it was over with him. They are still great friends and Manny and J.T. are happier together than ever.  
  
Ashley was off helping to decorate the stage with her new boyfriend Jeffery. And Terri finally hooked up with Anthony the boy from the party. They were helping out too. Hazel was alone dipping her feet in he river. She was lonely too. But she wasn't up for a boyfriend at the moment.  
  
After a while Nikkie fell asleep. Jimmy, Spinner, Craig, and Dylan arrived. They unpacked the instruments onto the stage. More people began to arrive. Jimmy saw Nikkie sleeping. He smiled and went over to her. He took off her headphones and kissed her lips. He shook her arms and whispered  
  
"Nikkie... I'm here"  
  
She blinked open her eyes and saw Jimmy. She smiled and stretched and after pulling her arms out to the side she put them around his neck and embraced him in a hug. She got up and brushed off her skirt. And slipped on her sweater. She went to go help set up the wires.  
  
Emma and Chris got out of a taxi. Emma was in a light blue jean skirt, a gray t-shirt and black flip-flops. Chris was in jean shorts and a long white t-shirt and white sneakers. Emma was hand and hand with him. They have become more closer with their conversations over the phone. They walked over to the basketball court and sat with Manny. When Manny saw them sitting behind her she smiled. When Emma sat herself right behind Manny, Manny lifted her hand and Emma took it and gripped it tight. Manny looked up at her with her big brown shining eyes. Emma smiled and let go. They were now friends again. Friends like they were before.  
  
Around 2:00 music was playing loud and people were socializing and dancing and just hanging around. Nikkie was eating a sandwich on the bleachers with Manny, Paige, Ellie and Hazel. All of a sudden a loud guitar note filled the air. The girls turned around and saw the guys on stage. Craig slammed one loud note on the electric guitar. The girls smiled and put the food down and went in front of the stage to watch. They began to play. Spinner was doing great on the drums. And Jimmy, Craig and Marco sounded awesome on the guitars. For once they kinda started sounding good.  
  
Emma and Chris were sitting by a tree where the music and stage was visible to them. They were holding hands feeling right with the beat. Emma then looked at Chris.  
  
"Thanks for taking me here. It means a lot. If it weren't for you I'd probably be watching my brother right now" Emma said  
  
"No problem.. if you would not have agreed to come with me. I'd probably be in my room, headphones on, trying to stop myself from thinking of you" Chris said  
  
"Am I suppose to take that in a good way or a bad way" Emma asked smiling  
  
"In a good way. Plus you're the only person I have been thinking of lately." Chris said. Emma smiled and kissed him. Long enough to prove the world that she was over Sean Cameron.  
  
After their half hour long performance Nikkie and Jimmy sat down at the area she had set up earlier. Along with Hazel, Manny, J.T., Craig, Paige & Spinner, and Emma and Chris. Ellie was walking towards the river with her 3 books, jacket, and book bag at hand. All of a sudden Sean accidentally bumped into her and made her fall. He was playing football. And the ball was going far. So he was backing up quickly to catch it. He looked down at her with his eyes wide open. He looked back and saw the football hit the ground. He looked back down at her. She was rubbing her elbow looking at her stuff scattered on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry...let me help" Sean said as he bent over and closed the books and picked them up.  
  
"Thanks" Ellie said shyly. Could this be it. One minute she is crying a river over her lonely soul and next she's bumping into a boy she knew but never hung with.  
  
"It's Ellie right" Sean said as he handed her the books  
  
"Yeah" Ellie said with a shy smile.  
  
"Hey Sean, come on. Are you gonna play or are you gonna play with her" Jay yelled as laughed. Sean knew what he meant when he said "Play with Ellie".  
  
"Sorry about them" Sean said handing her sweater. Ellie was still rubbing her elbow.  
  
Sean turned around to see Jay rolling his eyes and walking away with his friends.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry. And um.. I'll talk to you later" Sean said. He smiled at her smile after she said "sure". With that he walked away to get the ball, and ran back to catch up with Jay.  
  
Nikkie looked at Ellie who was still standing there smiling. Nikkie was smiling because she was happy that Ellie finally lifted her love for a guy. **But why Sean. Who cares... it's a start** Nikkie thought to herself.  
  
After a while of Chris went on stage to DJ for a while. But for a while he let songs just play without making a spin or mix to it. A song came on. A special song. It seemed to go great with the emotion of Ellie. Nikkie fell completely in love with the song. It was so beautiful. She believed it was her most favorite. Along with "When ever you Call" by Mariah Carey and Brian Mcknight. But now this song was number 1 and Whenever you call was number 2.  
  
It was called "What's it Like" by Jagged Edge. She got up and danced with Jimmy. She told him how much she loved the song. He told her he now dedicated the song to her. She said she would dedicate "Whenever you call" to him. "U got it Bad" and "Dangerously in Love 2" were grade 10 songs.  
  
Chris was dancing with Emma. J.T. and Manny. Paige and Spinner. Toby and Kendra. Ashley and Jeffery. Terri and Anthony. And all the other couples danced as the sun began to set. The sky turned to shades of a soft dark purple and soft orange, a soft violet, with white swirls breaking into the colors. The sun went down over the far trees and hills. The night sky was becoming gray with colors fading.  
  
In the middle of the song Ellie stood against the tree with Craig. He was taking pictures of the dancers and the view around the river. Ellie stared at the happy couples. But then she was interrupted with Sean in her face.  
  
"Hey" Sean said. Ellie smiled and said hi back.  
  
"Um.. you wanna dance. I mean you're here alone. And you deserve a dance. Especially after I bumped into you before. So I owe you" he added. Ellie nodded and grabbed his hand and went to the group. Their fingers laced as they starred at each other dead in the eye. They both released a small smile and began dancing. Sean slowly place his hand on her waist. She planted her hands on his shoulders. Soon the song faded and quickly raced into the song "Moment like This" by Kelly Clarkson. Sean and Ellie kept dancing and so did everyone else. Soon before the end of the song Sean looked her in the face. He moved in slowly and gave her a quick tap kiss on her lips. When he pulled back he saw her blush.  
  
"Sorry.. I shouldn't have done that" Sean said.  
  
"No...no..it was" Ellie paused  
  
"It was what" Sean asked  
  
Ellie bit her bottom lip and quickly moved in and gave him a deeper kiss. They both pulled back and blushed.  
  
Later on that night everyone began to leave. After Nikkie got home she downloaded the song "What's it like". Later on she fell asleep.  
  
As for Ellie and Sean. At the end of the night the officially announced to each other that they were a couple.  
  
What was next. A LOT!!!!!!!!! And that is a promise from the new year at Degrassi. Grade 11. But first a quick trip to New York. Can things happen in New York. Or in the school year. Hey anything can happen anywhere, anytime.. YOU BEST TO BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Ok first off. To the people who really, REALLY like my story. Well I have got so many ideas in my mind at the moment about upcoming chapters. And I will assure you the juiciest and most dramatic and intense moments will get better and better in them. But that's not my news. With all my ideas....all those moments that lift your butt off the seat will last over 20 chapters. Trust Me on that one.  
  
Holla if Ya Love It.... I mean it Holla Back in a review for my story!!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16: Summer of Conflict

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 16: Summer of Conflict  
  
Marco was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking about his future, his soul mate, his college years. Maybe even his wedding day. But either way he was still a little upset about his newborn sexuality. He new he was gay. Everyone knew. Even strangers in the streets knew. But he was getting uncomfortable with it. That's when his phone rang. Reality check.. he couldn't change, that's even if he tried. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello" Marco said  
  
"Marco.hey. What's up" the voice said  
  
"Dylan..um hey" Marco said as he slowly sat up.  
  
"So what's new" Dylan said  
  
"Nothing much. You" Marco asked  
  
"Same here. Hey..um listen you going to New York with your friends" Dylan asked  
  
"Nope...my moms control freak. So I'm staying" Marco said  
  
"Oh, well maybe we could hang sometime. Catch a movie or maybe go to the park or The Dot" Dylan said  
  
"Cool. Sounds like fun" Marco said  
  
"Great...talk to you later" Dylan said  
  
Marco smiled and hung up the phone. He looked at his phone and smiled. He plopped his head back down on his pillow and smiled at the ceiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Nikkie was at Paige's they were searching the net for places they would go to while in New York.  
  
"Wow there is a lot of stuff in New York" Paige said  
  
"Hope we get to see it all" Nikkie said  
  
"Honey Spinner is here" Paige's mom yelled. Spinner opened the door and came into her room.  
  
"What you guys doing" Spinner said as he put his head in between theirs.  
  
"New York research" Nikkie said  
  
"Oh..so how bout we finish this later and go out to the park" Spinner suggested  
  
"Yeah..sure" Paige said and they left to the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 4 more days until the trip. Nikkie went home to hang out for a while by herself. She was sitting on the couch. Raylese was upstairs with Alexa and Kayla was working. Nikkie heard a knock on her door. She put the control down and walked to the front door. She opened it up. To her surprise it was someone she wouldn't really expect. And the person didn't seem ok.  
  
"Sean" Nikkie asked out loud. His black hoody was over his head completely. He was looking at the ground. She could tell it was him. But she just couldn't see his face. He finally looked up. Nikkie scrunched up her eyebrows and opened her mouth is disbelief.  
  
"What happened" Nikkie asked. Sean stayed shut. He had a black and blue on his cheek and his lip was cut. His eyes were watery. "Come in" Nikkie said. He put down his hoody and looked at Nikkie who had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Sean what's going on" Nikkie asked  
  
"Look I'm sorry to be bothering you, its just I had nowhere to go. You were the closest to me and the moment. And I thought maybe I could talk to you. I mean..if it's ok with you" Sean said.  
  
"Sure Sean come with me" Nikkie said. They both headed upstairs to the bathroom. He sat on the rim of the bathtub and she was reaching over the sink looking through the cabinet. She pulled out a disinfectant and Q-tip. She dabbed some cream on the Q-tip and set it on the sink. She pulled a wash cloth from the closet behind her and put it in the sink. She let the cold water run over it. She picked up the Q-tip and walked over to Sean. She sat with him on the tub.  
  
"Now don't move" Nikkie said as she held his chin and pulled the Q-tip to his lip. She put it on the cut and then threw it in the garbage. She got up and went to the sink and turned off the water.  
  
"You now a lot about cleaning up the wounded" Sean said  
  
"Not exactly. Let's just say my little sister has fallen down a lot in parks and stuff. I've grown into the whole bandage boo-boo thing" Nikkie said as she squeezed the water out of the towel.  
  
"Yeah" Sean said as he looked at his red knuckles  
  
Nikkie looked at his hand from the corner of her eye. She walked over to him and put the towel in his face. Sean looked up at her. Her eyes were glittering. Screaming worry for Sean. He took the towel.  
  
"Put it over that bruise. It will get swollen but the cold will help bring it down" Nikkie sad as she went to the sink and put all the stuff back in the cabinet.  
  
"Come" Nikkie said as she shut off the lights and Sean followed.  
  
They walked into Nikkie's room. Nikkie turned on her lamp. She sat on her bed and Sean sat at her computer. Then Raylese walked in.  
  
"Um Nikkie I'm gonna go pick up dinner. Oh hi Sean. I'll be back in a sec. Sean are you staying for dinner" Raylese asked  
  
"Uh, no. I'll be heading home in a few" Sean replied  
  
"Ok well, Watch Alexa." Raylese said. Nikkie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Control Freak" Sean said  
  
"No, just moms working. And she has to take responsibilities. Plus she's starting college in fall" Nikkie said  
  
"Oh. So" Sean said  
  
"So are you gonna tell me how this happened" Nikkie asked  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I mean I don't want to tell you the wrong thing. And I don't want to get you involved" Sean said  
  
"How are you gonna be involved with something but not know the situation" Nikkie said  
  
"I know what I'm getting into. I just don't know how to explain it. And what I know for now, just can't be said. Not yet" Sean said as he got up.  
  
"But I thought you wanted to talk" Nikkie said with a worried look in her face.  
  
"Yeah, I know but not just yet" Sean said  
  
"Well when your ready I'm here for you Sean. Sometimes when I see you with those guys, I feel like there's something wrong. And then I worry for what you get yourself into" Nikkie said  
  
"Well you don't need to worry for me anymore. I'm fine. And your not gonna be involved" Sean said as he walked out the room with Nikkie following him.  
  
As Sean opened the door Nikkie stood behind the other side of the door.  
  
"Um I meant to ask you. Did Emma invite you to the trip this Friday?" Nikkie asked  
  
"No but I heard people talking about it" Sean said  
  
"Oh well you should come. We are going to have a great time" Nikkie said  
  
"Emma wouldn't want me there" Sean said  
  
"But everyone else would. Especially Ellie. I mean you have been bad news lately but it doesn't mean people don't like you as a friend anymore" Nikkie said. Sean stood looking at his feet.  
  
"Please Sean. I mean this trip might change the way you act and get you closer to everyone" Nikkie added  
  
"I'll call you ok" Sean said  
  
"Ok then" Nikkie said and closed the door  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Nikkie was in her pajama pants that were light blue with yellow stars all over and her white tank top. She was at the counter eating cereal. The phone rang. She got up and picked it up.  
  
"Hello" Nikkie said  
  
"Um...hi Nikkie" the voice said  
  
"Um may I ask who this is" Nikkie said who looked at the caller ID. It read *Private Caller*.  
  
"It's Uncle...Pauly" he said  
  
"Oh, moms not here. She's out" Nikkie said with her voice so cold. Then she hung up. She sat down. Raylese came downstairs and sat next to her.  
  
"So you up for shopping today" Raylese asked  
  
"For real" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, you need clothes for your trip and for school this Monday, so get ready" Raylese said. Nikkie smiled and went upstairs. She changed into gray sweats, a black tank top, a black tight hoody on top. She slipped on her black sneakers and tied her hair in a ponytail.  
  
At the mall she bought 2 new pairs of sneakers and one pair of boots. She also bought these cute timberland high-heel boots in tan color. She bought 5 new outfits and Nikkie secretly bought a present for Raylese.  
  
411: Nikkie told Jimmy about what happened to Sean the night before. Oh Yeah, Sean and Jimmy became friends, but they were split up for a while because of Sean's new crew.  
  
Nikkie decided to go to the park for a while to think. She wandered around the park for a while. All of a sudden Sean snuck up behind her.  
  
"Hey" he said  
  
"Hey, so you didn't call. What is it yes or no" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah, I need a break. And I need to get away for a while" Sean said  
  
"Cool, I'll call Emma tomorrow" Nikkie said  
  
It was getting late. So they began to walk home. They were about to cross the street when they saw some people having an argument in an alley.  
  
"Wait a minute isn't that Jimmy" Sean said. He noticed the guys. He knew them. They were the guys who jumped him the day before.  
  
Nikkie narrowed her eyes. "That is Jimmy" Nikkie said. That's when she saw a tall light skinned boy with a black ski-cap had pushed Jimmy against the wall. Nikkie's eyes widened.  
  
"Sean" she yelled whined and yelled at the same time as she pulled Sean's sweater. She ran across the street.  
  
"Stay here" Sean said to Nikkie as he walked towards the alley.  
  
"Hey, it's Cameron. The boy with a dirty mouth" the boy said  
  
"Yeah I could guess what you have" Sean snapped back  
  
"Yeah I do have something. Empty pockets. You owe me money Cameron" the boy yelled  
  
"Sean just leave" one boy in the back said  
  
"No don't defend him Crank" he snapped to the boy.  
  
"You get off my friend and I will" Sean said  
  
"No I'm having fun" and the guy punched him Jimmy in the stomach. Nikkie screamed "JIMMY" she ran towards the alley. Sean ran towards her and held her back.  
  
"Please stay back. I don't want you to get hurt. Please" Sean said in her ear as she tried to struggle from his grip. Tears began to ball up in her eyes and her face was red in force of yelling. Sean left her standing there once again and walked towards the alley.  
  
"Chase just let him go. He hasn't done anything and I know it" Sean said  
  
"You sure. I accidentally pushed him and dude turns to the hulk" Chase said. "Plus I hate people who give me attitude" Chase said as he pushed Jimmy harder towards the wall. Right there Spinner was coming down the block from Paige's house. He saw Jimmy being pushed against the wall. Then he saw Jimmy push him back. He saw them tackle each other to the floor. He saw Sean trying to get in.  
  
"Cameron leave. This isn't any of your business. I'll deal with you later" Chase said  
  
But when Spinner turned his head to the side he saw Nikkie running towards them. He ran after Nikkie to hold her back.  
  
"JIMMY...JIMMY" Nikkie screamed. Tears began to fall from her eyes. They rolled down her cheek dripping off her chin. Spinner held her by the stomach as he stood behind her. She tried pushing his arms down from her stomach.  
  
"Let Go" Nikkie yelled with her voice getting soar.  
  
"Come on" Spinner said pulling her back. He turned her around and walked her to a nearby bench. He sat down with her. He held her. Spinner held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Stay here. Promise me you'll stay here" Spinner said. Nikkie nodded as her eyes became red and her head began to hurt. Spinner went over to them and tried his best to break it up. One of the guys gave up and left. There was only two left. Then a car pulled up quietly beside Nikkie without her noticing. The guy driving got out and opened his back door. He went up to Nikkie and bent over in her face.  
  
"Hey there precious" the man said. Nikkie's chin shivered in fear.  
  
"You yell, you'll be under dirt in less then two seconds. Her nose flared and he grabbed her arm and threw her in the back seat. Jimmy saw Nikkie being dragged into the car. When he saw her face his heart dropped and he felt guilty for what he was making her go through.  
  
Nikkie was curled up by the window. He was in the backseat with her. He closed the door. The door would only open if the car is turned on. But the car was off. Nikkie's chin was shivering tremendously with fear.  
  
"Please don't hurt me" Nikkie said  
  
"Don't be scared" he said as he brushed her cheek  
  
Jimmy gave up in the little arguing that was still going on. He knew Nikkie was in trouble so he went out of the alley and walked towards the car. At this point Nikkie had her back out the seat and he was on top of her trying to kiss her neck. She was crying softly.  
  
"Jimmy, please. Help Jimmy" she whispered and cried to herself  
  
Jimmy reached the window and saw her. He saw that the handle on the door was loose so he tried opening it with his hands but it didn't open.  
  
"Jimmy" Nikkie yelled  
  
"No, your not going anywhere" he said. Nikkie began to tear more. Jimmy bit his lip and kicked the handle with his foot. In about two kicks the door popped open. He pulled the guy out and punched him. Sean and Spinner came running over and broke them up.  
  
"Leave, get out of here" Spinner yelled at him. The guy left not wanting to get in trouble. Jimmy looked into the car to see Nikkie curled up near the window. She looked at Jimmy with her eyes a little red and one tear coming down. She looked at him with a worried look. He had a bruise on his eyebrow and two scratches on his arm. They looked at each other. He knew she was scared. He reached out his arm.  
  
"It's ok, your ok" Jimmy said as he pulled Nikkie. And she helped pull herself out of the car. When she came out she hugged him and cried. She seriously did not want to let go of him. Her hair was all stranded in front of her face. He kept pulling her face forward to look at her. Making sure she was ok.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Jimmy said with his eyes getting watery. He kissed her and hugged her.  
  
"Uh Jimmy what are we gonna do" Spinner asked  
  
"Come crash at my place. We'll talk over there" Jimmy said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy was lying on his bed sitting up on the bed with his back against the wall. Nikkie was curled up on his side with her arm around his back and her head in his stomach. She had fallen asleep.  
  
"I don't get it. How did it start" Sean asked  
  
"Look, I was walking he bumped into me. I said to watch it. He went ballistic, and he went up to me and started saying bull about trying to beat him" Jimmy said  
  
"Oh the man talk" Sean said  
  
"You've delt with him before" Jimmy asked  
  
"And it didn't go so well" Sean said as he pointed to the bruise on his eye.  
  
"Man, what a day" Spinner said  
  
"Good thing you showed up. If we didn't have anyone else to help out I wouldn't have made it in time to get Nikkie" Jimmy said as he brushed her hair. He pulled off her sweater and took off her sneakers. Sean and Spinner fell asleep on sleeping bags in Jimmy's room.  
  
What happened today was dreadful, horrifying, and a bad experience to go through. Nikkie fell asleep, but only knowing she was in Jimmy's security. But for sure things were going to brighten up on their trip to New York .....right?  
  
Author's Note: Hey WASS Up Yall!!! Chapter 17 coming by at least Sunday or Monday!!!!  
  
HOLLA BACK IN A REVIEW....PLEASE!!! 


	17. Chapter 17: New York Nights

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 17: New York Nights  
  
Nikkie woke up to find herself in Jimmy's arms. She slowly got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She touched the red bump she had on the side of her forehead which she hit in the car when the guy pushed her in. She also touched the scratch on her cheek. But it was just a little scratch. Jimmy came beside the door. He looked at her. She turned to the side and looked at him. She immediately reached her arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her back holding her tightly. He rubbed her back. She stepped back and sat on the rim of the bathtub. He went up to her and went on his knees. He grabbed her wrists and looked her deep in the eyes. For some reason she still had this scared look in her eyes.  
  
"Nikkie, I am really, really" Jimmy apologized over and over again. "Please say something" Jimmy added as his eyes became a little watery.  
  
"I love you" Nikkie said and she wrapped herself in his arms as she began to sob.  
  
"I love you too" Jimmy said  
  
"I was scared for you. I didn't know what to do.. I felt something bad would happen to you... I really did Jimmy" Nikkie cried as she stared at him.  
  
"I understand... I understand" Jimmy said as he pulled her into another hug. Nikkie then dried her tears and got up. She pulled on her sneakers and her sweater.  
  
"I need to leave" Nikkie whispered in the hallway.  
  
"Imma walk you" Jimmy said  
  
"No it's ok. Go back to sleep. It's early" Nikkie said. Nikkie kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Friday morning and Nikkie only told Paige about what happened. It was the day they were leaving to New York. But they weren't going until late afternoon to the airport. Everyone was going to meet over at Nikkie's house. Around 5:00 Jimmy came with Sean, Paige and Spinner. After a while Manny, and J.T. came. Then Hazel and Craig showed up. But Marco, Ellie, Terri, Kendra, Toby and Liberty couldn't make it.  
  
"I can't wait to get there" Manny said as she stood in her aqua colored mini-skirt and yellow and white tube-top.  
  
"Yeah, this is gonna be the highlight of the summer" Paige said as she wrapped her arm around Spinners back.  
  
"This is gonna be great. New York..can you believe it. The city that never sleeps. And there is plenty of clubs. Teen nights everywhere" Manny said  
  
Sean pulled Nikkie to the side of the crowded living room.  
  
"I thought you said Ellie was coming..." Sean asked  
  
"Aww man, I forgot to tell you. She can't make it. Her dad's not coming home yet. The date was pushed for next week. And she can't leave her mom..so" Nikkie said  
  
"It's ok.. I'll still go" Sean said. Nikkie smiled and went back into the living room. Then the doorbell rang. Nikkie got up to open the door. She found two large vans. Each fit the driver and six passengers. All the guys helped pack up the vans with luggage. Emma's mom was driving one car, Snake was driving the other. Chris had already been with Emma in the car.  
  
"Bye mom" Nikkie yelled  
  
"Bye honey, have a great time" Kayla yelled out  
  
They drove the cars to the airport. They had a private airplane though. They put all their stuff on the plane. Everyone got on 1 by 1. After 20 minutes of getting ready to fly the plane took off. The plane ride was about and hour and a half. But everyone had fallen asleep because it was early morning. Everyone woke up and stretched. They looked out the window to find them at La Guardia airport. They got off the plane. They were so excited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived at the Marriot hotel, the girls shared one room and the boys shared another. And Snake, Spike and baby Jack took another. Everyone got dressed because they needed to look good for sightseeing. But instead they decided to walk out in Times Square. Nikkie, Jimmy, Paige, and Spinner went to go see the malls and the great partying spots. They were planning on going to a club that night.  
  
After a while of mild sight-seeing they went back to the hotel. All the girls got dressed in black and red. Nikkie was wearing black jeans with a red tank top. She had black high heel timberlands that went 3 inches past her ankles. And he hair was let down straight with a red kangol hat on top. The girls were all dressed cute and sexy but not too exposed. Then they headed out to the night club.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the club the boys were around just looking at how night clubs were in NYC. Jimmy was dancing with Nikkie to the song "No Letting Go" by Wayne Wonder. It was completely crazy. A lot of reggae songs were playing. The only people who weren't dancing were Hazel and Craig.  
  
Nikkie and Jimmy came back to sit with Craig. Sean followed to take a breath.  
  
"I'll be back. Let me go find a bathroom" Jimmy said  
  
"K" Nikkie said  
  
"This place is so great" Nikkie yelled  
  
"Yeah" Sean said as he took a sip of his soda.  
  
"I'm sorry Ellie couldn't make it" Nikkie said  
  
"It's ok. I'm still having a good time" Sean said. Nikkie smiled and looked to her side to see Craig. She moved closer to him  
  
"Hey you..having fun" Nikkie asked him  
  
"Yeah tons" Craig answered  
  
"Doesn't seem like it" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, well I have it in my own ways" Craig said with sort of an attitude. Nikkie looked at him.  
  
"Craig" she said with a worried voice. "What's wrong" Nikkie asked  
  
"Nothing" Craig said and stormed out. Nikkie's eyes followed him out of the crowd. Jimmy came had came back.  
  
"What was that all about" Jimmy asked  
  
"I don't know" Nikkie said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night everyone went back to the hotel. Hazel was sitting in the hallway. She was jealous of Nikkie. She had always liked Jimmy. But she never had the guts to show it. She wanted Jimmy but she couldn't. One of her best friends had him. But she thought to herself. It was time to get what she wanted. She never got what she wanted. She thought Paige got everything. But Hazel wanted that to change. She was gonna try her best. But without hurting anyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day everyone went out on their own. While Mrs. Nelson, Mr. Simpson and baby Jack went to spend their shopping money everyone else went out around the city. They went all together. They went out into the city looking around. They decided to go to the movies. They saw the movie "28 days later". Afterwards they went to Toys'R'us on 42st. It was huge. They went to A LOT of places. It became dark outside. All the lights were bright. There was a bunch of flickering lights and signs everywhere. Nikkie took her camera out of her pocket. They were in front of the big back round view perfect for pictures. The whole back round would be filled with lights.  
  
Nikkie stopped a lady in the middle of the street.  
  
"Um would you please um." Nikkie said as she held out the camera  
  
"No problem" the lady said  
  
They all gathered up. It was Nikkie, Jimmy, Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Craig, Manny, J.T., Emma, Chris and Sean.  
  
"Smile" the lady said. And she took the picture.  
  
Nikkie went up to her and took her camera.  
  
"Thanks" Nikkie said and smiled  
  
"Ok how about the couple pictures" Paige said  
  
Ok cool. Craig took out his camera and Nikkie handed him his.  
  
"No it's ok. Everyone will get a copy of every picture I will take with this camera" Craig said  
  
"Ok" Nikkie said.  
  
Nikkie and Jimmy were in one. He had his arm wrapped around her stomach and his head right next to hers sitting on her shoulder. Emma and Chris took the same picture. Spinner and Paige and Emma & Chris took the same one also. Then everyone began to take individual pictures. Everyone took one.  
  
"Ok.. I'm wiped out. I need some sleep" Manny said  
  
"Yeah, time flys when your having a good time with your friends. Especially in a new place" J.T said. Manny smiled and held his hand tighter.  
  
"Yeah, it seems that we bonded more tonight then we ever did back at home" Chris said  
  
"But when we stick together like this, I think we can make this school year worth the while" Emma said as she wrapped her elbow around Chris's elbow.  
  
"Yeah, and plus we have a whole other group of friends waiting for us back home" Hazel said  
  
"Yup, lets add this to the memories. Hey I know this would feel kind of weird but lets go down to ground zero. Take a picture maybe" Paige said  
  
They all agreed and walked over there. When they reached the street they stopped to look how it had been completely cleaned up. And there were still signs of sympathy everywhere. There were dead dried up flower petals and rocks and pebbles all over the floor.  
  
"How bout I take the picture" Hazel asked  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to be in the picture" Craig asked as he slowly handed her the camera  
  
"Positive" Hazel said  
  
They all huddled up and smiled but not too much. The girls stood lined up in the back and the boys kneeled down on the floor. The girls huddled over them.  
  
After taking the picture they went home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day they all went to dinner. They were sitting down at a table for 14. They ate dinner and they were sitting at the table having a conversation. Nikkie brushed herself off and stood up. She was in dark blue jeans and a baby blue silk blouse that had white floral print on it.  
  
"Um I'm not good at speeches so I'll make it short" Nikkie started. Everyone's attention was on her. Even half the restaurant.  
  
"First off, I'm sure all of us me included want to thank Emma in the first place for inviting us. So thanks Emma." Everyone clapped.  
  
"Second, Mrs. Nelson you are a great and beautiful and inspiring person. You are nice enough to let us all come and we want to thank you by giving you this" Nikkie pulled out a black paper bag that read on it "I Love New York".  
  
She handed the bag to her.  
  
"Guys you didn't have too" Mrs. Nelson said. She opened the bag and pulled out medium sized silver box. She opened the box and found a gold dog tag chain. On the dog tag read "True Love Comes From True Friends". Mrs. Nelson smiled and said  
  
"Thank you. I wouldn't be this happy if you guys would not have came" she said  
  
"Your welcome Mrs. Nelson" Paige said  
  
"Ok, last but not least Mr. Simpson. Amazing teacher. Strong, funny, and 100% dork. But I don't mean it in a bad way" Nikkie said. Mr. Simpson smiled and looked at Mrs. Nelson.  
  
"Even though this wouldn't mean much. We found a place where we all made our own award for you. It's an award for Best teacher and Most bravest, funniest guy in town" Nikkie said. "Congratulations" Nikkie added handing him the wooden plaque. Everyone clapped.  
  
"You said this wouldn't mean much. But it really does. Even though it gets hard for me I have my students, family and friends supporting me through it" Mr. Simpson said.  
  
Then the waiter came up to the table.  
  
"Um do you mind taking a picture" Craig said  
  
"Absolutely" the man said  
  
Everyone crowded around Mr. Simpson, Mrs. Nelson held up baby Jack and Mr. Simpson held up his award. And the picture was taken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the end of the week and it was time to go home. They left early in the morning.  
  
Author's Note: NEXT CHAPTER IS FIRST DAY BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY THE WHOLE NEW YORK THING WAS SO SHORT I REALLY WANTED SCHOOL TO COME INTO THE PICTURE!!!!!! SO IT'S COMING NEXT SUNDAY!!!!  
  
HOLLA BACK 


	18. Chapter 18: School and Friends

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 18: School and Friends  
  
Nikkie woke up Monday morning. It was September 8, 2003. She woke up and took a quick shower. She went into her room and looked in her closet trying to decide what she was going to wear. She decided to wear the colors black and gold.  
  
She wore black faded jean that had a few gold stars on them. She wore her brand new black and gold Air Jordan 1 Nike's, and she had on a black tight long sleeve shirt that said "Baby Phat" in gold cursive. She blow-dried out her hair until it came about 4 inches past her shoulders. She walked down stairs and grabbed her cell phone off the charger. She changed the cover to black. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a extra notebook. She set her cell phone and notebook on the table.  
  
She ran upstairs and found Alexa dressed and her backpack ready.  
  
"Are you ready" Nikkie whispered  
  
"Yeah" Alexa said. She took Alexa's bag and her hand. She walked into Kayla's room.  
  
"Ma..Ma" Nikkie whispered  
  
"Huh, what. Oh what's wrong" Kayla said  
  
"Nothing. I'm leaving. Ill drop off Alexa ok" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, have a good first day" Kayla said  
  
"Bye mommy" Alexa said  
  
Nikkie took Alexa downstairs and slipped on her tight black leather jacket that had a medium sized golden star on the back. She grabbed her stuff and her keys and left. Nikkie dropped Alexa off at elementary school and headed towards Jimmy's building. When she walked forward she saw him sitting on a bench. He was in black sweatpants, a black and gray striped shirt that had a white collar, and his all white uptowns. She was bobbing his head to the music he was listening to.  
  
She walked towards him and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey Jimmy" Nikkie said. He put his headphones around his neck and said  
  
"Hey" and he leaned in and kissed her lips.  
  
"So you ready to leave" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah, Come on" Jimmy said  
  
They walked to the front step and went up to the front desk to get their schedules. Nikkie and Jimmy had the exact same schedule except they didn't have english or math together. Nikkie and Jimmy stepped into Mr. Simpson's homeroom and found him getting ready to read attendance.  
  
"Brooks and Stevenson, welcome back" he said giving them a wink.  
  
"Hey Marco, where have you been over the summer" Nikkie asked as she set her book down on the table across from him.  
  
"Nothing. So how was New York" Marco asked  
  
"It was great" Nikkie said  
  
Jimmy sat next to her and set his notebook on the table.  
  
"Ok class, welcome back. It's good to see fresh faces and some from the past. First off, we aren't going to be using computers today because we still have to install our new programs into them. Let me give you your new locker assignments" Mr. Simpson said  
  
Then Paige walked in with Spinner behind her.  
  
"Welcome Paige, Spinner. Thank you for finally joining us" Mr. Simpson  
  
"Hey Nikkie, I am so loving the pants" Paige said  
  
"Thanks" Nikkie said  
  
The periods went by fast. By now it was lunch time. It was Spinner, Paige, Jimmy, Nikkie, Terri, Hazel, Marco, J.T., Emma and Manny. They were sitting in the lunchroom talking.  
  
"So how was New York" Terri asked  
  
"It was amazing. The lights. The clubs. The people" Manny said  
  
"Yeah, Times Square is amazing. It's better to see it at night. The light shines better. And the sights are beautiful" Emma said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was finally the end of the day and Nikkie was still in her school clothes and she was on her bed watching TV. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Nikkie said as she turned off the TV and sat up on her bed.  
  
"Hey" Craig said as he walked in  
  
"Hey Craig. What's up" Nikkie asked  
  
"Oh nothing, except the fact that I finally developed those pictures from New York" Craig said  
  
"Really, let me see" Nikkie said  
  
Craig sat on the bed next to Nikkie while she sat down next to him looking into the bag as he searched his bag and pulled the paper envelope out. He handed them to her.  
  
"Oh my god. It's Emma and Chris" Nikkie said  
  
"These are your copies so.." Craig said  
  
"Thanks Craig" Nikkie said  
  
"So what were you planning on doing today" Craig asked  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Nothing special really" Nikkie said  
  
"Well is I should go, gotta go take care of Ang" Craig said  
  
"K, see you tomorrow" Nikkie said. Nikkie looked at the pictures spread out on her bed. Then she looked at the other pictures that were tacked up on wall over her bed. She decided to tack those pictures on the wall except the one of her and Jimmy. She as she was tacking them up, one of the tacks fell on the floor. She bent over to pick it up. That's when she found a black gift bag. She remembered that Raylese was leaving tomorrow and that was the gift she bought her. She picked it up and went to Raylese's room. She knocked and walked in.  
  
"Do you have a minute" Nikkie asked  
  
"Sure" Raylese said after she got up from her desk and took off her reading glasses.  
  
"Um, before it hit me that tomorrow you were leaving" Nikkie said  
  
"I know, I can't believe it" Raylese said  
  
"Well, just to tell you that the time was well spent, I got you this" Nikkie said and Raylese slowly took the bag from her. She smiled and looked in the bag. She pulled out a shiny gray box. She opened it up to find a medium sized cursive "R" on a thin silver chain.  
  
"Nikkie it's beautiful" Raylese said and she hugged her.  
  
"Here I didn't forget you either" Raylese added.  
  
She pulled out a shiny electric blue gift bag and handed it to Nikkie. She opened the bag and found and black velvet case. She opened it up and found a silver bracelet that had a star charm on it. Inscripted on one side of the star was "N & R". At the bottom of the letter "N" was a tiny Amythest (February birthstone). And under the "R" was a black Onyx ( December birthstone). On the other side was inscripted in small cursive "Sisters 4 Ever". Nikkie began to tear up.  
  
"Thank You, so much" Nikkie said and hugged her.  
  
"Your welcome" Raylese said  
  
"Well let me leave you to your college studies" Nikkie said and left the room as she held her bracelet tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today Raylese was leaving to college. Nikkie had immediately came home from school to help load up the car and go to the airport. Kayla was driving the car to the airport. Raylese was cuddling Nikkie in the backseat. Alexa was also cuddled up with them. When they got to the airport Raylese had already put the stuff on the belt.  
  
"Now boarding gate 261. I repeat we are now boarding gate 261" the announcement said  
  
"That's me ma" Raylese said. Raylese dropped her bags and gave Kayla a big hug. She let go and Kayla was all watery-eyed.  
  
"You take care of yourself ok" Kayla said as she touched Raylese's face.  
  
She then picked up Alexa and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you Raylese" Alexa said  
  
"Oh, I'm going to miss you too" Raylese said. When she put down Alexa she looked at Nikkie and hugged her.  
  
Then Raylese picked up her bags and left. She turned around once and looked at Nikkie. All Nikkie could see was her beautiful sister and her necklace glittering and shining.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this was so short. I just wanted to add a little detail in it. You know, well chapter 19 will come either tomorrow or next week.  
  
HOLLA 


	19. Chapter 19: AUTHOR LETTER:

What's up everyone, Sorry it's been a while since I have updated, but I'm trying to straighten out the storyline. Plus I am having a hard time with my computer. I promise that on February 1st I will update the story.  
  
Also, I am making a third story. So make it a trilogy. It's Nikkie and everyone else in 12th grade and finally getting prepared for college. So look out for that later on this year, probably around November 2004. And to tell you this story is going to be lasting a while so after February's update there will be an update unless I have a problem with updating. So sorry for the delay. I'm not abondoning my story. Just remember FEBRUARY 1st!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, Thanx!!!!!!  
  
Freeky 142 -N- Snoopy  
  
Don't Hate  
  
Juss Holla Back 


	20. Chapter 20: Opening Up

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 20: Opening up  
  
It was late November and Nikkie was sitting in math class. She was trying to study her class assignment but it was getting frustrating for her. The bell finally rang and she made her way down the hall to her locker. Craig snuck up behind her and poked her in her side. She jumped a little but she still smiled.  
  
"Hey" Craig whispered in her ear  
  
"Hey Craig, you going to lunch" Nikkie asked  
  
"Nah, i was thinking about heading to the music room" Craig said  
  
"For...what" Nikkie asked as she stuck a notebook in her locker  
  
"Didn't you hear. Mr. Raditch is holding a Winter Festival at the High School near Peterborough. It's gonna be talent, and a bunch of performances, and an after party being held by Chris" Craig said  
  
"I didn't hear. But this all the way in December right" Nikkie asked  
  
"December 24, Christmas Eve" Craig said  
  
"Awsome, my sister will be here to watch and......wait, I have nothing to perform. I probably will watch with her" Nikkie said  
  
"No, perform with me" Craig suggested. Nikkie raised her eyebrows and narrowed her eys.  
  
"Come on, it will be fun" Craig added. "Plus you said you could sing. I heard about what you sang during your dads funeral, and you also used to sing great during parties, now please, do it for me" Craig begged  
  
"Ok Ok, how can I resist" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool, lets get rehearsing next Saturday in my garage" Craig said  
  
"Great" Nikkie said as she closed her locker and walked the opposite of the music room. She went outside to the front of the school to find Jimmy, Spinner and Marco hanging out at a picnic table.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you talking about" Nikkie said  
  
"N-Nothing" Jimmy said sounding suspicious  
  
"O-Ok" Nikkie said immitating Jimmy's stuttering.Jimmy cracked a smile  
  
"Well anyways, are you thinking of signing up for the Winter Festival Nikkie" Marco asked her  
  
"Yeah, I'm signing up with Craig" Nikkie said  
  
"Oh, cool. What are you planning on doing" Maro asked  
  
"Have no clue yet. But I'm sure it will come out great" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah" Jimmy said nervously and upset at the same time  
  
"What's wrong with you" Nikkie asked  
  
"Nothing" Jimmy said  
  
"Ok, well I need to go find Paige. See you later" Nikkie said as she gace Jimmy a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie found Paige sitting on a bench reading a book.  
  
"Wow, Paige, studying. Quick get a camera" Nikkie joked  
  
"Ha, ha. Funny. Ms. Kwan. Book report and the book is like 50 chapters long" Paige said  
  
"Brutal" Nikkie said  
  
"Tell me about it"Paige said  
  
"So did you hear about that Winter Festiavl thing" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah, Jimmy, Spin and Marco are playing" Paige said as she placed her bookmark in her book and grabbed her bag.  
  
"What, Jimmy didn't tell me anything" Nikkie said  
  
"Oh, well see, Criag is going solo because he wants to play something with a soft backround you know like a love song. And Jimmy decided to bring some heat and rock solid at the show. But Craig isnt out of the band, he just wants his own performance at the show" Paige said  
  
"I'm performing with Craig, I mean were planning on performing together" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool. Well wish to talk more but I gotta head off to the library. See ya hun" Paige said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Nikkie walked home and opened up her bag and began her homework. When she finished she decided to play some loud music. She put in Avant's Cd and played the song "Don't Take your Love away". She was sitting on her windowsill looking outside. She then saw Sean walking down the street. She smiled and yelled out the window.  
  
"Hey Sean" Nikkie yelled. Sean stopped and looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Nikkie, watcha doing" Sean yelled back  
  
"Babysitting" Nikkie said  
  
"Can't you come down real quick" Sean asked  
  
"I'll be down in a second" Nikkie yelled back. She slipped on he sweatshirt. When she went downstairs and opened her door to see Sean in his grey sweatpants, his black sweatshirt and his black bandana on.  
  
"So what's new" Nikkie asked  
  
"Nothing, you" Sean shrugged  
  
"Not much, just preparing for the festival" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool" Sean said  
  
"I heard about you and Ellie. Sorry it didn't work out" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, well it was my fault, I didn't pay much attention to her. I mean I liked her, but her life seemed too much for me to help her outwith. It's not that I was scared to help, I mean her life is really harsh" Sean said  
  
"Oh, well you know sometimes things like that can't last so, it's best to just leave it alone. Well I should go watch my sister. See you at school" Nikkie said  
  
'Yeah" Sean said turning around. Nikkie turned to her door and she was about to go back inside but........  
  
"Sean wait. What happened with those guys. Um...you know" Nikkie stutterd  
  
"Chase.....he got arrested not so long ago for dealing drugs to minors and just selling drugs illegally period" Sean said  
  
"I guess he won't be back" Nikkie said  
  
"Who knows" Sean said as he dug his hands in his pocket and walked away. Nikkie went back inside and went back upstairs.  
  
Nikkie turned to her stero and changed the Cd. She slipped in Mariah Carey and listened to "Whenever you Call". She began to hum it and sing it. Then it hit her. It would be the most perfect song to perform at the Festival. It is a boy and girl singing. She picked up her phone and called Craig.  
  
"Hello" and sweet voice said  
  
"Hi Angie, is your brother there" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, hold on" Angie said as you could hear her running to look for her brother.  
  
"Craig it's for you" Angela said as she handed the phone to Craig  
  
"Hello" Craig said  
  
"Hey" Nikkie said  
  
"What's up, I was just trying to get some lyrics down for the performance" Craig said  
  
"So soon" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, sooner the better. We get rehearsal done early" Craig said  
  
"Yeah, well I was thinking. I found a perfect song" Nikkie suggested  
  
"Really, I couldn't find anything. That's why I started writing down some lyrics. What's the song" Craig asked  
  
"Mariah Carey and Brian Mcknight's Whenever you Call" Nikkie said  
  
"I'm not sure, I can't really sing like Brian" Craig said  
  
"Please, I'll help you out with the vocals, please it would mean a whole lot to me" Nikkie begged  
  
"Fine, but trust me, I'm gonna take time. So your gonna have to be really patient....and I mean really patient" Craig said  
  
"Ok, I'll take the heat. So can you come over now" Nikkie asked  
  
"Ok, but I'll be there later. I have to wait for Catlin to come home from work" Craig said  
  
"Oh, so Joey finally went back with Catlin" Nikkie said with a sweet kick up voice  
  
"Yeah" Craig said  
  
Nikkie smiled " So I'm gonna let you go then. See you later"   
  
"Bye" Craig said  
  
Nikkie layed down on her bed and smiled at the ceiling. She could finally sing again. She loved singing, but not in public. Now she was gonna have the chance. A chance to let her feelings out. Finally to let her heart out to Jimmy, because the song sang lyrics that described them perfectly. Nikkie played the song over and over again letting the words ring through her head, letting the tunes sink into her skin. By the time the song played the forth time, she knew the words. It was like a talent to her. She knew lyrics and pitches in a snap. Nikkie then began writing down the lyrics for Craig. After that she hopped into the shower and hummed the song to herself.   
  
When she got out she slipped on a pair of black jeans and a navy blue and yellow striped short sleeve shirt that had a white collar. She slipped on her all white phat farm sneakers and tied her straight black hair into a ponytail. She put away all of her homework and slipped on her gold hooped earrings. Then the doorbell rang. Nikkie ran downstairs and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Craig, ready to hit notes" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah" Craig said. For some reason Nikkie had looked amazing. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. They went upstairs and Craig studied the lyrics. Nikkie began to sing her parts. Criag tried his. He was getting a little bit better.  
  
"Gently kiss your fears away" Craig sang but wih a few bumping fades  
  
"No Craig, do the fading with your stomache not your chest. You get better pithes and you even hear yourself louder when you use your stomache" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok......Gently kiss your fears away" Craig sang better  
  
"Great Craig. Your doing awsome and it's only day one" Nikkie said witha smile on her face. She looked down at the lyrics and Craig stared at her with a smile as she studied the lyrics.  
  
"You see I was patient. And you weren't worth having to spend all my patients on" Nikkie said  
  
"I guess" Craig said. He smiled at her comment.  
  
"Hey how bout tomorrow we practice in the music room at school" Craig suggested  
  
"Fine with me" Nikkie said  
  
"Well I should go, it's getting late" Craig said  
  
'Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow" Nikkie said as she got up. She stood at her bedroom door.  
  
"I'll walk myself out. Bye" Craig said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Nikkie woke up and got dressed. She slipped on her grey sweatpants and her black tan top. She sliped on her white fishnet sleeved sweatshirt and her black nikes. She went downstairs and grabbed her keys and slipped on her thin black leather jacket. She walked to school and went straight to her locker. She was fixing her messy hair. Jimmy slipped by and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So, what are we doing tonight" Jimmy asked  
  
"I don't know what your doing, but I know what I am doing" Nikkie said  
  
"And what's that" Jimmy said as he wrapped his arms around her stomach  
  
"Practicing for the festival" Nikkie said. Jimmy's grip loosened and Nikkie turned around and looked at him. He had on a sort of disappointed face.  
  
"Cool, me too. Well now I am, since I'm not busy" Jimmy said sounding kind of upset  
  
"I'm sorry, this weekend we will have for oursleves. Ok. Promise" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok then" Jimmy said and kissed her lips. Nikkie closed her locker and walked with Jimmy to homeroom  
  
Nikkie sat down at her regular seat and she sat her bookbag on the desk. Craig came and sat beside her.  
  
"Got the song down, and I've been getting better" Craig said  
  
"Great, so we still practicing in the music room today" Nikkie asked'  
  
"Yeah, last period is study period today, lets just go then" Craig said  
  
The bell rang  
  
"Cool then" Nikkie said and walked out beside Paige  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was lunch and Emma was beside Chris along with Manny, J.T, and Toby and Kendra.  
  
"So anyone performing at the big winter show" J.T asked  
  
"I am, gonna play a few mixes maybe, but I need a strong singer" Chris said  
  
Emma looked at Manny. "Manny you can totally sing" Emma said  
  
"Emma stop, I dont sing that good" Manny said as she stuck her spoon in her srawberry yogurt.  
  
"Manny, I totally heard you when we were in New York. When we were watching the baseball game in the hotel. She really hit high notes during the national anthem" Emma said  
  
"Really" Chris said  
  
"Ok, maybe I can sing, but I am so not singing in front of a crowd" Manny said  
  
"Please Manny, for me. I'd be crushed if I didnt find a partner by Christmas Eve" Chris said  
  
"Fine, I'll do it" Manny gave in.  
  
"Cool, can you meet me at the music room during study period today"   
  
"Sure" manny said  
  
Nikkie was walking into the cafeteria and she decided to sit with Manny and Emma and all of them.  
  
"Hey Nikkie" Manny said  
  
"What are you guys talking about" Nikkie asked  
  
"Oh, just the show" J.T said  
  
"Oh, anyone performing"Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah, Manny and Chris" Kendra said  
  
"Really, I knew Chris would, but Manny. Your gonna sing" Nikkie asked  
  
'Yeah, he needs a singer" Manny said  
  
"Awsome, well I need to get going, classes are almost starting" Nikkie said and she walked away.  
  
It was the ending of the day and Nikkie headed into the music room. She found Craig repeating the lyrics to himself. She stood at the doorway watching him. He was cute especially when he tried really hard. But they were friends, Nikkie never really thought of them having a relationship. But whatever, she had Mr.Right/ Jimmy Brooks.  
  
"Amazing Job" Nikkie clapped as Craig finished off the song  
  
"Hey, I didn't know i had an audience.Craig said  
  
Well if that excites you just wait for the night of the show" Nikkie said  
  
"Oh God, I've played in front of crowds but not like this performance. It's gonna be Degrassi's school mixed with the parents and the students of the High School we are playing at." Craig said  
  
"Quit it your making me nervous. So did you get the instrumental version of the song" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah, got it right here" Craig said pulling the Cd out of the case  
  
"You wanna do a run through the song" Nikkie asked   
  
"Sure" Craig said as he set up the sound system. They both looked at each other and begam to sing.  
  
(Craig sings)  
  
Love wandered inside  
  
Stronger than you  
  
Stronger than I  
  
(Nikkie sings)  
  
And now that it has begun  
  
We cannot turn back  
  
(Craig sings)  
  
We can only turn into one  
  
(Chorus: Craig and Nikkie together)  
  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
  
And I won't hesitate at all  
  
Whenever you call  
  
And I'll always remeber  
  
The part of you so tender  
  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
  
Whenever you call  
  
(Nikkie singing)  
  
And I'm truly inspired (Craig: And I'm)  
  
Finding my soul (Craig: Finding my soul)  
  
There in your eyes (Craig: There in your eyes)  
  
And you  
  
Have opened my heart (Craig: have opened my heart)  
  
And lifted me inside  
  
By showing me yourself  
  
Undisguised  
  
(Craig and Nikkie together)  
  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
  
And I won't hesitate at all  
  
Whenever you call  
  
And I'll always remeber  
  
The part of you so tender  
  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
  
Whenever you call  
  
(Craig singing)  
  
And I will breathe for you each day  
  
Comfort you through all the pain  
  
Gently kiss your fears away  
  
(Nikkie singing)  
  
You can turn to me and cry  
  
Always understand that I  
  
Give you all I am inside  
  
(Nikkie singing)  
  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
  
(Craig)  
  
And I won't hesitate at all  
  
(Nikkie)  
  
Whenever you call  
  
(Together)  
  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
  
(Nikkie)  
  
And I won't hesitate at all  
  
(Together)  
  
Whenever you call  
  
And I'll always remeber  
  
The part of you so tender  
  
I'll be the one to catch your fall   
  
Whenever you call  
  
Whenever you call   
  
But what Nikkie and Craig didn't notice was that Manny, Chris and Emma walked in they were smiling. Nikkie and Craig smiled at each other as the song faded. Nikkie wrapped her arms around Craig and tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying" Craig asked as he brushed her hair  
  
"Because, it's been to long, and I...I just, feel happy and relieved that I let it all out like that" Nikkie said as she pulled her face out of Craig shoulder  
  
"So are we" Emma said  
  
Nikkie turned around. "Huh"   
  
"Were happy too. We knew you were holding something in. It was that wasn't it" Manny said  
  
"I guess so" Nikkie said  
  
Manny and Emma walked up to Nikkie and hugged her. Chris came came up and hugged her also.   
  
"So why are you guys here. You didn't come to see me pour my heart out into a song" Nikkie said  
  
"Were here to use the music room" Chris said  
  
"Right you and Manny are performing" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, so you guys finished, maybe you guys can stick around and hear what I have so far" Chris said  
  
"Cool" Nikkie said  
  
Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I know you almost died without it. LOL But it's back, and ready to finish up. But not anytime soon. If my calculations are correct, I can finish by June or July or ealier. It depends on my ideas and how the story will run. If the story ideas I get seem to run long, there will be a trilogy. PEACE & LOVE!!!!  
  
If you want to hear the songs that have been mentioned in this story and in the first one. There will be links to them in the ending of this sequel. 


	21. Chapter 21: Happy Turkey Day2003?

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 21: HaPpY tUrKeY dAy..2003?  
  
It was Thanksgiving morning soon becoming 12:00 and Kayla was already in the kitchen already seasoning the turkey. Nikkie walked downstairs in dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt that exposed her shoulders and and below her neck bone. She walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter stool.  
  
"So, anything special tonight, like maybe a certain desert" Nikkie said sounding sneaky  
  
"Desert what desert, only a healthy turkey and vegetable meal. Pilgrims and Indians didn't have desert. Please girl, what goes through your mind these days" Kayla said in a silly tone. Nikkie smiled and laughed a bit.  
  
"Oh come on" Nikkie said  
  
"Oh come on" Kayla mimicked Nikkie. "Can you get me the carrots from the refrigerator please" Kayla asked. Nikkie hopped off the stool and opened the fridge. Nikkie smiled when she saw the cookie dough with chocolate chips and peanut butter chunks in it. She knew it was to make the ice cream cake she makes on special nights. She took out the carrots and set them on the counter. She sat back down. She saw Kayla with a big smile on her face.  
  
"No desert huh" Nikkie said smiling. Kayla looked at her as she mixed the apple stuffing. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hunny go get that for me" Kayla said  
  
Nikkie hopped off the stool and walked towards the living room passing Alexa who was eating a peanut butter sandwich watching Sponge Bob Square Pants. She made her way to the front door. She opened up to see her sister in a big coat and 2 suitcases.  
  
"RAYLESE" Nikkie yelled and she jumped on her and hugged her almost making her fall back. Kayla cleaned her hands off and took off her apron. She made her way to the door as she smiled non-stop.   
  
"Hey mom" Raylese said. Behind Kayla was Alexa running to the door.  
  
"Come on let her come in. It's cold" Kayla said as she shut the door.  
  
"Your telling me. In New York it's all ready hitting the 40's" Raylese said  
  
"Poor thing, go upstairs and take a warm bath and when your done you tell me all about the college experience" Kayla said  
  
"Wait, I can already smell the apple stuffing. Is there a certain something after the big dinner" Raylese said as she set her coat in the closet.  
  
"Oh, you'll have to wait until dinner I guess" Kayla said as she walked away  
  
"Is she" Raylese whispered to Nikkie  
  
Nikkie nodded. Raylese smiled and went upstairs to take a bath.  
  
Nikkie went back into the kitchen and sat onto the stool.  
  
"Mom is it ok if I go over to a friends house" Nikkie asked  
  
"Sure, but before you do I need you to take our coats out from the hallway closet and bring them to the cleaners. Then when your coming back from their house, please bring back a gallon of ice-cream from the grocery" Kayla asked  
  
"Fine, fine. Why must I be used as the messenger, the everything" Nikkie whined as she slouched over to he staircase.  
  
"Oh, can you please fetch me my slippers from my room" Kayla joked. Nikkie smiled a fake smile and ran upstairs.  
  
Nikkie walked into her room and slipped on her all black high-heel timberlands and her silver rectangle earrings. She took her hair out of her ponytail and she curled them with her curling iron. She made her hair look straight at the top then getting a bit curly and wavy at the endings. She slipped on her black tight sweatshirt and her black thin leather jacket. She went downstairs and collected all of the coats and left. She dropped off the coats at the cleaners and went straight to the park. She sat on the swings and rocked back and forth holding herself from the cold. Her cell phone then rang.  
  
"Hello" Nikkie said  
  
"I thought you were coming over" Jimmy said  
  
"Tomorrow, today's Thanksgiving plus I have to do something with Craig today" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie" Jimmy said sounding kind of aggrivated  
  
"I'm sorry, I promise tomorrow. Have I ever let you down when I promise" Nikkie said  
  
"No but.." Jimmy said  
  
"Ok then, why would this be any different than the other times" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll call you later" Jimmy said  
  
"Yeah, I love you" Nikkie said  
  
"Love you too" Jimmy said and he hung up  
  
Nikkie got up and walked towards Craig's house. She knocked on the door and Craig answered.  
  
"Hi Craig" Nikkie said  
  
"Hey, come in" Craig said  
  
"So what are you doing" Nikkie said  
  
"I was just about to call you" Craig said  
  
"Well I'm here" Nikkie said as she sat down in the living room  
  
"I'll be right back, I need to go finish cleaning up my room and then we'll do........whatever" Craig said  
  
Nikkie nodded and watched T.V. Angela came running in.  
  
"Hi Nikkie" Angela said  
  
"Hey Ang" Nikkie said  
  
Catlin came running in.  
  
"Ang, come on we have to finish your Thanksgiving cookies. Oh Hey Nikkie." Catlin said  
  
"Hi Catlin" Nikkie said smiling at the fact that the house was really looking like a family with Catlin running around.  
  
"Wanna join us real quick in the kitchen" Catlin offered Nikkie  
  
"Sure" Nikkie said. She walked into the Kitchen to find Joey in an apron and a turkey on the counter and a butter crunch and pecan cookie dough mix on a tray in little balls.  
  
"Nice apron Joey" Nikkie said  
  
"Thanks Nikkie. Atleast someone likes it" Joey said looking straight at Catlin who was laughing.  
  
"Daddy, should I get the raisens for the stuffing" Angela asked  
  
"Yeah, thanks Ang" Joey said as he sqeezed a seasoning over the turkey.  
  
"You should use a garlic mixture, it gives a little kick and it keeps your turkey from coming out dry" Catlin said  
  
"Huh, why should I" Joey said  
  
"She's right you know" Nikkie said  
  
"Hah, told ya" Catlin said  
  
"Maybe you two shoud work the kitchen" Joey said with a smirk.  
  
"No, I'm good. Hanging with Craig" Nikkie said  
  
"Just stick in the oven, we'll have dry turkey" Catlin said  
  
"Ok, ok, ok. Angie go get the garic from the cabinet" Joey said  
  
Nikkie and Catlin laughed and Craig walked in. He walked in and put his hand on Nikkie's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hey Craig" Nikkie looked over her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Let's go upstairs" Craig said  
  
"Ok, nice seeing you again Catlin" Nikkie said as she followed Craig upstairs.  
  
"She's nice. Craig's girlfriend" Catlin said  
  
"No, she is one of Craigs friends" Joey said  
  
"Craig sure dosn't act like he wants to be just friends with her" Catlin said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie was sitting on Craigs bed reading a magazine.  
  
"So what are your holiday plans" Craig asked  
  
"Oh, well Raylese arrived this morning so......I'm not exactly sure yet" Nikkie said  
  
"So any other ideas for the show" Craig asked  
  
"Well, I was thinking of making our performance.....well more meaningful. Like the song is about love. So why not show some. I mean like holding hands on stage, looking deeply at each other" Nikkie said. Craig knew staring was not going to be a problem for him.  
  
"That sounds cool" Craig said  
  
"Like since you open the song at the beginning, you come out one side of the stage, then when my part comes I come out the opposite side" Nikkie said  
  
"That's exactly how I pictured it" Craig said  
  
"Really, I mean the performance is about Christmas. So we have to turn this performace into something like that. We have to send a message that you should spend christmas with the people you love" Nikkie said. Craig stayed staring at her as she just spilled ideas out of her mouth.   
  
"Earth to Craig" Craig finally blinked. "Are you Ok, you seem kind of out of it these days" Nikkie said  
  
"I'm fine, let's go to the garage" Craig suggested  
  
"Ok" Nikkie said as she followed Craig out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy was at home sitting on his couch watching T.V. when his father walked into the room.  
  
"Jimmy, they're coming" his dad said as he walked in  
  
"Huh" Jimmy said turning around staring his father in the face.  
  
"JE, the gig for Valentines Day. They said they could fit it in for they're schedule" His father said  
  
"Awsome, thanks dad" Jimmy said  
  
"So when's mom coming home" Jimmy asked  
  
"She won't be home till late" he said  
  
"It's thanksgiving and she still had to work" Jimmy said  
  
"Sorry James, she called and said to get that Turkey going. Let's surprise her with a nice dinner" His dad said  
  
"Ok, let's do it" Jimmy said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie was sitting on the couch watching Craig set up the system. She stood up and removed her leather jacket and her sweater. Craig turned the song on began to sing. Craig stood at one end of the garage and Nikkie stood at the other. Throughout the whole song they stared at each other, touching each other's arm's and holding hands and pouring words out to one an other. At the end Nikkie and Craig were close with fingers laced and staring each other without looking away. They were inches away from touching lips. INCHES!!!!! But Catlin and Joey clapped in amazment. They had no clue they were watching.  
  
"That was great Craig" Joey said  
  
"I guess our surprise is ruined. You just couldn't wait for Christmas Eve could ya Joey" Craig said  
  
"Sorry kid, but we heard some good stuff coming from here, we just had to see if it was you or the radio" Joey said  
  
Nikkie smiled and blushed in emmbarrassment. "Thanks for the compliment, but I should head home, it should be about time for me be there" Nikkie said  
  
"I'll walk you" Craig said as Nikkie slipped on her jackets.  
  
"Bye guys, bye Ang" Nikkie said as she walked out with Craig following her. Joey and Catlin stood in the garage still in amazment.  
  
"Who would of thought, Craig, singing like the famous Brian" Joey said smiling extaticaly.  
  
"What's that smell daddy" Ang asked as she tugged on her fathers pants.  
  
"OH MY GOD! The cookies" Catlin yelled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Nikkie and Craig made a quick stop to the grocery topick up ice-cream and then they left towards her house. Craig walked into Nikkie's living room and walked behind her to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey hunny, hi Craig what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with your family" Kayla said  
  
'Yeah, just walking her home" Craig said "Well I'll see you later Nikkie, Kay" Craig said as he let himself out.  
  
Nikkie set her jacket on the back of a chair in the dining room which was set up nice. She walked back into the kitchen and saw her mother take the turkey out of the oven. Nikkie set the gallon of ice-cream in the fridge. She ran upstairs to find Raylese unpacking in her room.  
  
"So how was it" Nikkie asked  
  
"It's fun. I have bunches of friends, I love it out there" Raylese said  
  
"Oh" Nikkie said looking down at her feet.  
  
"You should go to a school in New York. The enviornment suits you good" Raylese said  
  
"Cool, I'll think about it after high school" Nikkie said as she went downstairs to go help out with the rest of the food.  
  
Nikkie went downstairs to find Kayla already setting up the table. Alexa finished setting the utensils next to the plates.  
  
"Ma, why are you making this place look fancy for" Nikkie asked  
  
"Because, your father once told me his picture of a perfect dinner with his family, and I want to make him feel happy for that" Kayla said as she began to look flushed.  
  
Nikkie smiled at her and hugged her fighting back her tears that balled up nder her eyes. Nikkie stayed strong and helded them for the next time something seemed sad. Nikkie sat down at the table and Raylese came downstairs to find everyone waiting for her. They had a nice dinner and when their plates were cleared Nikkie stood up and went to the fridge and went straight to the ice-cream. She pulled out 4 dishes and 4 spoons and the ice-cream scooper. She set it on the counter while Raylese cleared the table and stuck everything in the sink. Promising her mother she and Nikkie would wash them later. Nikkie made everyones bowl and brought them to the dining room. She set a bowl in front of eveyone.   
  
"Everyone raise your spoon with big old scoop" Raylese said and they all stood up.  
  
"To dad" Nikkie said  
  
"To dad" Raylese said  
  
"To daddy" Alexa said  
  
"To Chris" Kayla said and they raised their spoons and stuck it in their mouths that were waiting for the taste to run through there throat. They all started laughing and giggling.   
  
Everyone had a great Thanksgiving, and everyone stayed home to spend time with family.  
  
Author's Note: Hey yall, I know I know, big bore, but things are being stirred up at Degrassi, WONDER WHAT THEY ARE.....HHMMM!!!!. Well wait for the later chapters. Just to inform you, it's still 2003. So by the time Chapter 24 hits it will be a new year and Chapter 25 will finally catch up.  
  
THANX & REVIEW 4 Me, It WiLL MaKe mE HaPPY !!!!   
  
  
  
And I hope that it won't take me long to update the next chapter because my computers going to be shut down for a while. At least by next week you will get your story. 


	22. Chapter 22: Worries and Surprises

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 22: Worries and Surprises  
  
It was the middle of December. It was colder, now everyone was bundled up in coats and scarfs. Nikkie and Craig have rehearsed every word, every step, and every single detail for the Festival. It was a December 23 on a thursday, the day before the performance. Nikkie, Craig, Jimmy, and Paige were in the school that was holding the performances. School had ended the day before. Nikkie was putting up red and gold stringy streamers on the rim of the stage and Paige was putting up the blue and silver stringy streamers on the walls. Jimmy helped out with putting the decorated pictures on the walls. Nikkie stood on the stage with Craig as they hung white shiny snowfalkes on the blue curtains of the stage. Nikkie got down from the chair she was standing on and stepped back to look at the stage.  
  
"This auditorium turned out so nice" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, just wait till you have to perform on it. In front of hundreds" Paige said picking up extra snowflakes from the floor.  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement" Nikkie said. Paige smiled  
  
"Don't stress, you got it" Jimmy said putting his arm around Nikkie and kissing her. Nikkie smiled  
  
"This came out beautiful, thank you so much for your help, me and my staff can clean up the rest, ok" Ms. Parkinson, the school vice-principal said as she walked in to the auditorium.  
  
"Cool, let's go get something to eat" Paige said "I'm starved" she added  
  
Evryone slipped on their jackets and left in a taxi to get back home. They picked up some food and went back to Nikkie's house because it was too cold to stay out. They were up in her room eating and watching T.V.  
  
"So you guys ready for the show tomorrow" Raylese said as she walked into the room  
  
"Yeah, everything is perfect nothing can interfere" Nikkie said  
  
"Good, well I'll be back in a while, mom's coming home in an hour or two and Alexa is sleeping in mom's room." Raylese said and she left.  
  
"So....everyone's going to Chris's for the X-mas Eve party" Paige asked  
  
"Yeah, from what I've heard" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool..... I'm gonna head home...... I need to get some sleep, and I need to get started on my Winter packet" Paige said  
  
"Yeah, I'll leave with you" Craig said as he and Paige both slipped on their coats.  
  
After Craig and Paige had left Nikkie had fallen asleep. Jimmy covered her with her thick light brown and black comforter. He kissed her cheek and went home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
It was Christmas Eve. Nikkie was walking around her room in her towel packing her outfit and supplies in her bag. She slipped on red sweatpants and a black long sleeve shirt. She did her hair and slipped on her black coat. She left her mother a note that read:  
  
Mom-  
  
See you at the show. Wish me luck.  
  
-Nikkie XOXO  
  
She left to pick up Jimmy. After getting Jimmy, they went to the school to get on the bus. She found everyone here. Mr. Raditch was taking attendance. But Nikkie notice something was wrong.  
  
"Manuela Santos, Chris Sharpe, Marco Del...." Mr. Raditch said as he got cutt off  
  
"Wait a minute. Where's Craig" She asked  
  
"Oh, he's going to be running late. He'll be coming to the school later." Mr. Raditch said  
  
Nikkie looked down and Jimmy put his arm around her. The attendance was finish and everyone went into the bus. Nikkie sat in the second seat from the back with Jimmy. Manny and Emma sat behind them. Manny sat by herself beside Emma and Chris.  
  
"Hey Nikkie" Emma said. Nikkie got up on her knees and rested her elbows on the rim of the seat looking down at Emma and Chris.  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said  
  
"Where's Craig" Emma asked  
  
"I have no clue, but wherever he is, he better remember not to let me down" Nikkie said  
  
"Well good luck. I heard Joey has to work overtime and then Craig has no one to take him. Plus between Christmas Eve and New years Eve trains don't go straight to Peterborough, you have to take atleast two shuttles. Then finally walk atleast 20 blocks to get there" Emma said. All this made Nikkie's stomach turn. It was only 12:00. The show didn't start until 7:00. Nikkie sat back down and curled up with Jimmy.  
  
After 2 and a half hours of driving it was now 2:300 and they had finally arrived at the school. Nikkie was backstage doing a warm-up with her voice. Jimmy was helping out with the rest of the stage setup. Manny was with Chris rehearsing some dance steps with a few other girls. It was finally time to get dressed and get ready because the auditorium was already beginning to get full.  
  
Nikkie slipped on black jeans that had had a tanish brownish fade in it. She slipped on a tan and light brown floral tanktop. She slipped on a jean jacket that matched her jeans and the tan timberland high heel boots. She pulled her straight hair into a ponytail on the side. She used a crimper and crimped some of the hair in her pony tail. She topped it off with a tan colored kangol had that she tilted to the side. Paige helped her do her make-up. Nikkie put on meduim gold hoops and sat down drinking and drank alot of water.  
  
It was 7:30 and Craig hadn't arrived yet. Nikkie was pacing sucking the tip of her thumb.  
  
"Nikkie calm down, he'll show up" Chris said putting his hands on her shoulder and looking at her.  
  
"Thanks Chris but, he's late and we'll be on in half an hour. There is no chance he'll make it" Nikkie said walking away to sit down and drinking a little bit of water. Chris sighed and walked over to Manny who was dressed in a black mini-skirt and a red tube top and red knee-high stockings and black sneakers. She was with 4 dancers who were wearing black capris and red tank top and red santa hats.  
  
The backstage director came and gave everyone slots. Nikkie and Craig were the 11th performers. Nikkie breathed easier with releif because now there was chance for him to come.   
  
Nikkie was sitting next to Spinner who was practicing his drum recital on the table with his drum sticks. Marco and Jimmy were doing a quick review of the song and Nikkie had seemed to have lost hope of Craig showing up. She walked over to Jimmy.  
  
"I'm canceling my performane" Nikkie said  
  
"What?" Jimmy asked  
  
"It's too late for Craig to arrive and it's useless without him" Nikkie said  
  
"No, you can do it. You have the tape with his recording on it, right" Jimmy asked  
  
"Yeah, but.."   
  
"But nothing. You can do it. I know you can" Jimmy said holding hand and staring deeply in her eyes. Nikkie looked at him then looked down. She looked back up.  
  
"I can. Ok......I'll do it" Nikkie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and sat down and reviewed her lyrics with more confidence than before.   
  
Manny was on stage performing a song called "Kiss me on Christmas" which she wrote and Chris was on the side on the turn table. The dancers were in the back round and it was awsome. Then 3 other performers went. Then it was time for Jimmy, Marco and Spinner. Jimmy was playing guitar and sing so was Marco.  
  
(Jimmy)Jimmy and Marco play soft guitar music, with soft drumming  
  
I see you sitting there  
  
With a smile on your face  
  
My world just shifts around  
  
Everytime I feel your space   
  
And never did I think it would go so far  
  
Never did I think we would be  
  
(Jimmy and Marco)  
  
Together forever more  
  
(Chorus {Jimmy and Marco}) Spinner banged his drums and the music got heavier with more rock/pop  
  
This is for the night  
  
You made me see the light  
  
You took my hand  
  
And told me you understand  
  
This ifs for the night   
  
You said I love you so  
  
I know this cause  
  
Your lips told me so.  
  
Uh Yeah, oh oh oh oh oh oh  
  
This is for the night   
  
(Marco)  
  
I look into your eyes  
  
You got me hypnotized  
  
Im spinnin round and round  
  
My world it turned upside down  
  
I never felt this way  
  
Until the first day  
  
We met  
  
I closed my eyes and we  
  
We kissed  
  
We kissed  
  
You backed up and you smiled and said  
  
See you at school  
  
(Chorus{Jimmy and Marco})  
  
This is for the night  
  
You made me see the light  
  
You took my hand  
  
And told me you understand  
  
This ifs for the night   
  
You said I love you so  
  
I know this cause  
  
Your lips told me so  
  
The drums became softer taps.  
  
(Jimmy)   
  
You took my hand and said  
  
That you understand  
  
You said you wouldn't leave  
  
Me all alone in the dark  
  
I feel the lights go down  
  
There's no one around  
  
You kept your Promise  
  
Caaauussee  
  
The drumms became louder.  
  
(Jimmy and Marco)  
  
I FEEL YOU NEXT TO ME  
  
This is for the night  
  
You made me see the light  
  
You took my hand  
  
And told me you understand  
  
This ifs for the night   
  
You said I love you so  
  
I know this cause  
  
Your lips told me so  
  
This is for the night  
  
You made me see the light  
  
You took my hand  
  
And told me you understand  
  
This ifs for the night   
  
You said I love you so  
  
I know this cause  
  
Your lips told me so  
  
AND THE SONG ENDED  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone" Jimmy yelled  
  
"Merry Christmas" Marco and Spinner said. Everyone clapped and whistled loudly. Nikkie stood beside the curtains smiling. When Jimmy came near her, he put down his guitar and she jumped in his arms.  
  
"I knew you'd like it" Jimmy said squeezing her tightly. She let go and looked at him.  
  
"I loved it" Nikkie said  
  
He smiled and he kissed her.  
  
One performer went on. And Nikkie was next. She was nervous. She stood still beside the curtains. She stood their cracking her knuckles and bending her knees making her jump up and down. Jimmy came behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Good Luck" and he left.  
  
The introducer came next to Nikkie and said "Ready....wait where's your partner" she asked.  
  
"He's late, so do you mind just calling up Nikkie stevenson" Nikkie said. the lady nodded and went on stage as the other performer got off.  
  
"Now to introduce a beautiful singer. Singing a song for the true meaning of love, especially on Christmas, here's Nikkie Stevenson singing "Whenever you call" by Mariah Carey and Brian Mcknight" she said. Kayla and Raylese in the audience looked confused with the question running through their minds **Where's Craig?**.  
  
The intro came in.  
  
(Craig backround tape) The stage was still empty. for that was Craigs que to come in.  
  
Love wandered inside  
  
Stronger than you  
  
Stronger than I ( Nikkie walked on stage)  
  
(Nikkie)  
  
And now that it has begun  
  
We cannot turn back  
  
(Craig backround tape)  
  
We can only turn into one  
  
(Chorus:Nikkie and Craig backround tape)  
  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
  
And I won't hesitate at all  
  
Whenever you call  
  
And I'll always remeber  
  
The part of you so tender  
  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
  
Whenever you call  
  
Verse  
  
And I'm truly inspired (Craig BR: And I'm)  
  
Finding my soul (Craig BR: Finding my soul)  
  
There in your eyes (Craig BR:There in your eyes)   
  
And you  
  
Have opened my heart(Craig BR: Have opened my heart)  
  
And lifted me inside  
  
By showing me yourself  
  
Undisguised  
  
(Chorus: Nikkie singing and Craig Backround tape)  
  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
  
And I won't hesitate at all  
  
Whenever you call  
  
And I'll always remeber  
  
The part of you so tender  
  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
  
Whenever you call  
  
(Craig backround tape singing)  
  
And I will breathe for you each day  
  
Comfort you through all the pain  
  
Gently kiss your fears away  
  
( Nikkie singing)  
  
You can turn to me and cry  
  
Always understand that I  
  
Give you all I am inside  
  
( Nikkie singing)  
  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you.   
  
SUDDENLY THE MUSIC CHANGED AND CRAIG APPEARED BEHIND NIKKIE HOLDING HER WAIST AS SHE HAND ONE HAND IN THE AIR PUSHING OUT HER BEAUTIFUL VOICE TO HIT THE HIGH NOTE.  
  
(Craig singing WITHOUT his backround music)  
  
And I won't hesitate at all  
  
(Nikkie singing)  
  
Whenever you call  
  
(Chorus: Nikkie and Craig FINALLY singing together on stage)  
  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
  
(Nikkie)  
  
And I won't hesitate at all  
  
(Together)  
  
Whenever you call  
  
And I'll always remeber  
  
The part of you so tender  
  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
  
Whenever you call  
  
Whenever you call   
  
Whenever you call  
  
They got a standing ovation. Nikkie did admit she got scared a little bit, but at the same time she was happy he made it. They both held hands and said Merry Christmas. They ran backstage and she hugged him tightly. She backed up and smiled. Craig was happy she wasn't upset. But then the light changed. She hit him in the arm  
  
"What was that for" Criag said while rubbing his arm  
  
"Because your had me worried.........where were you" she yelled  
  
"I'm sorry.....I woke up late and then Joey had to work. Look I'm really sorry" Craig said  
  
"It's ok, I'm just glad you made it. And at least you came dressed for it" Nikkie said studying his outfir. Which was black jeans and tan colored timberland construction boots and a white t-shirt and a tan colored zipper hoody.  
  
It was end of the show and everyone went on stage to do a quick good night and Merry Christmas.  
  
Author's Note: WoW!!! I thought I'd never get this on time. Hey I think that I loved this chapter, didn't you. If you did, share the love. If you didn't share your burn. I don't care. Chapter 23 coming next week...HOPEFULLY!!!  
  
XOXO 


	23. Chapter 23: XMas AND New Years

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 23: X-Mas AND New Years  
  
The party was rockin and the Nikkie and Craig got compliments all night. Before going home they did a quick wrap-up and they were invited to a teen night club on New Years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Christmas morning. Nikkie woke up in her navy blue sweatpants and a white tank top. She slipped on her black sweat shirt. She walked downstairs to see the Christmas tree filled with presents. She saw Alexa and Raylese ripping open gifts. Nikkie ran down the steps and went down to her mother and hugged her and told them all Merry Christmas.  
  
"Here Nikkie this is yours" Raylese said handing her a box.  
  
Nikkie ripped it open to find a whole collection of old R&B hits that she loved. She opened the rest and got a bunch of stuff. Then Kayla came into the room with three large boxes.  
  
"These are gifts from your friends and family in Virginia" Kayla said.  
  
After opening up all the gifts Nikkie went upstairs and took a shower and slipped on blue jeans, a black belt, her black and white jordans and a black and white shirt. She slipped on her black coat and white scraf. She grabbed a few gift bags she had beside the door and told her mom she would be back for dinner. She walked to Jimmy's house. When she got upstairs she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She handed him his gift. He pulled out a black box. She opened the box and to his surprised saw custom made nike's. They were the all white up-towns mids with a red check and red sole. And the area with the dots were red. Then on the side airbrushed in black and red was "N & J 4 LyFe". He smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks, I love them" he said then kissing her. Then he pulled out her gift. She ripped open the siler wrapping to reveal a silver sparkel box with a white ribbon around it. She removed the bow and removed the lid. She smiled when the cotton at the bottom held up a very beautiful and neatly folded white wife beater. The words "Jimmy -N- Nikkie 4 Ever" were air brushed in cursive. All the latters had a thin black airbrush outline and the inside filling was a dark violet color fading to a light orange. Then 2 light pink hearts finished it off. Nikkie looked up at him.  
  
"Air brushing is beautiful" Nikkie said laughing at the fact that they both gave eachother an airbrushed product.  
  
"Wait, your not done, look under the shirt" Jimmy said. Nikkie lifted the shirt and saw a black box. She opened it an found and silver necklace that had a silver heart as the charm and on the charm was inscripted "NS". And inbetween the chain of the necklace was all silver name plate earrings that had Nikkie's name on it.  
  
After opening gifts and a bunch of hugs and kisses Jimmy got dressed so they could hed out to the Dot. They found Spinner, Paige, Craig and Hazel over there.They all exchanged gifts and hanging around. After a while of talking Nikkie and Jimmy were off to the ice-skating rink. They stayed and skated for a while before heading home for dinner.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
It was December 31st. The day before New Years. Nikkie was getting ready for the party. She slipped on a light blue jean skirt and a white belt. She put on a short sleeve shirt that fit her perfect and it hugged her hips like it was a dress but it wasnt so long. She fixed her hair into wavy curls. Then she slipped on her comfy white cotton shoes ( you know those eskemo looking shoes that look like boots but they are flat and soft). She went and slipped on her white coat and white gloves and left the house. She met up with Craig at his house. Jimmy was showing up later. She and Craig left towards the train station. There was already fresh snow from the night before laying on the ground. But then it suddenly it started snowing.  
  
"It's snowing" Nikkie said softly but excitedly.  
  
Craig watched as the beautiful light brown skin girl twirled around looking at the surroundings as the snow fell. Her curly black hair that layed perfectly behind her letting the snowflakes fall perfectly on her hair making her look even better, and her smile made him smile. Her brown eyes and lip gloss glissening from the street lights He stood there with his hands in his pockets. She finally stopped looking around and looked towards Craig. She smiled and linked her arm with his. They walked up the steps to the train station. After a while of waiting the train arrived. They sat down next to each other. Craig put his arm around her to warm her from the cold. Then her dell phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Nikkie said  
  
"Hey baby, I can't make it tonight. My cold is getting worse" Jimmy said sounding all stuffed up  
  
"Well maybe I should come home, I'll go see you and.." Nikkei said  
  
"No, no. Go. Just call me once it's 12:00. Hopefully I'm not sleeping" Jimmy joked  
  
"Ok....feel better. Bye" Nikkie said  
  
She hung up her phone.  
  
"What happened" Craig asked  
  
"Jimmy's sick" Nikkie said   
  
"Oh....hope he gets better" Craig said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
They finally arrived at the party. It was 10:30. Craig and Nikkie hung around for a while until some people actually showed up. Nikkie was following Craig around trying to keep close. The club was huge yet it looked small because of the huge crowd. Nikkie finally found a seat in the back. Craig found her and brought two bottles of beer and a can of soda.  
  
"Craig what are you doing" Nikkie asked as she pulled off her gloves and only unzipped her coat.  
  
"Well before the new Year I want to have a little bit of alchohol. Never had and now it's time" Craig said  
  
"This is not Craig speaking" Nikkie said as she watched Craig pour soda and beer into one cup. "Craig that's just bad" Nikkie aded with a smile at the end.  
  
"Come on, this is my only chance to do this why not during New Years night with one of my best friends" Craig said. Nikkie froze with a slight smile. WoW, Nikkie thought to herself. He was right though, Jimmy wasn't going to find out and neither was her mother because she was staying over at Jimmy's that night. She looked at him as he pushed the cup towards her. She breathed in then out and said  
  
"What the hell"   
  
"Alright, to the new year" Craig said raising his cup.  
  
"Yeah to the new year" Nikkie said  
  
It was 11:32. Everyone Nikkie knew was there. But they were all over the club. Nikkie had only two beers, but somehow she held up her alchohol. She had no sign of too much happiness and she wasn't sweating either. But her head was hurting a bit. But it was nothing. But she decided to countdown in a small seating area. It was like a tiny section wear long seat wear wrapped around a table. She sat on the leather cushion and leaned back. Craig came into the area and sat on Nikkie's left side. All you could hear was the music being lowered and the microphones being tapped.  
  
"Ok..........1 minute left to 2004" The announcer said  
  
"33...32...31...30" Everyone screamed  
  
Nikkie was getting sleepy but was still awake, she had enough energy to scream and shout though. She was exstatic and waiting for the number 1 to hit. Craig sat closer.   
  
"15...14...13...12...11" Everyone shouted  
  
Craig whispered in her ear.  
  
"You ready for it" Craig said  
  
Nikkie just smiled. Lipgloss still shining.  
  
"5...4...3...2...1 HAPPY NEW YEAR" Everyone yelled and confetti came down balloons came down.  
  
Nikkie looked to her side slowly. Craig and her face were so close. Never had they been this close. But everything happened in slow motion. Somehow Craig's lips met Nikkie's. But it felt like no one moved in. But Nikkie was sure Craig moved in the most. His bottom lip slowly grazed hers. She felt the tip of his tounge touch her lips. She moved back slowly and stared at him. She had no clue how it happened or where it came from. But it did happen. All there was, was staring. Suddenly Paige came in.  
  
"Happy New Years" Paige said. Nikkie snapped out of it and immediatly turned to paige and smiled.  
  
"HEY, happy 2004" Nikkie said hugging Paige and all of those who followed her.   
  
Everyone began wrapping up. Nikkie slipped on her coat and gloves. SHe had ignored Craig the rest of the night. Finally walking home Craig tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"Nikkie, I'm not completely sure how we um....well kissed, but I need to know. It was an accident, right" Craig said  
  
Nikkie stood silently as the wind blew and the snow came down harder.  
  
"It was, too much was going through my head at the moment, and when it happened it sort of relieveed me, not in a good way like that, but..... I don't know. But it was an accident. So from here on, it's never to be mentioned. So lets just go back to before.....like before it all happened" Nikkie said. She kissed him on the cheek and walked towards Jimmy's building.  
  
Craig was crushed finally he got to kiss her again (don't forget what happened last year), but this time it meant nothing to her.   
  
Nikkie walked into Jimmy's building around 12:45. She knocked on his door. Jimmy opened up while rubbing his eyes like her just woke up. She walked closer to him and touched his face.  
  
"Did I wake you, baby" Nikkie whispered  
  
"Yeah, but it's ok" he said with his voice sounding sore. "Happy New Year" he added hugging her.  
  
"Aww, go back to sleep, I'll be there in 5 minutes, let me just change" Nikkie said  
  
"K, by the way you look cute tonight" Jimmy said  
  
"Go to sleep" she said to him as he walked away  
  
Nikkie went into the bathroom and changed. She went into the room and slipped under the covers with Jimmy. She cuddled up to him and kissed him goodnight.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I know big shocker.......but no one finds out. But things start happening later on in the story. Chapter 24 coming soon.  
  
1 (Hey sorry for the delay) 


	24. Chapter 24: Ready or Not

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 24: Ready or Not  
  
It was January 2, 2004. Back to school. Nikkie hadn't seen Craig since that night.Nikkie was at her locker checking through her notebooks. She was quiet most of the day. Jimmy wasn't there because he was still sick. She was in the hallway sitting against the lockers reading her history notes for next class. Craig suddenly passed by. He was getting a sip of water from the fountain. She looked up and saw him. He looked towards his side to see Nikkie. He smiled and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing" he asked  
  
Nikkie was surprised that he was talking to her.  
  
"Reading notes" she replied.  
  
"Oh, soo......"   
  
"Craig, why are you pretending like nothing happened on New Years" Nikkie asked  
  
"Because we promised on forgetting it, didn't we" Craig said  
  
"Yeah I know, but.......you...I thought you" Nikkie said confused  
  
"What?" Craig asked  
  
"Nothing I need to go" Nikkie said gathering her notes and standing up.  
  
Her grabbed her hand as she was about to walk away.  
  
"Nikkie what" he asked. She stayed silent. "Fine, can you meet me at my house this afternoon" he asked her. She pulled her hand and walked away. She got up and watched her leave to history class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie was walking down the block. She stopped in front of Craig's. She stared at his house and walked onto his porch. She knocked and Craig opened.  
  
"Hey" Craig said, surprised to the fact that she actually showed up. She went in and they went upstairs.  
  
"So you need to talk" Nikkie said  
  
"Yes, and it's important" Craig said  
  
"Ok, go" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, I know what happened New Year's night was......well, kind of out of the blue, but I wanted to know what you thought at that moment. I mean you did say you were caught up in the moment" Craig said  
  
"I was, it was weird, I mean.....it's that I was thinking of Jimmy, but for some reason the security you had given me at that moment, was a little more.....well a little more than I have ever felt with Jimmy" Nikkie said  
  
"Are you saying your bored with Jimmy" Craig asked  
  
"No, no. Not at all. It's just....I mean, I've been with Jimmy for a long time now, in fact a year in two months. And I'm just feeling weird with the whole situation. They say after a year, things begin to get heavier in a relationship. And I'm not sure if I'm ready for things to get heavy. I mean I've been in that position before, and it's incredibly hard. And I love Jimmy alot, and I just think that.......I'm falling for" Nikkie paused after a long time of rambling.  
  
"Falling f-for what" Craig asked  
  
"I think I'm falling for....for the wrong....thoughts. I'm sorry. That kiss wasn't supposed to happen" Nikkie said. Craig looked her in the eyes.  
  
"It's funny how 1 minute things are incredibly easy, and then you kiss another person, and your whole world is spinng out of control" Craig said  
  
"It's called feeling guilty" Nikkie said. Craig laughed.  
  
"Can we just for get this, please. My anniversary is coming and I really wanna clear it all up" Nikkie said.  
  
"Sure" Craig lied. He knew deep down inside he wouldn't be ale to forget it. He knew that Nikkie wasn't going to be able to either.  
  
"I need to go, see you tomorrow" Nikkie said  
  
Yeah" he said as she got up and left his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was February. A big month for Nikkie. Today was her birthday (February 11th), and then Valentines Day, then the 15th was her father's anniversary of his death.   
  
She was getting dressed. She slipped on a white jean mini-skirt, a baby blue tank-top that said "babygirl" in white cursive. She had on the matching white jean jacket and the babyblue eskemo shoes (you know the ones I described that she wore for New Years). She made her hair look glossy going down staright. She put on silver star medium shaped earrings. Then she went downstairs to find Kayla reading the paper and Alexa eating oatmeal.  
  
"Oh yeah hunny, you got a letter from your sister yesterday" Kayla said as she sipped her coffe "It's on the counter by the sink" she added putting her cup down.  
  
Nikkie picked it up. The letter seemed thick. She slipped it in her bookbag and kissed her mother and Alexa goddbye. She grabbed her keys and left.  
  
At school everyone gave her cards and hugs. Jimmy gave her a single white rose with a letter. She walked around with the rose. She put all her letters in the locker. She sat down in end of the day Homeroom. She opened the letter from Raylese. It read stuff about the school. More stuff about New York. And a paragraph about her fathers anniversary. And also the envelope contained pictures of her and her friends. Nikkie jumped when she heard the bell. She sealed the letter and put it in her bag. She went to her locker and put all the letters in her bag.   
  
"Hey Nikkie" Manny said walking up to her.  
  
"Hey" Nikkie said  
  
"Um...I was wondering you wanna come over to my house today, major test tomorrow, and Emma's going out today.....so can you-" Manny stopped  
  
"Sure, I'll be there around 6:00, Ok" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok" Manny said  
  
Nikkie found Jimmy and he walked her home. Nikkie was doing her homework. It was almost 6:00. She was still wearing the same clothes. She fixed her hair and she grabbed her keys and left. She walked towards Manny's house. She knocked. Manny cracked the door opened a bit. Her face looked a little sleepy. The lights behind her were off.  
  
"Sorry, I was taking a nap. Come in" Manny said adding it with a-big-fake-yawn. Nikkie walked in. She could see nothing of the sort, besides a little light coming from her kitchen. Suddenly the lights turned on and a crowd of people jumped up from different corners yelling "SURPISE". Nikkie smiled. She had no clue.  
  
Everyone was giving her gifts, talking laughing, drinking, eating and dancing. Nikkie went upstairs to find Hazel sitting in front of a wall, with her knees against her chest and her arms holding then tight.  
  
"Hazel, what's wrong" Nikkie asked  
  
"Nothing, just a little......well stressed" Hazel said  
  
"What's the stress" Nikkie asked as she seated her self next to her.  
  
"Well, ok. I like a guy. But he has a girlfriend. He knew me before he knew her. I mean we were great friends. Now he's just totally ignoring me. And to me he's looking a little bored with her" Hazel said  
  
"Ok, first who's the guy. I wanna know if he's worth "the speach"" Nikkie said  
  
Hazel didn't say anything. "I know your embarassed to day. Ok, if he's looking bored, step up to the plate you know you deserve to be on. If he's showing signs of boredom, go for it. If you think he likes you, and he hasn't made the first move, go for it. But if he hasn't spoken to you, speak to him" Nikkie said  
  
"Wow, thanks. I'll keep it all in mind" Hazel said. Nikkie got up and went to the bathroom. Hazel was gonna do it. She was going to win him over. Little did Nikkie know, that Jimmy was that guy.  
  
Hazel had it planned. She was going to do something, but after Valentines Day, knowing that Nikkie and Jimmy would be together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Valentines Day. Nikkie was wearing light blue jean skirt, with a black wife-beater. She had on black thin stockings and her white eskemo shoes (once again). She had a white thin sweater and a thin black lether jacket. She added a white scarf around her neck to top it off. She slipped on her silver star studs and went into the bathroom to do her hair. She let her hair drop in wavy curls and she left her house to go to Jimmy's.  
  
"Hi, you almost ready" Nikkie said to him  
  
"Yeah, hold on he said as he slipped on his black nikes. He slipped on a black sweatshirt and grabbed his keys. He grabbed his other key.  
  
"Why are you bringing that key for. That's for your trunk at Craig's house" Nikkie said  
  
"I know. I forgot tot tell you, me and the guys are performing at The Dot today. We're doing a special for V-day." Ji my said  
  
"Oh, but first we're going to lunch right." Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, come on" Jimmy said.  
  
It was going to be an exciting day. Nikkie and Paige had no idea what was the game plan.  
  
Author's Note: Hey wass up. Not much to say except........ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you review, more people see how good my story is. THANX LOADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	25. Chapter 25: Is this the End?

::::::::::::::::::::::::ATTENTION:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Before I start , I'm sorry you guys don't like the whole Nikkie/ Craig thing. But things start heating up and things are being stirred up. Hazel's plans and Nikkie's crisis. But trust me you'll love my storyline in the end. I have everything planned out. Don't worry. Just to give you a little hint. Jimmy could also be holding in some risidule guilt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 25: Is this the End?  
  
After eating lunch, he brought Nikkie to The Dot. It was drizzling outside. So they took a taxi. They had created a stage, big enough for a group of 5 to perform on. Nikkie was sitting at a table with Paige, Manny, and Emma. They were talking while the boys were setting up the instruments. Nikkie was drinking a vanilla milkshake. She was learning alot about Manny's relationship with J.T. and Emma and Chris's tragic break-up. But she said she would live. Even though being alone on Valentines Day killed her.Nikkie was staring into space looking out the window as the rain poured down harder and harder.While they waited they had the radio playing. It was playing "Dontchange" by Musiq / Soulchild. Liberty had taken that chance to hand out flyers to audition for the school play on Monday.  
  
Suddenly the radio shut down and the lights went out. The only light was the light coming from outside. The power had gone out from the storm. They guys were upset. But there was such a bright side to that dimmed restaurant.  
  
Jimmy turned on a battery powered radio. He went up to Nikkie and told her to just enjoy. Nikkie was confused and totally suspisious to what he had said to her. The half croweded restaurant became quiet. Suddenly the intro to one of Nikkie's favorite songs had showered the room. It was "what's it like". But the most weirdest thing. She heard the music but the people singing sounded so close. That's when she heard a bunch of people gasping and saying "Oh my god". Nikkie turned around and saw 4 guys in blue jeans and white wife-beaters and black hoodies. They had microphones in their hands as they sang the intro to the song. It was JE or put it correctly JAGGED EDGE!!!!! Nikkie opened her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but there were no words.  
  
Ooh, Ooh ahh, ooh ahh ahh ahh  
  
Ooh, Ooh ahh, ooh ahh ahh ahh  
  
(1st verse)  
  
Everyday I age, I just want my life to change  
  
I've been around, put away my childish things  
  
Like my attitude, it ain't good to be so rude  
  
I wanna be in love, it's my right to  
  
And every year I seem to make some really bad mistakes  
  
And I'm ready now, I don't wanna be this way  
  
I'm finding out, what it's all about - yeah  
  
I want to be in love...  
  
(Chorus)  
  
What's it like to be in love? That's all a nigga thinkin of  
  
And I was just wondering, will love ever know me?  
  
And my heart is open, and I've been hoping  
  
To find what it is everybody keep on talking 'bout  
  
What's it like to be in love? That's all a nigga thinkin of  
  
And I was just wondering, will love ever know me?  
  
And my heart is open, and I've been hoping  
  
Somebody show me, what's it like to be in love?  
  
(2nd Verse)  
  
My life has changed somehow, but still so much the same  
  
Got a bank account, I'm still broken down  
  
I need to know, where does this road go (hopefully someone for me)  
  
Family, is that so much to ask thee?  
  
Begging please  
  
Feel like I'm going mad  
  
I'd trade all I have   
  
Just to know...  
  
(Chorus)  
  
What's it like to be in love? That's all a nigga thinkin of  
  
And I was just wondering, will love ever know me?  
  
Cause my heart is open, and I've been hoping  
  
To find what it is everybody keep on talking 'bout  
  
What's it like to be in love? That's all a nigga thinkin of  
  
And I was just wondering, will love ever know me?  
  
Cause my heart is open, and I've been hoping  
  
Somebody show me, what's it like to be in love?  
  
(Bridge)  
  
I know love is something that you can't go out and buy  
  
When you looking, always seems like it's the wrong time  
  
But I hope one day I'll give away this heart of mine  
  
Girl I think I'm ready  
  
I wanna know love  
  
(Chorus)  
  
What's it like to be in love? That's all a nigga thinkin of  
  
And I was just wondering, will love ever know me?  
  
Cause my heart is open, and I've been hoping  
  
To find what it is everybody keep on talking 'bout  
  
What's it like to be in love? That's all a nigga thinkin of  
  
And I was just wondering, will love ever know me?  
  
Cause my heart is open, and I've been hoping  
  
Somebody show me, what's it like to be in love?  
  
What's it like to be in love?  
  
What's it like to be in love?  
  
What's it like to be in love?  
  
What's it like to be in love?  
  
What's it like to be in love?  
  
What's it like to be in love?  
  
What's it like to be in love?  
  
What's it like to be in love?  
  
What's it like to be in love?  
  
Nikke was completely shocked. Tears had come to her eyes. Jimmy came up to her and kneeled in front of her. He handed her a rose and and shiny red girft bag. The tear released itself from her eye and rolled down her cheek.He wiped the tear from her cheek and said "Happy Valentines Day and Happy Anniversary" to her. She smiled and kissed him. Hazel was getting uncomfortable. She had her arms crossed. And she had a disgusted look on her face when Jimmy and Nikkie kissed. Spinner then came beside Paige. He handed her a silver bag and a white rose.   
  
Everyone stared as some had already confessed their love to their loved ones. Suddenly the lights went back on. Jagged Edge laughed. They began to setup for the next song. They sang "I Don't Wanna". Nikkie was happy. It was the most best thing Jimmy had ever done for her. After Jagged Edge sang "Walked Outta Heaven", "Promise" and "Let's Get Married". Jimmy, Craig, Marco and Spinner had gotten together to sing the song that Jimmy performed for the show. Craig had learned his section and his backround vocals.  
  
After The Dot, Nikkie was outside waiting for Jimmy. She was speaking with Emma and Manny.  
  
"Your really, really lucky to have Jimmy" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, Nikkie. You should be proud" Manny said as she smiled and ran over to J.T.  
  
"Don't worry I am" Nikkie said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Monday morning. Nikkie was in the hallway looking in her notebook for her homework. Craig appeared on the scene.  
  
"Hey, Nikkie. What are you looking for" Craig asked her  
  
"My history homework" Nikkie said as a few papers fluttered out on the floor. Craig picked them up.  
  
"Would this be it" he said as he scanned it and handed them to her.  
  
"Yeah, oh thanks Craig" Nikkie said as she locked her locker shut.  
  
"Welcome" he said "Hey, Iwas thinking of auditioning for the play" Craig added  
  
"Acting dosn't suite you. Stick to singing. I really need to go. We'll talk later" Nikkie said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~  
  
Nikkie was in the middle of math. Her worst subject. She raised her hand and asked to use the bathroom. She was walking towards the washroom. She heard some loud voices coming from the gym. She walked towards the room and looked into the window. She saw Ms. Kwan talking. It just so happened that it was time for the auditions. To her surprise Jimmy was in their. Even Hazel and Marco were there.  
  
".....Ok, so the play is called "Shadows of Love". It was written by our very own...Shannon Breswerth. It's a wonderful peice of work. The play will take place in a month and a half. So we have to start auditioning today. The actors will be put up tomorrow. You will get your script tomorrow and rehearsals will start Thursday. Ok, so girls on one side boys on the other" Ms. Kwan said. Nikkie smiled and left to the bathroom.  
  
It was lunch and Nikkie caught up with Jimmy. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"So it's true actor Denzel Washington is walking the halls of Degrassi" Nikkie joked  
  
"Hey baby, how did you know I auditioned" Jimmy asked  
  
"I just happened to be walking in the hallway" Nikkie said. "So you wanna be the lead" Nikkie added  
  
"Maybe, hopefully" Jimmy said  
  
"Positivley, absolutely. I'm sure you'll get it" Nikkie said kissing him on the cheek and leaving to sit with Paige and Hazel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Tuesday. The results were up. Jimmy was at his locker. Nikkie came up to him in her green and white celtics jersey and blue jean skirt.  
  
"So did you make it" Nikkie asked him  
  
"I havn't even checked yet" Jimmy said kissing her  
  
"So I'll check for you" Nikkie said as she skipped towards the bulliten board. Nikkie smiled. She walked slowly towards Jimmy.  
  
"So did I get in" Jimmy asked her. She nodded. "Let me guess a small role" Jimmy added. Nikkie nodded.   
  
"Damn" Jimmy said putting his book in the locker.  
  
"Wait, what would you say if you compared tiny to small" Nikkie asked  
  
"Well small would be bigger than----tiny....right, you mean" Jimmy said  
  
"Yeah, I mean small can be compared to huge becuse you got the lead as Jake the main charater" Nikkie said as her voice grew louder. She jumped and wrapped her arms around him. He was shocked. Suddenly Ms. Kwan came by.  
  
"I guess you heard the news, here's your script. Congradulations" Ms kwan said patting him on the shoulder. Nikkie smiled as he stared mindlessly at the script.   
  
"I need to go. See you later" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, yeah, later" her said as Nikkie kissed him on the cheek. After Nikkie left. He knew getting the role was great. But the role was wrong for him. Not the character, but what he do was just too much. In the front of the book it read:  
  
"Shadow of Love"  
  
By: Shannon Breswerth  
  
:Casting:  
  
main character #1: Jake Carter: Jimmy Brooks  
  
main character #2: Rachel Dash: Hazel Aden  
  
main character #3: Brandon Scott: Christopher Brasten.......(and so on)  
  
That right there was his problem. It's not that he disliked Hazel it's just, if the story's about love and Jake and Rachel are the main characters, then somethings bound to happen between them in the play. Jimmy flipped through pages. He stopped on page 22. It read:  
  
Rachel moves toward open locker.  
  
Jake (rounded corner from hearing rukus):  
  
"Rachel, again. He did something to you again"  
  
  
  
Rachel:  
  
"Please stay out of it Jake, I don't want you to get hurt"  
  
  
  
Jake:  
  
"I don't care if I get hurt, what about you. He's hurting you. This is out of control"  
  
Rachel:  
  
"Please, if he catches you, he'll come after you"   
  
  
  
Jake( walks toward her and put hand on her face)  
  
"He won't hurt me, and he won't hurt you, if you just, just leave him"  
  
  
  
Rachel (tough hand that touched your face)  
  
"Jake, I can't he won't allow me to"  
  
Jake:  
  
"Your not his property, he's your phsyco boyfriend"   
  
Rachel:  
  
"Jake I can't"   
  
Jake:  
  
"You can. Rach..... you have to. I love you. (pause)  
  
Jake and Rachel kiss.  
  
Jimmy was nervous. He wasn't going to tell Nikkie until it was time to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a week before the play. Jimmy was sitting in the hallway reading a book. Hazel walked by.  
  
"Hey Jimmy, I was thinking about having a run through of the scrpit" Hazel said  
  
"Sure, cool. When?" Jimmy asked  
  
"How about......7th period. After lunch" Hazel said  
  
"Ok" Jimmy said  
  
It was 7th period. Jimmy walked Nikkie to class. He met up with Hazel, Christopher, and a few other kids. Ms. Kwan wasn't present, but they did get premission to rehearse.  
  
"Ok, let's start on page 20. Where Brandon and Rachel have and argument" Hazel said  
  
"Ok" Christopher and Jimmy both said.  
  
MEANWHILE.......Ashley was in the hallway with Mr. Simpson, Toby and 3 other students. They were putting up fliers for the play. Ashley passed by the classroom where they were rehearsing. It was the first time any student at Degrassi had the chance to sneak a peek at the rehearsals. Ashley smiled and ran to Nikkie's Math class. She signaled for Nikkie to come out. Nikkie excused herself to the washroom.  
  
"What is it" Nikkie asked as she whispered. Ashley pulled her away from the front of her classroom.  
  
"Jimmy, he's rehearsing" Ashley said  
  
"Now..... finally I can see his acting in action" Nikkie said running towards the classroom. But now the door was open. But they snuck a peek anyways.  
  
///////// Rehearsal (while Nikkie and Ashley watch) \\\\\\\\\  
  
Hazel (Rachel): Please, If he catches you he'll come after you  
  
Jimmy (Jake): He won't hurt me, and he won't hurt you, if you just...... just leave him  
  
Hazel (Rachel): Jake I can't he won't allow me to  
  
Jimmy (Jake):Your not his property, he's your phsyco boyfriend  
  
Hazel (Rachel): Jake I can't  
  
Jimmy (Jake): You can. Rach..... you have to. I love you  
  
Nikkie had a smile on her face. But soon the smile went flat. She stood up from kneeling down. She stood flat and dead in front of the door. Hazel and Jimmy kissed. It wasn't a tap kiss, it wasn't a regular quick I -love-you kiss. It was a 10 second round of tounge wrestling. But those 10 seconds seemed so slow, eveything was slowing down. And all Nikkie could hear was her heartbeat. And heat tingled furiously up and down her neck and back. Suddenly the washroom pass slipped from her hands. Jimmy and Hazel seperated and Jimmy turned towards the door. He saw Nikkie in her jean mini-skirt, and red t-shirt and white nike's. He studied her face. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks were red. Her chin shivered a bit.   
  
"Nikkie" Jimmy said surprised yet softly. Nikkie backed up and ran down the hallway. Jimmy ran out of the room and followed her. Hazel and Ashley followed them.   
  
Nikkie stopped in the hallway and leaned her forehead on a locker. She wasn't crying she was just watery eyed and pissed off. She punched the locker with her fist. Jimmy turned the corner. He walked up to her. He slightly put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.  
  
"Don't touch me" she said  
  
"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you earlier it's just...." Jimmy started  
  
'It's just what....were you going to tell me the day of the play. Or the day after you had her in your bed. I don't know.....all I wanna know is why, why.....why" Nikkie cried as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Nikkie, I don't know, it's just a play. It meant nothing" Jimmy said  
  
"Trust me, from where I was standing, it looked perfectly wanted to me" Nikkie said  
  
"No, I was planning on rehearsing the kiss, but not like that, not that deep" Jimmy said  
  
"Jimmy, please. I didn't see a push or a negative signal anywhere during that moment" Nikkie said  
  
"But..." Jimmy started  
  
"But nothing, save it for someone who actually listens to lame excuses" Nikkie said. She turned away and walked into the girls washroom. Jimmy stood there. He looked down at he ground while Ashley went into the washroom after Nikkie. Hazel smiled a sneaky evil smile. She came up behind Jimmy and touched his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, if she can't handle a simple kiss for a stupid play, then she's not ready for anything else" Hazel said. Jimmy stayed silent.  
  
"Come on if she's gonna be like that, then she dosn't deserve you. She's not worth it" Hazel added  
  
Jimmy turned around. To Hazel's surprise he had a tear running down his cheek, his eyes watery, and his grey sweatshirt decorated with 3 little tear stains.  
  
"Your wrong, she's is worth it" Jimmy said with his voice sounding soft and hoarse. He turned around and walked away. Leaving Hazel worried and pissed.  
  
Author's Note: WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!! I'm surprised about how I wrote this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!!!. Chapter 26 coming next week. 


	26. Chapter 26: Confusion & Consequences

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 26: Confusion & Consequences  
  
Nikkie was in her bedroom crying. The song "Burn" by Usher played over and over again in her stereo. She was crushed. She had her head in her pillows and the lights dimmed as the rain fell and thunder clapped throughout the sky, making it a little hard to hear the music. She sat up and scrunched up under her comforter. She thought about it. What if Jimmy were to have found about Craig and Nikkie? It was the same situation. Except what Nikkie and Craig did was not rehearsal. She didn't care. She stood up and went to take a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Nikkie slipped into a back and white plaid mini-skirt. She slipped on her black timberland high-heels. She put on a a white wife beater. She put on her star shaped dangling earrings. She straightened out her hair and slipped on her white thin hoody and her black leather jacket. She grabbed her umbrella and left. She was walking towards the school. When she stopped in the middle of the street. She saw Jimmy hugging Hazel. She felt like she was about to scream. But that she could hear was the rain pouring onto her umbrella and a car being parked that was playing " Come On" by Ben Jelen really loud. She backed up from where Jimmy and Hazel were still talking. She thought right there. *** If Jimmy's leaving me, I have no one to run to. But then again, Craig has always been there***. She turned around and ran towards Craig's house. The song "Come On" still following her. The song was so loud it echoed about 7 blocks away. She had dropped her umbrella somewhere. It was still drizzling. She was getting wet a little bit. She finally reached his house. The words of the song still being heard clearly. She knocked.  
  
"Nikkie, I was just about to leave" Craig said. She stayed staring at him. She reached her arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss like no other that she has ever given Craig. She pulled back and she hugged him. She pulled away and sniffled from the cold.  
  
"Let's go" Craig said letting her walk off the porch before her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy's POV(point of view)  
  
He was standing at he corner waiting for the light to change. He was about to cross when Hazel tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw her. He rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
"Jimmy please wait" Hazel said  
  
"What do you want. You have something else to do that will ruin my life" Jimmy said  
  
"Of course not. I just wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday. I mean, with Nikkie and you and .......me" Hazel said  
  
"Well an apology isn't going to bring Nikkie back is it" Jimmy said  
  
"But I said I was sorry" Hazel said  
  
"Thanks, I gotta go" Jimmy said  
  
"Wait, do you except it though" Hazel asked  
  
"Yeah, whatever" he said as he hugged her  
  
"Ok, so I'll see you in school" Hazel said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was lunch. Nikkie was in the hallway sitting on the bench. Craig came and sat next to her.  
  
"Um.....can we talk" he asked  
  
"Yeah, sure" Nikkie said sounding kind of out of the question of a conversation.  
  
"Look, I know why you did what you did this morning....and...I think, that when your mad, that you shouldn't run to me like that. I mean......it caught me by surprise and -" Craig stopped because Nikkie stood up and swung her bag around her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing" he asked her  
  
"I just wanna say, sorry for running to a person, whom I assumed would be there for me when I needed them. For now on I'll pile things on myself then" Nikkie said and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie was at her locker putting her things away. She grabbed her jacket and fixed her hair, suddenly she heard a deep voice.  
  
"Nikkie" the voice said  
  
Nikkie turned around to find Jimmy. She rolled her eyes and turned to her locker.  
  
"Nikkie, can we please talk.....please" Jimmy begged  
  
"Why, I've gone through too much today, can't it wait" Nikkie said  
  
'"Till when" Jimmy asked  
  
"Till Never" she said closing her locker and walking out the doors of Degrassi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week had passed. Jimmy went through with the play, and Nikkie didn't bother to show up. Nikkie and Caig still hadn't talked and Jimmy still hasn't confronted Nikkie again.   
  
It was a Saturday. Nikkie was at home on her computer. She had her head down on the desk as "I wish I wasn't" by Heather Headley played over and over again. She had tears coming down. She was thinking of all the things Jimmy and Nikkie had been through. It was tough leaving a person that you had history with. But when things interfere, you can't help but be mad and them feel the aftermath consequence. And you could guess what the consequence is............a whole bunch of tears. But that's the case of how girls can feel at times.  
  
IN JIMMY"S CASE.....  
  
He was at home listening to "Crazy" by KC and JoJo. He was upset that Nikkie didn't believe him. He cried a few times, but he missed her alot. Nikkie might have blown things out of proportion, but when your upset you believe what you think you saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was April 15, 2004. Plans for the end of the year dance was coming. It was being planned for May 21, 2004. Nikkie wasn't happy about all the rukus around shcool about what the girls were going tho wear, who they were going with. It was getting annoying.   
  
That night Nikkie was getting bored. She decided to go out her window and onto her roof. She remembered how she would do that back in Virginia. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. Nikkie looked down into the streets. It was dark out, but not so dark. The sky was navy blue and the sun had just finished setting.   
  
Craig was walking down the street. He needed to talk to Nikkie. He knocked on the door. Kayla said she was in her room. He went into her room. It was empty. He saw her window wide open and her curtains moving from the breeze. He looked out and saw Nikkie sitting down. He climbed out. Nikkie turned around and saw Craig.  
  
"What are you doing here" Nikkie asked  
  
"We need to talk" Craig said  
  
"About" Nikkie asked  
  
"The whole situation with you, Jimmy and me" Craig said  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I mean it was uncalled for and it I di-" Nikkie had stopped when Craig brushed his lips on hers and kissed her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Craig....I can't. I don't want you to get the wrong idea" Nikkie said  
  
"Don't worry, I want to and I know you do too" Craig said pulling her chin towards him with his finger. She kissed him back. After a few minutes Nikkie stopped.  
  
"Craig...no, I know I'm hating Jimmy, but he's your friend, and who knows when we will make up" Nikkie said  
  
"But-" Craig said  
  
"Please.....we can only be friends" Nikkie said as she climbed back into her window. Craig sighed and climbed back in behind her.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, ok Craig" Nikkie said  
  
"K" Craig said and left.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter but a bigger chapter is coming. Just for a heads up there's only like 5 chapters left. And then the last chapter will end with the song links and upcoming stories. And just to tell you I'm a big fan of fashion and music if you havn't noticed. I'm always describing Nikkie's clothes and I'm always putting a song for the theme of the situation.  
  
1 


	27. Chapter 27: Hurting me all over!

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 27: Hurting me all over!  
  
The next day Nikkie was in lunch sitting with Manny and Paige. They were talking about all the tests coming up.  
  
"So Nikkie. Planning on going to the dance in May" Manny asked  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. I don't think I'm gonna make it" Nikkie said  
  
"Why" Paige said "Don't tell me because of Jimmy" Nikkie nodded. "Come on get over him. I havn't talked to Hazel for it either. But you shouldn't miss a perfectly good dance over a guy" Paige said  
  
"She's right you know" Manny said  
  
"But you know what the funny thing is....Hazel showed up at my birthday party depressed. She asked me for advice on a guy she had been crushing on. And like an idiot I gave her the advice" Nikkie said  
  
"Hey, your not an idiot. She just tricked you" Manny said putting an arm around Nikkie.  
  
"Don't pressure yourself....in fact you are going, with me and Manny and all the girls and your gonna have fun. What do you say. It's either mope for Jimmy or party" Paige said  
  
"..................Whose Jimmy" Nikkie said smiling  
  
"Great hun. I got to go and find Spin, see you guys later" Paige said leaving while Manny smiled exstaticly at Nikkie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie stood at her locker talking to Emma.  
  
"So what's your plans for college" Nikkie asked Emma  
  
"Hey, I was thinking about that a few days ago. But we do have one more year of High School to decide" Emma said  
  
"Where are you planning on going" Nikkie asked  
  
"Somewhere in the states" Emma said "You" Emma added  
  
"Well, my sister told me the New York enviornment is totally me" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool, look I need to go to meet Toby for this stupid science presentation. See you later" Emma said.  
  
Nikkie opened her locker and pulled out her jacket and bookbag. Suddenly someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jimmy.  
  
"Can we talk, please" Jimmy asked looking brutally crushed.....still.  
  
"About what" Nikkie asked  
  
"You know exactly what we need to talk about" Jimmy said  
  
"I can't classes are about to start" Nikkie said closing her locker and walking to her next class. Jimmy grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.  
  
"I don't care we need to talk. I know you've been feeling like crap. And you can't deny it. So please just stop" Jimmy said his voice getting a little louder.  
  
"No, I don't wanna talk" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie" he yelled but then stopped making Nikkie froze. Her eyes began to water. "Please, I want to talk. I need to talk" Jimmy added  
  
Nikkie slowly turned around revealing tears rolling down her face. She looked down. She looked up.  
  
"I wanna talk too" Nikkie said. Jimmy came up to her and hugged her. They walked out of Degrassi and walked to the park. She sat on the swings.  
  
"Ok, first off I wanna say....I'm really sorry for what happened between me and Hazel. It meant nothing and......" Jimmy said then stopped because Nikkie interrupted.  
  
"Stop. I should be saying sorry. I was acting stupid and I made it into a big deal, when it wasn't anything at all" Nikkie said  
  
"But I knew about it for a long time" Jimmy said "I was afraid to tell you about it" Jimmy added.  
  
"But there was no need for me to throw a tantrum" Nikkie insisted  
  
"Look, we both did things that were wrong, and we both feel guilty for it. I'm sorry" Jimmy said  
  
"For now on it's total honesty between me and you" Nikkie said. Jimmy froze. He was hiding a secret. He winced and said  
  
"Total honesty" and hugged her feeling guilty for lying to her....again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie was at school talking with Craig. They had the weirdest relationship. One day they are yelling and talking about how what they did was horrible, the next they are cool like nothing ever occured a few days before. Jimmy came up behind her and hugged her waist and kissed her neck.  
  
"Y-your back together" Craig asked  
  
"Yup, long story, but it happened yesterday" Nikkie said  
  
"Good, I was hoping it would happen soon" Craig said. Nikkie looked at him weird, like she knew he was hiding something and he was trying to hold back from saying anything stupid. Paige came towards them and looked up and down at Nikkie and Jimmy's postion which was Jimmy's arms around her.  
  
"So when did this happen again" Paige asked crossing arms knowing something was weird.  
  
"Yesterday, isn't it great, no more fighting and I can actually look forward to a dance, with a date" Nikkie said  
  
"I thought me and the girls were your dates" Paige said  
  
"Well, change of plans. I need to get to homeroom early. Have to talk to Mr. Simpson about my research report" Nikkie said. Nikkie walked away with Jimmy behind her. Paige watched them.....more like Jimmy....walking away. She looked a bit disgusted.  
  
"What's with you Paige" Craig asked her  
  
"That, didn't you see that" Paige said  
  
"Yeah, Nikkie and Jimmy back together. So, point is " Craig said  
  
"So point is, it seems way too soon to be getting back together. Me and Spinner spent longer not talking when he ''accidentally'' called me fat" Paige said quoting accidentally with her fingers. "It's too soon" Paige said  
  
"Where is this leading to" Craig asked Paige  
  
"Somethings bound to happen to them again. It's too obvious. Something is gonna interfere. And it's bound to happen anyday. And it usually happens early. So if I were you, I'd keep good eyes on her. She could break down worse with more news, especially after that Hazel incident" Paige said "Promise me" Paige added  
  
"Ok, ok. I will" Craig said  
  
"See you hun.....remember" she added as she walked away towards Spinner who was hanging out beside the boys bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was May first. Nikkie bought her dress for the dance. It was black and it reached to her knees. But it fell from and angle. Form below her hip to a little above her knee. She was in English class. In her white celtics jersey dress that had the green stipes on the side. She had on her all white nikes. Her hair was down staright and she had on her star shaped dangle earrings. She was reading her notes quietly.  
  
"Hey, how's everything with you and Jimmy" Paige whispered to her  
  
"Good, why" Nikkie replied  
  
"Nothing, just wondering how the strength of the relationship is coming along" Paige lied  
  
"So, did you get you dress for the dance" Nikkie asked. But before she could answer Ms. Kwan came up to her table.  
  
"Girls, please. As if not studying at all is bad, talking makes the record worse. Now please get back to your own books" she said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie was in her living room still wearing the clothes she was wearing that afternoon. Jimmy came knocking on her door.  
  
"Nikkie, can we go to the park. I wanna talk" Jimmy said  
  
"What, why. What's wrong" Nikkie asked  
  
"Nothing, I just wana talk to you" Jimmy said  
  
"Ok" she said. She slipped on her tight white thin hoody and left with him.  
  
It was geting a little dark outside. She sat on the swing. He sat on the other one.  
  
"So what do you wanna talk about that was so important that you brought me to the park" Nikkie said  
  
"Look, we promised each other honesty, right" Jimmy asked  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said  
  
"Look, I did some things in the past that I'm really regreting" Jimmy said  
  
"What" Nikkie said  
  
"You remember that night, you were at that party in Hug's and Kisses (chapter 4)." Jimmy said. Nikkie nodded.  
  
"Well, before I called I was with a girl. It wasn't purposly, I-" Jimmy stopped  
  
"What" Nikkie yelled and still sounding confused  
  
"My cousin had came from cross town and he came with two friends. One guy and one girl. My cousin and his friend went to the store for a while. She asked me if I had a girl. I said yes. She came on to me. And I refused. She supposedly gave up and got us some drinks from the fridge. Little did I know she slipped a drug in my drink. I got high. And things happened" Jimmy said. By know Nikkie had tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"What things happened" Nikkie asked sounding mad.  
  
"She, she forced me to.....well do it with her" Jimmy said. Nikkie stood up. He grabbed her arm.   
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME" she yelled. She froze. She turned to him and slapped him. She let out a deep breathe. She ran away down the block.   
  
Jimmy stayed silent. He was shocked that she would take it this way.  
  
Nikkie ran down the block. She stopped. Little did she know she was on Craig's block. He legs were weak from running. She stopped and dropped herself on the cement floor. Her legs were under her and she sat on one leg and the rest on the floor. Her knees were killing her from the running and the scraping the cement floor gave her. She put her hands in her face and cried.   
  
Suddenly Nikkie didn't notice Craig going out front to throw out the trash. He heard crying her turned to the side and saw her. The street lights gave her away. He ran over to her.  
  
"Nikkie, what happened" he asked.  
  
"I can't walk"she cried to him  
  
"That's not it" Craig said  
  
"My legs hurt, Craig, they hurt" she cried. She wrapped her arms around her neck and he picked her up. He went around and took her to the garage. He layed her on the couch.  
  
"I'll be right back" he said. He ran inside to get bandages.  
  
He came back and cleaned her cuts. He put on the bandages on her.  
  
"Now, tell me what happened" he asked her.  
  
"Remember that night *sniff* that we were at that club for some free time. And Jimmy came and fought with Dean. *sniff*. Well before he showed up, he had been with another girl. And they messed around big time" Nikkie said tearing up again  
  
"I'm sorry, I need to go do something" Craig said. He secretly went to his room and called Paige. He told her everything that happened.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........  
  
Author's Note: Hey yall. I know, a early update, but hey, guess what's coming up next. Nope can't know now until then comes. So until then review for me. THANX AND LUV YALL!!!!!!!!!!! 


	28. Chapter 28: Breathe or it all Falls Down

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 28: Breathe or it all falls down  
  
Craig walked back into the room. Nikkie was trying to stand up. She limped a little because when she dropped to the ground she had sat down on her ankle with alot of pressure from the drop. She felt horrible. Her head was killing her. Craig brought her a ice pack to put on her ankle.  
  
"So, you wanna stay here the night" Craig asked her  
  
"If you don't mind" Nikkie said  
  
"Not at all" Craig said. There was silence in the room. But Nikkie broke it.  
  
"Craig" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah" he said  
  
"Why is it that everytime I'm hurting, you somehow end up right next to me" Nikkie asked  
  
"I don't know" Craig replied  
  
"I'm glad your apart of my life, because if you weren't.....I'd probably be a wreck" Nikkie said  
  
He smiled as he grabbd her hand to help her up from the couch in the garage. He helped her up. She limped a little.  
  
"You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch" Craig suggested  
  
"Are you sure" Nikkie asked  
  
"I'm posotive" Craig said helping her up the steps. When they finally arrived up the steps she sat on the bed. He went into his dresser and gave her a long t-shirt.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning ok" Craig said standing by the door  
  
"Come here" Nikkie said  
  
"What" he asked as he walked over to her. Nikkie pulled herself up and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Thank you". He just smiled and left the room. Nikkie had changed and slipped under the covers. She found it kind of hard to fall asleep. She was tired but too much ran through her mind at one time. She was scrunched up. Out of the blue she started crying. It seemed that that was the only way she could express the pain and hell that had just vacationed itself in her life. She couldn't help it.   
  
Craig got up to use the bathroom. He went into the bathroom and soon came out. While passing his room he heard sniffles and weeps. He cracked open the door and found Nikkie curled up with her hand cupped over her mouth and her face flushed and wet.  
  
"Nikkie.....it's ok" Craig said as he sat next to her.  
  
"No. Why would Jimmy do this to me" Nikkie asked  
  
"I don't know" Craig said  
  
"It's not fair, I wish Kayla's mom would of never gotten sick. I would still be in Virginia living my life normally. Ever since I moved here all it's been is drama" Nikkie said  
  
"Don't say that" Craig said  
  
"Why shouldn't I" Nikkie asked kind of mad and still crying.  
  
"Because, you wouldn't have the friends you have" Craig said  
  
"Yeah, what great friend Hazel is" Nikkie said  
  
"Forget Hazel, you have way more than that. Your friends with everyone. Grade 11 and 10. Your an amazing person. And you know you wouldn't had had this kind of life back in Virginia" Craig said  
  
"But the pain I recieved is too much for me to handle. And maybe just maybe I could have my dad back" Nikkie said  
  
Craig held her tight. He lied down next to her. She fell alseep after 10 minutes. He thought about when Nikkie had said thank you for being there during her times. He smiled and kissed her forehead and whispered "Your Welcome". He got up and went backstairs as she slept peacefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikke was finally home peacefully. She had fallen asleep again after arriving. Her mother understood the excuse that Nikkie gave her. That she had fallen and hurt her foot and then that she had completely forgotten to call. Nikkie got up limping to take a shower. She was late for school but she would go in late. She slipped on grey sweatpants, a black plain tight t-shirt and her black, grey and white low top nikes. She curled her hair making it look wavy and greasy. She slipped on her white tight hoody and left to school limping. But it wasn't a big limp. It was just hurting making her limp. She walked into 3rd period science with her late pass.   
  
Everyone stared at her. Even Jimmy. Nikkie stood at the door looking at everyone who stared at her.  
  
"Geez, have you never seen a human before" Nikkie said  
  
She limped towards her seat to sit next to her lab partner Paige.  
  
"Hey, what happened to your leg" Paige asked  
  
"I landed on it. It hurts really bad" Nikkie said  
  
"Ouch. So where wereyou last night. I tried calling you. Let me guess.....I was with Jimmy" Paige said imitating Nikkie saying that she was with Jimmy. She was trying to see if Nikkie would tell her what happened the night before. Because she knew since Craig called  
  
"Please, that's the last place I would be" Nikkie said  
  
"What, what happened" Paige asked  
  
"Long story. I'll tell you later" Nikkie said taking out her notebook and started copying down the notes from the board.  
  
Nikkie and Paige walked to there next period class. Nikkie told her everything. Paige tried to play it off like it was her first time hearing the news. Nikkie sat in her seat in art class. Jimmy walked in and looked around. He saw the only empty seat in the room next to Nikkie. He sighed and went towards it. Paige saw his reaction. She grabbed her bag and immediatly sat next to Nikkie. She smiled at Nikkie. Jimmy was standing beside Paige. She looked up at him and gave him a dirty look and rolled her eyes and started talking with Nikkie. Jimmy turned and waked towards the back of the room. Paige looked over her shoulder at him and went back to the conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was lunch and everyone was outside. Nikkie was with Paige. Jimmy was at a far bench under the shade of a large tree. He had his headphones on listening to "I don't wanna know" by Mario Winans. Spinner was next to him talking to Marco.   
  
Nikkie was confused. Her mind kept jumping, back and forth. First it was I hate Jimmy then No I love him, then it jumps back to hate. She loved him but she hated what he had done. But she wasn't able to forgive him.  
  
When she got home that afternoon she went on her computer and checked her e-mail, she saw one from Jimmy that he had sent her beofre he told his secret. It read:  
  
-Hey baby, wat you doing. You got your away message on. Must be important. So i'll talk to you later baby.  
  
She signed off after reading it. She saw the picture on her desktop. It was the picture of them both on Times Square when they went to New York. She touched the screen which pointed to his face. She clicked to properties and changed the desktop to Sunset on Paradise, which was a tropical island with a palm tree and a beautiful sunset.  
  
She walked over to her window. The sun was setting slowly. Suddenly she saw Jimmy walking down the sidewalk kicking rocks into the street. He looked miserable. He had his hands dug into his pockets and his head looking down. When he arrived in front of her house he stopped and looked up at the house. He looked at Nikkie's window and saw her sitting on the window sill. She saw him and gasped. She stood silent. Suddenly Kayla called Nikkie's name. Nikkie turned and then looked back to the window. She got up and closed the window and closed the shades. She opened her door and went downstairs.   
  
Jimmy looked own after he saw the shades close. He missed Nikkie sooooo much. He regreted every moment he had hurt her, but he never regreted a single moment of love with her. He would give anything to have her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Nikkie was at homeroom waiting for everyone to arrive. She was in her pink, orange and white pepe jeans dress that went up to a few inches abover her knee, and a white denim jacket that said "PEPE" in orange an pink. She had the matching purse. Her hair was down straight. She had on brand new cripsy all white high top uptowns. She was reviewing her research before she printed it. Suddenly Ashley came in and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey, whatcha doing" Ashley asked Nikkie  
  
"Nothing, printing my research project" Nikkie said  
  
"Love the dress. So I heard about Jimmy, bummer. But you can live. Wanna go to the movies tonight" Ashley asked  
  
"Can't, I need to watch my sister. But you can come over if you want. Maybe we can gather the rest of the girls" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool, well gotta get going" Ashley said and walked away.  
  
That night Paige, Emma, Manny, Ashley, and Ellie were in Nikkie's room. They stayed a while and talked. After leaving Nikkie cleaned up her room. Nikkie felt tears coming on. She felt them because Paige had just told her how Jimmy told Spinner things about how he was feeling. And Spinner being the honeybee's gossip advisor, told Paige, and Paige told Nikkie. She grabbed her sheet and took it outside onto the roof. She slipped on her denim jacket and cuddled her knees against her chest. A car came buy across the street playing the radio really loud. The song "My Immortal" by Evanessance played. She closed her eyes tight. But a tear peeked through the sealed eyelids.  
  
Nikkie couldn't hold it. She would have loved to go back to Jimmy. But she couldn't. She was too mad, yet upset. She would seem weak enough to give in if she ran back to him. And it sucked to know she couldn't do it. She leaned her chin on her knee. She cried. It was all to hard to believe. But somehow she had to deal. Even if it meant making a mistake.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys, thanx for SOME of your reviews. If you don't mind next time I write my AN, I would like to be able to say....  
  
"Thanks for ALL of those wonderful reviews" Amber quoted  
  
get the picture. REVIEW FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1 


	29. Chapter 29: The Night Comes

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 29: The Night comes  
  
It was May 15, 2004. A few more days to the dance. She was at Emma's house with Manny, talking about it, She wasn't sure if she should. She would be the wallflower and just watch everyone enjoy themselves. Nikkie was feeling horrible. Since the begining of May she had not talked to Jimmy, nor come in contact with him.  
  
"So, I'm thinking you might not show up to the dance" Manny said  
  
"I havn't really thought about it" Nikkie said  
  
"Come on you have this great dress, a beautiful face that deserves to be seen at that dance. Why waste the opportunity" Manny said  
  
"Because I don't have a handsome face beside me to make my entrance" Nikkie said  
  
"You don't need one. J.T's not going cause he has to meet his uncle at the airport. So come with me and Emma" Manny said  
  
"I'm not sure" Nikkie said  
  
"Please, please" Emma said  
  
"Ok, ok. I will" Nikkie said  
  
"Great. I just got my dress" Emma said standing up. She walked towards her closet and pulled out a beautiful dress covered in plastic. It was an aqua colored dress, but it was a little more blue. It was plain at the top with a few rhinestones, and the bottom was in layers withdifferent materials. And it had rhinestones at the edges.  
  
"Beautiful" Nikkie said smiling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day before the dance, she was in Craig's house. They had just gotten back from buying his clothes, which was a regular suit with a navy blue dress up shirt to wear under it.  
  
"So....I'm happy you decided to go to the dance" Craig said. Nikkie smiled  
  
"So when you go, blow off that steam and have fun like you usually do at a party" Craig said  
  
"K, I will" Nikkie said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 4:00. Nikkie was watching T.V. while one of her neighborhood friends, Jessica braided her hair. Nikkie had blowed dried her hair and Jessica put 2 medium sized braids on both sides of her head making it look like a crown around her head, but the braids were straight. The straight hair that was on top in between the braids she tied it up in a ponytail along with her braids. The the straight hair in the back that was on the outside of the braids was left going strainght down.  
  
(YOU CAN SEE THIS HAIRSTYLE IN STYLE NOW, YOU KNOW IN LLYOD BANKS VIDEO "SMILE", THE GIRL SUPPOSEDLY ARGUING ON LLOYD'S RIGHT SIDE, SHE HAS THAT HAIRSTYLE, SHE IS IN A WHITE JACKET)  
  
She slipped on her black dress. It was black and it fell to a bit below her knees. But it started with an angle. It started at the middle of her thigh falling in an angle to her. The straps in the back where criss-crossed and it ended to the middle of her back. The top of the dress was like a halter top. The dress was held up by two strings that she tied behind her neck. She slipped on her two inch black heels and walked into the bathroom. She sprayed a little hairspray and oil sheen to make it shine. She went into her room and sprayed on her baby rose jeans Versace perfume which she loved. She stuck it in her purse along with her cellphone and her eyeliner and lipgloss.   
  
She looked around her drawer in front of her mirror. She slipped on her gold chain that had her name in cursive. She put on a few thin plain gold bracelet. She put on her gold THIN short chain earrings that dangled about 2 inches.(those dangling earrings are in style now too)  
  
She went downstairs and found that Jessica had let Emma and Manny in. They left the house to take a cab. The ride was about and hour. Manny was on a brown tube dress. It had no straps. It was just a plain brown dress that went down to her ankles. It had sort of a ty-dye effect to it, because there was like a bunch of light and dark browns.  
  
ONLY GOD KNEW WHAT WAS COMING THAT NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's Note: No comment, just review for me and next chapter coming next week. 


	30. Chapter 30: Horror Films Never End

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 30: Horror Films Never End  
  
The place was beatiful. It was at a hotel in a large dance area. The walls were marble in a light peach, and the ceiling and floor were a red wine It was like a ball, except it wasn't, it was just a Junior High school dance. Nikkie walked to a table that was round and all white and clean. There were a bunch of them all around the area, leaving room for dancing. They had the stage setup for a DJ. They hired DJ Ruff Neck for their dance. A few people were there. It was still early.  
  
After an hour the large room was half full with kids. Nikkie paid attention only to the door. Where people kept flooding in through. Suddenly her heart stopped when she saw Jimmy come through the doors. He wore a suit with a dark blue dress up shirt on. She saw him turn around like he was talking to someone. Nikkie hoped it wasn't a date. But when she saw him walk foward alone, she sighed in relief. She looked at the dance floor and saw everyone dancing. She knew this would happen. Her sitting down watching her supposed perfect night be washed away by a guy. Suddenly Craig came up to her.  
  
"What happened to our promise" Craig asked  
  
"I didn't promise anything, I just agreed" Nikkie said  
  
"Come on, you can't do this anymore" Craig said  
  
"Why not" Nikkie said  
  
"Because, it's killing me seeing you struggle" he looked behind him and turned back and looked in her eyes that were glistening.  
  
"Come let's dance" he said after pulling her up.  
  
"Wow, Craig's asking me to dance" Nikkie said as he dragged her to the dance floor. She stood with her arms crossed as she looked around at everyone who was dancing.  
  
"Come on, move" Craig said  
  
Nikkie began to move. But she stopped. She couldn't. But by then a slow song came on. It was "Burn" by Usher. Nikkie was sitting down. When she heard the intro to the song she looked down and put her face in her palms with her elbows on her knees.  
  
[Intro]  
  
I don't understand why  
  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
  
I know this is something I gotta do  
  
But that don't mean I want to  
  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
  
I gotta let it burn  
  
[Verse 1]  
  
It's gonna burn for me to say this  
  
But it's comin from my heart  
  
It's been a long time coming  
  
But we done been fell apart  
  
Really wanna work this out  
  
But I don't think you're gonna change  
  
I do but you don't  
  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby  
  
Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with  
  
I think that you should let it burn  
  
[Chorus]  
  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
  
Even though this might bruise you  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Gotta let it burn  
  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
  
But you know that it's over  
  
We know that it's through  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Gotta let it burn  
  
[Verse 2]  
  
Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
  
Got somebody here but I want you  
  
Cause the feelin ain't the same find myself  
  
Callin' her your name  
  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
  
It's the way I feel  
  
I know I made a mistake  
  
Now it's too late  
  
I know she ain't comin back  
  
What I gotta do now  
  
To get my shorty back  
  
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh  
  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
  
Without my booo  
  
You've been gone for too long  
  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours  
  
Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)  
  
[Chorus]  
  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
  
Even though this might bruise you  
  
Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gon'learn)  
  
Let it burn (gotta let it burn)  
  
Gotta let it burn  
  
Deep down you know its best for yourself but you  
  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
  
But you know that it's over  
  
We know that it's through  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Gotta let it burn  
  
[Bridge]  
  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (ooooh)  
  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)  
  
[Breakdown]  
  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh  
  
Ooh ooh oooh (can ya feel me burnin'?)  
  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh oooh  
  
So many days, so many hours  
  
I'm still burnin' till you return  
  
[Chorus]  
  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
  
Even though this might bruise you  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Gotta let it burn  
  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
  
But you know that it's over  
  
We know that it's through  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Gotta let it burn  
  
Nikkie stayed that way throughout the whole song. She looked around and saw that everyone sat down. She turned to see that Spinner and Paige had seated themselves at her table.  
  
"Hey hun, why the long face" Paige asked  
  
"Bored" Nikkie said  
  
Paige looked at her with her nose flaring and knowing why Nikkie was acting this way. So she did something on purpose to see Nikkie's next move. Paige saw Jimmy wandering on the other side of the dance floor. So she called him over.  
  
"Hey Jimmy, come sit here with us" Paige called out. Nikkie looked up and her eyes popped open. Jimmy walked over.  
  
"Sit down" Paige said, pointing to the seat next to Nikkie. As soon as Nikkie noticed him sitting down she stood up and grabbed her purse and said  
  
"I need to use the bathroom" with that she walked out of the back door down a deserted hallway. All she saw was a large window that showed a view of a lake with pebbles before it and trees swinging in the breeze.  
  
"I need to talk to her" Paige said following the same path Nikkie took. She opened up the door to the bathroom to see Nikkie leaning over the sink looking at her reflection.  
  
"What's wrong with you" Paige asked her  
  
"Nothing" Nikkie said  
  
"Please, your still tragically drooling over the fact that it's over" Paige said  
  
"Mind your business, Paige" Nikkie said walking down the hall of bathroom stalls.  
  
"No, you can't do this anymore. It's been over a month and a half and your still crying over it" Paige said  
  
"Paige you don't get it. He was my world. He understood me. He knew me. He loved me. We loved each other" Nikkie said  
  
"But look what he did" Paige said  
  
"I know, we agreed to forget Hazel, but what he told me" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie..."Paige stopped  
  
"Please, I'm gonna leave in a bit" Nikkie said walking out of the bathroom leaving Paige worried.  
  
Nikkie was down the hallway in front of the two large open doors. She was staring out into the dance floor as people started dancing. The song "I need you tonight" by the Backstreet boys played. She began to walk slowly around the dance floor. Watching Jimmy sitting down looking bored and crushed that he wasn't dancing with Nikkie. She had flashbacks of all the dancing and moments she laughed, smiled and kissed Jimmy.  
  
Open up your heart to me  
  
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
  
But I still need you in my life this time  
  
And I need you tonight  
  
I need you right now  
  
I know deep within my heart  
  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
  
I really need you tonight  
  
I figured out what to say to you  
  
But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do  
  
And I know in time that you will understand  
  
That what we have is so right this time  
  
And I need you tonight  
  
I need you right now  
  
I know deep within my heart  
  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
  
All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more  
  
And baby I know  
  
I need you   
  
I know deep within my heart  
  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
  
I really need you, oh  
  
I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)  
  
I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)  
  
I know deep within my heart  
  
No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right  
  
All I know is baby  
  
I really need you tonight  
  
As the song played Nikkie walked around the dance floor looking down at the floor. She listened to the lyrics. All she heard was the lyrics. She didn't hear people talking, just the music. She ran out the back door that lead to the lake. She ran down the grassy hill. She slipped off her heels and stood on the sand and pebbles. She began to tear and she heard the bass of a new song. "Move your body" by Nina Sky. She played with her feet. Twirling her foot around her ankle and dangling her purse in her hands. She heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Craig.  
  
"Nikkie, what are doing here" Craig asked  
  
"Thinking" Nikkie replied  
  
"Come on inside, it's cold out here" Craig said  
  
"No, I'm fine. Can I just be alone" Nikkie said  
  
"The song. It touched you didn't it" Craig said  
  
"Yeah. It fit my situation perfectly" she said as she sniffled  
  
"Look, atleast take my jacket" Craig said pulling his suit jacket off and putting it over her shoulders.  
  
Nikkie smiled and excepted. He turned and left. She sat down and scrunched her knees to her chest. She looked at the water and began to think. She could talk to Jimmy and hear him apologize. He did say the girl druged him. And it wasn't intentional. She smiled and stood up. She was goning to go do it. She heard something coming near her. Or someone. She heard the grass crunch.  
  
"Whose there" she asked  
  
"Just and old friend" Nikkie heard the voice say. She saw a dark shadow of a body. She couldn't see the face.  
  
"Who" Nikkie said  
  
"Come on you don't remember me" the voice said coming closer as he walked closer. The face began to come clear. Nikkie gulped and breathed out.   
  
"What do you want" Nikkie asked  
  
"I didn't get you then, so I can get you now" he said  
  
"Please, I need to get back to my friends" Nikkie said  
  
"Didn't look like you were going to" he said. She walked close. She was about to run when he pushed her by the stomach. She fell back on the floor. He arched over her.  
  
"Too late pumpkin. Cameron isn't here to save your ass this time" he said. He picked her up and dragged her into a car. He closed the door and drove off.  
  
MEANWHILE.... at the dance  
  
"Last time I saw her she was out back by the lake" Craig said  
  
"Come with me, it's too dark out there" Manny said  
  
"Ok" he said walking with her to the back door. They looked around the area where Nikkie was.  
  
"Where could she have gone. There's no way she could of caught a cab all the way down the road. She would have to walk back into the building to get in the front. And I didn't see her come in" Craig said  
  
"What if she didn't leave" Manny said  
  
"Huh" craig said  
  
Manny stood up with Nikkie's purse in her hand. "What if someone....." Manny stopped.  
  
"Come on, outside a building of security, a bunch of cameras, and especially on private property" Craig said  
  
"Your right, she probably forgot it" Manny said. But Manny still trembled with the fact of what might have had happened to Nikkie.  
  
Author's Note: WOW!!! Hey guys.Sorry for this coming late, but got a bit of computer trouble. First off, I got DJ Ruff Neck from my uncle. He is a DJ. And he's hosted a bunch of parties. Also, there will be atleast 4 to 5 more chapter left. TRILOGY COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	31. Chapter 31: Confessions of the Heart

ATTENTION  
  
This chapter of "Where I'll Always Be" contains diolouge containing, violence, drug abuse, mild language, and slight graphic diolouge of rape. The nature of this chapter has been kept as clean as possible. Rated PG-13.  
  
THANK YOU AND ENJOY.  
  
Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 31:Confessions of the Heart  
  
Nikkie was in the back of the car unconcious. When he had thrown her in the car she had banged her head on the window on the other side. The guy was driving like crazy. He was heading far from town. Suddenly Nikkie began to squirm. She had woken up. She looked around and didn't notice where she was. She saw that the window was fogged up and water droplets covered it too. She saw a man in the front passenger seat smoking drugs. She was getting dizzy. She turned to her right to find a man staring at her.  
  
"Where are you taking me" she asked  
  
"Princess, your going to go places you've never been before. And your gonna do things you never done before" all three men started laughing. She scrunched up in a ball and leaned her head against the window. The man saw the look on her face. He moved towards her.  
  
"Oh come on girl, we'll have fun. I promise. You'll love it" the man said, Nikkie tried to push him away  
  
"Oh come on Chase. We wanna use her, not scare her" the driver said  
  
"Shut up, I'm the one paying you for this, remember" Chase said  
  
Chase...Chase. The name that she heard the day Jimmy was getting beat up.   
  
"Trust me, your faces scared me already" Nikkie said  
  
"OOHHH" the driver and the passenger said taking it like a diss  
  
"Shut up" he said to them. He turned to Nikkie.  
  
"Babygirl, your gonna have the time of your life. And so are we" Chase said  
  
Nikkie began to cry. She knew what he meant. They were all going to get there way with her. But she wasn't going to allow it.  
  
MEAWHILE....back at the dance  
  
Jimmy was sitting playing with the food on his plate. Music was still pumping. He was feeling sad for the way he did Nikkie. He knew she deserved better than that. He didn't want to hurt her. That's the last thing he would have wanted to do to her. But he did it anyways. He wanted to apologize. But she was no where to be found. He figured she left early for lack of "a good time". Craig walked over to him.  
  
"Hey man" Craig said  
  
"Hey" Jimmy said  
  
"So, having fun yet" Craig asked  
  
"Nope" Jimmy said  
  
"Let me guess....Nikkie won't forgive you so, you feel like garbage" Craig said  
  
"Can you really tell" Jimmy said  
  
"Come on. I thought you were smarter than that" Craig said  
  
"What are you talking about" Jimmy asked  
  
"You have known Nikkie...for a long time. You have to know how she thinks, don't you. Obviously she still loves you. She can't apologize. You know it's killing her to know that you havn't apologized yet" Craig said  
  
"But then when I do, she pushes me away and argues" Jimmy said  
  
"Of course. She has always tried to carry out the argument, but she still knows that you'll end up with her again" Craig said.  
  
Jimmy laughed a little. He realized that he could be having the time of his life, if only he he had just apologized in the first place.   
  
The car pulled up to an abandoned looking building. The guy got out and pulled her out of the car, holding her wrist with a tight grip. He pulled her through the doors of the building.He pulled her up about 3 flights of stairs until they arrived to an abandoned apartment. Inside there were about 3 couches with white sheets covering them. The guy that was driving yelled out for someone.  
  
"Ey Yo, SLIM!, SLIM you here" the man yelled. A guy apeared from the room. He was about 5'10 with light brown tan colored skin. He looked about 18-19. He had short hair being covered with a black du-rag. He had on grey sweatpants, a black long t-shirt and his all black up-towns. He had hazel eyes. She wasn't exactly slim, but he wasn't that big either. For a thug, he was pretty cute, looking somewhat like her ex-boyfriend and friend Junior back in Virginia. He went up to Chase and gave him a pound. He walked towards Nikkie who was struggling form the other mans grip.  
  
"Pucho (pooch-oh), let her go" Slim told the guy who was holding her. He released her wrist and she rubbed them.  
  
"Whose this" Slim asked Chase  
  
"This is the girl that was there the night I fought with that Jimmy boy and Cameron" Chase said  
  
"Oh, why is she here" Slim asked. He seemed like a guy. He may have sold drugs and collected money, but it didn't mean he had to go off to get with all the girls.  
  
"We picked her up, since I didn't get her that night, imma get her tonight" Chase said  
  
"Are you retarded or something" Slim said slapping Chase in the back of the head.  
  
"What" Chase asked  
  
"You just picked up a girl from what, let me guess a building of about a thousand kids and cameras and gaurds, and you let her see your stupid looking faces" Slim said  
  
"I didn't know..we didn't-" Chino said  
  
"You guys are so dumb. I have nothing to do with this. So babygirl, if you plan on telling afterwards, you best leave me out, cause as you can see, I didn't touch" Slim turned to Chase and put his hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear "Don't mess with her, boy" said Slim as he grabbed his jacket and left.  
  
Nikkie knew he had nothing to do with what was happening. The room was dark and cold. She stood there shivering in her black dress.  
  
"So I guess it's just us" Chino said to Nikkie  
  
"I guess we havn't excatly met. That's Chino, and that's Hugo, Chino's brother" Chase said  
  
Chase pulled her into a room. There was a bed and two windows on opposite sides of the room. Chase pushed her on the bed. He closed the door behind him. Chino and Hugo were left outside. He pulled something from his pocket. She backed up against the back board of the bed. He came beside her.  
  
"You ready" he said. Nikkie was already crying she shook her head. She yelled no, but it was useless. She was somewhere, where no one would find her. He revealed what was in his hand. It was a needle. It was some sort of drug. He poked her with it and within minutes she passed out. He laughed and reached over her. He unbuckled his belt and looked at her body. She lay there motionless. She looked dead. But if she were awake she would feel pain like no other.   
  
Jimmy was home, he tried calling her cellphone but all he got was her machine. He called the house but her mom said she hadn't arrived yet. He decided to wait for tomorrow.  
  
It was morning. Nikkie layed on the bed her dress still on but it was a twisted. Nikkie tried to sit up but she couln't. It was hurting her below her stomach. She pressed her stomach. It had happened, she didn't feel it, she didn't know it was happening, but it did. She had been in a horrible situation. Could you imagine. In a room, drugged up and three guys with you in the room. What would exactly be happening in that room. She slowly stood up. She couldn't really stand. She was still dizzy from the drug. She looked out the window to see a deserted street. No cars, no people, and empty apartment buildings. The door opened. She turned to see Slim. He had a bag.  
  
"Good morning" he said to her. He was dressed in white jeans, a grey t-shirt with a white jean jacket, and the white and grey jordans(12's).   
  
"Hi" was all she could say to him.  
  
"You ok" he asked  
  
"Whach you think" she said  
  
"I'm sorry, Chase got his game. I don't do those things to girls. I respect them. I was brought up better than that" He said  
  
"Then why do you hang with them" Nikkie asked  
  
"They ma cousins. I grew up around dem all. People always looked at me as a thug. So I did what I wanted. Soon enough, I became a street guy. I ain't in no gang, I suprisingly don't do drugs. I hate the crap, and I stay clean. But I do sell the drugs and I get paid for passing it around" Slim said  
  
"Oh, where exactly did you grow up like this" Nikkie asked  
  
"People think I'm from them straight up black communities, but I am half African-American and half Colombian, and I did live in a community where half of the people were black and the rest was either caucasian or hispanic. But I'm not from around here. I'm origianlly from Richmond, Virginia" Slim said  
  
"Seriously, so did I. I mean, I grew up there. I'm quarter Dominican, and quarter African-American and my dad was white, so I grew up with the manners of white famliy" Nikkie was surprised. She knew about the ghetto, and how to act around it all.  
  
"Cool, look, I bought you some food from McDonalds. Eat and I'll take you home" Slim said  
  
"Ok" Nikkie said  
  
Nikkie didn't exactly eat. Her stomach was killing her, so that's the last thing she wanted to do. Nikkie was in the passenger seat. She looked out the window. Tears were falling from her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong" he asked  
  
"Nothing, I just....why...." Nikkie paused  
  
"I know, Chase is a stupid cat. He drives people up the wall. I mean he never learns. He's been on probation before for like 3 years. And he's been in Juvenile Hall at the age of 11" Slim said.  
  
The rest of the ride was quiet. He arrived a few blocks from her house.  
  
"Thanks for taking me home, I mean.." Nikkie said  
  
"It's ok, look here. Call me whenever you need me. Ok. Oh yeah, just so you don't get too scared, Chase only got you. Chino and Hugo got high in the living room, so trust me on it ok." he said giving her a card with his house number and cell munber. With that he drove away.  
  
Nikkie walked slowly with her stomach still hurting. She felt herself walking crooked. She began to cry. Her braids were a bit messy and her dress was a little bit dirty. She then heard someone call her name. Nikkie turned around and saw Sean.  
  
"Nikkie, where were you last night, everyone was looking for you" he said  
  
"I was...." Nikkie said  
  
"What happened to you" Sean asked observing the look on her face and the profile of her body and dress.  
  
"Nothing" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie, please" Sean said  
  
"Sean, just leave me alone, I need to be home" Nikkie yelled as she walked as fats as she could. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around.  
  
"SEAN!" she yelled. He looked down and said  
  
"What happened, I can tell you didn't exactly have the time of your life last night" Sean said  
  
"Sean, I feel terrible.......those guys, that you fought with. They took me last night. One of them......raped me last night" Nikkie said a she began to cry.  
  
"What?....they..." Sean stopped and hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Can you just do me one favor and tell my mother I was sleeping over at your house, please" Nikkie said  
  
"Sure, but are you gonna tell anyone" Sean asked  
  
"Not yet" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok" Sean said  
  
When she arrived in her house around 6:00. It was Wensday and her mother believed the story that Nikkie had gotten tired and stayed at Sean's. But she didn't call because she had accidentally left her purse and Manny had brought it home for her.   
  
Nikkie got into the shower and changed into a short black jean skirt and she slipped on her white belt with her name plate on it. She put on a white wife beater that had a few black stars on it and she put on her all white uptowns. She took out her braids and passed the flat iron through her hair. She tied it up in a pretty bun, with strands falling from it. She slipped on her silver hoops. She went down stairs and told her mother she was going out.  
  
"Honey, why are you walking that way" Kayla asked  
  
"Oh, that, my knees feel out of place, so I guess I gotta walk to pop them back into place" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, well don't stress yourself. You have school" Kayla said. Nikkie walked out and sighed with relief. She walked a little bit. She began walking towards the school. She saw no one. She went towards the basketball court. She sat down on the bench. She crossed her legs and sat back. She closed her eyes and thought. She thought of everything. She sat as she heard the loud music from across the street pump throughout her body. It was "The Reason" by Hoobastank. All she could think of was Jimmy. How she missed him, how she was planning on apologizing to Jimmy.   
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
MEANWHILE.....  
  
Jimmy walked down the street. He also heard the music playing loud. He realized how much the words connected to what he had done to Nikkie. He wanted to hold her again. He wanted her to trust him again.  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You  
  
He walked towards the building. He noticed it was still early. It was empty. But he saw someone sitting near the basketball court. He thought it might just be anyone. Until he heard soft crying. He realized it was her. NIKKIE. He had his chance. As the song was finishing it's final words. He walked towards the gate. He hooked his fingers on the gate and looked down at her.  
  
"Nikkie" he said softly. Nikkie froze. She wiped her tears and turned around and saw Jimmy standing on the opposite side of the gate. She smiled a little. He smiled back. He ran towards the entrance of the gate and so did Nikkie. When they arrived at the entrance. They froze. They started at each other. But Jimmy opened up.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said. Nikkie smiled. And she reached her arms around his neck and hugged him. She felt like she was home again. Like before she was lost, and she found her way back. She felt secure again. She felt whole. She felt......loved. Nikkie said she was sorry. They talked for a while. How they felt during the seperation.   
  
"You know, that I love you. And I never meant to hurt you" Jimmy said as she sat beside him and he cradled her.  
  
"I know, but....there's more to the story" Nikkie said  
  
"What do you mean" Jimmy asked  
  
"Jimmy, you have to understand where I'm coming from, ok" Nikkie said  
  
Jimmy looked confused. He didn't understand. Nikkie breathed in and paused. She breathed out.  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know. This chapter's a bit different than any of the other ones. It has more graphics, but I try to keep it clean. I don't want a dirty story. I want it tip-top, like the real show, but a little kick and spice in it.  
  
Enjoy. 2 to 3 more chapters coming. 


	32. Chapter 32: Confessions of the Heart Pt2

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 32: Confessions of the Heart Pt.2  
  
Nikkie was sitting on the bench, her face looking at her hands that rested in Jimmy's, which layed on her lap. He lifted on hand and put lifted up her face by her chin. He looked into her eys. All he saw was that worried look she used to give him when she was scared or hurt. She had a innocent, lost, confused, angry look in her eyes. Her childish looks in her face said it all. That she had been hurt.  
  
"Nikkie what is it" Jimmy asked softly  
  
Nikkie opened her mouth to talk. But nothing came out. But then it did.  
  
"Jimmy.....I don't think, that me getting mad over you....and Hazel... was...well...right. Because, before that, at the New Years party. I sort of, accidentally kissed.... Craig" Nikkie said and she let go of his hand and shifted to the stare at the opposite side. She looked down at the ground. Jimmy sat there kind of angry. But still feeling what this girl said to him. He shifted closer to her and turned her so she looked at him.  
  
"Ok...I don't care. It's not the point anymore, of who we kissed, who we betr-" Jimmy was stopped when Nikkie said  
  
"No, no. I'm-not finished" Nikkie said. Jimmy looked at her with a look that told her to keep talking.  
  
"Jimmy, I knew going to the dance would hurt me. And I went anyway. I was gonna apologize then, but I couldn't because....well I figured you were having the time of your life. And then......." Nikkie stopped.  
  
"Then what. Nikkie....what is it" Jimmy asked as he grabbed her hands. Nikkie looked at her hands being held by this cute, caring, loving guy.  
  
"Jimmy.....those guys....that fought you. They kidnapped me last night....and they raped me. I mean, Chase raped me" Nikkie said. Jimmy popped open his eyes. He looked at her. She kept turning away.  
  
"What?" Jimmy said  
  
"I didn't feel it, I mean. He drugged me. I'm not so sure of what happened. But I know he raped me. My legs feel sore...and I feel so weak" Nikkie said  
  
Jimmy looked at her. He pulled her and hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. It had been so long that he had given her a hug like that. They had hugged just a while ago. But it wasn't the hug that meant something. It wasn't the one that helped both of them feel good. Nikkie felt like she was home again. Like she had been lost, walking a long journey, and she had finally found her way home. She felt secure, and safe. Like he was her shelter. She had been missing that touch. And she finally got it back.  
  
Nikkie and Jimmy promised they were going to keep the rape deal on the down low. They weren't going to make a big deal, because she wasn't sure what happened. She dosn't know if it was a setup to make her think it happened.   
  
HEY WHO KNOWS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted the whole Jimmy and Nikkie reunited thing to happen before I talk about anything else. 


	33. Chapter 33: My life has been Reborn

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 33: My life has been Reborn  
  
It had about 2 weeks since that night. Nikkie had a few nightmares, but she kept it to herself. The only people who knew where Sean, Jimmy and Paige. She got advice from Paige. Nikkie decided to keep it to herself beause she didn't exactly know if anything really happened. She walked tall in the school halls. She had forgotten about it little by little.  
  
Nikkie was in the hall by her locker. She was in her white pants that had light pink thin paint splatter lines at the bottom. She had the strings of a pink du-rag hanging out of her left back pocket. She had a white Von Dutch wife beater that said "Von Dutch" in pink. She had a pink name belt that said "NIKKIE" on the silver plate. She had on a white jean jacket that "Von Dutch" in cursive on the back. She had on her brand new pink and white Retro Jordan XII's (12) on. Her hair was in small wavy glossy drooping curls. At the top she took 2 boxes of hair and made a twist and tied it to the back. She had on her gold name plat earrings and her gold name plate chain. On her left arm she had about 5 light pink gelly bracelets ( u know the ones that are in style, that people label the certain colors as a certain sex activity) and on her right arm she had about 5 white ones.  
  
Sean came up beside Nikkie and said Hi.  
  
"So, how's things been" Sean asked  
  
"Better" Nikkie said as she locked her locker and walked with Sean.  
  
"So, no news with the whole....Chase thing, cause I heard he got locked up" Sean said  
  
"No, no news, not until now, thanks a whole lot" Nikkie said feeling horrible  
  
"Oh, sorry Nikkie. I didn't know" Sean said  
  
"And no one else has to. So I'm forgetting it. And so should you" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool, then. Hey I was hoping you could help me and Craig go through college books. I mean I know it's early, but they did say the earlier the better. So I was thinking Saturday, that day after the last day of school" Sean asked  
  
"Cool, I'll help. Let it just be the three of us, I mean three's a crowd and I'm not up for helping a whole group" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool, so see you later" Sean said walking away.  
  
Nikkie walked into M.I. . She sat down and layed her pink see through 1-1/2 inch ringed binder next to the moniter. She typed in her ID number, and signed on to AOL. She checked through her e-mail. She was sitting quietly. Suddenly she got a IM (instant message). It was from Jimmy.  
  
(NIKKIE: PrEcIoUzZoNe...........JIMMY: BaDcHicken)  
  
BaDcHicken: Hey Baby!  
  
PrEcIoUzZoNe: Hey suga, what's good?  
  
BaDcHicken: What are you doing this afternoon?  
  
PrEcIoUzZoNe: Nothing much. Why?  
  
BaDcHicken: Oh nothing. Just wanted to see if you wanted to chill with me today.  
  
PrEcIoUzZoNe: Of course I want to.  
  
BaDcHicken:Cool, so I'll talk to you after class. Don't want Mr.Simpson to bug out.  
  
PrEcIoUzZoNe: Ok, MMUUAHH!! i 3 U  
  
BaDcHicken: Me 2. Bye, Much Love, 1  
  
After M.I. Nikkie headed off to lunch. The day was normal, nothing happened. After Nikkie got out of school she met up with Jimmy. They walked back to his house. She was holding his hand. They finally got upstairs. They walked inside. Nikkie felt weird. It had been a long time since she had been there. Nothing had changed, the look, the smell. It was all the same. She sat down on the couch and made herself comfortable. Jimmy then came beside her and got comfortable. She took off her jacket and set it on the arm of the couch.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do" Jimmy asked her  
  
"I don't know, you invited me" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, but your my guest, so it's up to you" Jimmy said. Nikkie laughed. She cuddled up to him as Jimmy turned on the T.V. He turned off the lights and ordered a movie. He ordered "Gothika". Nikkie took off her sneakers and so did Jimmy. Throughout the movie Nikkie would find a way to kiss Jimmy. Of course he would kiss her back. She turned to him and put her arms around his neck and began kissing him, harder and deeper. She was giving him signs to lay her down. Since he didn't, she pulled herself back so he could lean over her. But when he saw her trying to pull him down, she removed her hands from his neck.  
  
"What, what is it" Nikkie asked in confusion as she licked her lips.  
  
"I....don't wanna hurt you" Jimmy said  
  
"Hurt me?" Nikkie asked with a little laugh "Why would you hurt me...we've done it be-" Jimmy stopped her  
  
"No, I mean.....you, and...what happened, and I don't wanna make you feel pain, like you did the morning after"   
  
"Jimmy, I know something happened that night. But I can't do anything, I have no proof, and...he's already locked up...so" Nikkie said  
  
"But I don't want to hurt you-" Jimmy said  
  
Nikkie looked down. "You won't" Nikkie said. Jimmy was convinced. He layed her down. And kissed her. He reached for the control and turned off the T.V. They were left in the dark.  
  
"Are you sure" Jimmy asked  
  
"Jimmy, I've missed you, I love you. Of course I want to" Nikkie said  
  
"K....I'll take it slow" Jimmy said. And so he did. Nikkie was happy. She was being where she wanted, she with the person she loved, and the person she wanted to stay with forever.  
  
The next day Nikkie was in the girls bathroom. She was fixing up her outfit. It was a blue jean skirt, her white belt with the name plate. With a white halter top, and her all white clean phat pharm sneakers. She had on silver star shaped earrings, and her hair was coming straight down out of a ponytail. She had shorter cuts of hair coming out of both sides. She had on the jean jacket that matched her skirt. She took her lip gloss out of her pocket. She took the brush out of the tube and lightly put it on her lips. Suddenly the door opened. It was Hazel. Hazel stooped and looked at her, but then walked insie into a stall. Nikkie stuck the lipgloss back in her pocket. She straightened up her skirt. Hazel came out of the stall and stood over another sink. Hazel fixed her hair. Nikkie looked at her through the mirror. Hazel finished and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Nikkie rolled her eyes. She was gonna apologize, but forget it. Hazel gave too much attitude. So Hazel wasn't apart of the crowd anymore. As Nikkie last heard from Paige, she said Hazel's been chilling with Heather Sinclaire.   
  
( I know I know, the mystery girl that has never been seen on the show but hey, if she's mentioned, then I'll use her....I mean who else is Hazel gonna chill with after her foul game....I mean no one likes her anymore.)  
  
Nikkie went home after school. She walked into the living room to find Raylese.  
  
"Hey Nikkie. My year over there is over, and my summer vacation is here" Raylese said  
  
"YEA" Nikkie yelled  
  
Nikkie later went upstairs. She went on her computer to tpe up her exit project for Social Studies and English. She looked at her desktop. She remebered that when she was mad at Jimmy she changed it to that vacation one. She looked through the list and found the picture she had before. She went to paint and edited it. She put "NIKKIE N JIMMY" on the bottom in cursive. Then at the top she put "FEBRUARY 14, 2003" in cursive. That was the day they first kissed and first announced their relationship.   
  
She picked up the phone and called Craig. She had remembered that she was going to help Sean and him next Saturday.  
  
"Hello" she heard Craig's voice say  
  
"Hey Craig" Nikkie said  
  
"Hey, what's up" Craig said  
  
"I don't know you tell me" Nikkie said  
  
Craig laughed. " So you coming next Saturday" Craig asked  
  
"Yeah, Sean told me" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool, so, what have you been up to lately" Craig asked  
  
"Nothing, same old, same old. What about you" Nikkie asked  
  
"Nothing, just counting down the days till summer vacation" Craig said  
  
"Well trust me, it will be better than last year" Nikkie said  
  
"I need to go, I'll see you in school" Craig said  
  
"Ok, bye" Nikkie said, and she hung up the phone. Nikkie looked over her bed to see all of those pictures. Her wall was half covered with pictures of her friends. She even had pictures of her other friends and cousins back at home. She had a big 13x13 picture that she got. It was her friends from here, and Virginia and her cousins. She looked at it. Then she looked around her room. She saw a mess. So she turned on the radio and started cleaning.  
  
Author's Note: HEY YALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, feeling this story, drop me your review, plus it's only got 2 more chapters to go. So hurry up. TRILOGY COMING IN SEPTEMBER 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BE SURE TO TUNE INTO THE LAST CHAPTER. IT WILL CONTAIN A SNEEK PREVIEW TO THE TRILOGY!!!. IF I GET ABOUT 5 NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW AND OLD READERS CHANCES ARE THE STORY WILL BE JUCIER AND LONGER THAN THE SEQUEL. HEY A BIGGER AUDIENCE, MEANS A BIGGER STORY.  
  
100% INTENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	34. Chapter 34: I'm Whole Again

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 34: I'm Whole Again  
  
Nikkie was in her last period class. She was in her jean shorts that said "PEPE" on the back. She had a black tank top and black flip flops. Her hair was straight down. She had on her jelly bracelets again. Except now in black. She had her elbow leaning on the desk, and her chin resting in her palm, while her other hand wrote down the algebra equations. She had her right leg crossed over her left leaving it dangling in bordem. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Nikkie looked up and saw Mr. Armstrong talking with the lady from the front desk. Mr. Armstrong turned to the class.  
  
"Um...Nikkie, could you please come here" Mr. Armstrong said  
  
Nikkie looked at him confused. She got up and looked behind her. She looked at Paige. Paige gave her a confused look. Nikkie grabbed her binder and walked out of the room. She looked at the lady.  
  
"Nikkie Stevenson" she asked  
  
"Yeah....what's going on" Nikkie asked  
  
"Oh, Mr. Raditch would like a word with you" she said  
  
"About what" Nikkie asked  
  
"It is my job to get you, not to stick my nose in the business" she said  
  
Nikkie walked in and sat down in the chair. Just as Mr. Raditch was hanging up the phone.  
  
"You wanted to see me" Nikkie said  
  
"Yes. Nikkie I would like to speak with you about a few topics that have been brought to me" Mr. Raditch said  
  
"And that would be...." Nikkie said  
  
"Well, I have been looking at your grades and they are good but they have slipped just a little" he said. "I want to give you a chance" he added  
  
"A chance to what" she asked  
  
"A chance to raise these grades. Because if you do, there is a big possibility that you could be valedictorian next year. I would like to see this happen. You are a bright student. So could you do me that favor and bring your grade up just a bit" Mr. Raditch said  
  
"Of course, thank you" Nikkie said as she got up shaking his hand  
  
"Your welcome, you can go back to class now" he said.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Nikkie walked outside to find Paige. She saw her sitting on a near by bench with Spinner. Paige saw Nikkie.  
  
"NIKKIE! what happened. What was goign on" Paige asked nervously  
  
"Paige...they.....they" Nikkie said  
  
"They what" Paige asked  
  
"They....they want me....to be......NEXT YEARS VALEDICTORIAN" Nikkie yelled  
  
"No Way" Paige yelled  
  
"Yes, he said to raise up my grade and I could be valedictorian at graduation next year" Nikkie said  
  
"That's great!. What's a valecictorian?" Spinner asked stupidly  
  
"Your kidding me" said Nikkie   
  
"Of course" Spinner said laughing fakely  
  
"Cool, well I need to get home early. I'll see you tomorrow" Nikkie said walking off.   
  
After Nikkie left Spinner leaned over towards Paige.   
  
"No really Paige, what's a Valedictorian" he asked. All Paige could do was smile and roll her eyes.  
  
................................................................................  
  
When Nikkie got home she told Raylese and Kayla the big news. She later on went outside. She walked over to the park to find Jimmy playing basketball with a few neighborhood friends. She went towards the picnic table and sat on the table with her feet on the bench. She watched as Jimmy played. When Jimmy was about to shoot the winning basket, he noticed Nikkie sitting on the bench. She smiled at him. He smiled back. He focused on the game and threw the ball. And watched as he made the shot. He cheered and left his friends. He walked over to Nikkie.  
  
"Hey" he said giving her a kiss on the lips. He leaned his body in between her legs and wrapped his arm around her back. While she held his waist.  
  
"So I see Mr. Brooks has made the winning shot....how do you feel" she said sounding like a sports reporter.  
  
"Well, I feel great, especially no that I got my own personal cheerleader" he said immediatly attacking her with kisses on her neck. Nikkie was laughing.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do" Nikkie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we could go out somewhere, I mean....we havn't been on a real date for the longest" Jimmy said  
  
"So let's go do something" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok...how bout' the movies. I mean, I really wanna see Van Helsing, or maybe Soul Plane" Jimmy said  
  
"Sounds cool....so why don't you go home and take a quick shower and then we'll leave" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok then" Jimmy said kissing her a few times. They got up and walked to Jimmy's building.  
  
..................................................................................  
  
When they got inside Jimmy went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he came out he was in a pair of blue jean shorts, a black t-shirt and his low top black air force ones. He sat down next to her to tie his sneakers. She was behind him leaning on his back, rubbing his back. She was on her knees. When he sat up straight up, Nikkie leaned her chin on his shoulder, while her arms hung over his shoulders. He grabbed her wrists.   
  
"Sooo.....did I tell you. I could be valedictorian next year" Nikkie said  
  
"Really" he said  
  
"Yup, and I might just do it...only if I raise my grades" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool" he said. They stayed silent for a few minutes. Nikkie began to kiss his neck. He had his eyes closed.  
  
"You really want to go to the movies" Jimmy asked.... wanting her. As he removed her arms from his neck.  
  
"YeS JiMmY" she said, knowing what he wanted. Jimmy laughed. He got up and Nikkie stood up on the couch. She kissed him as he gripped her hips. He lifted her off the couch and stood her on the floor.  
  
"Let's go" Jimmy said  
  
They left to go see Van Helsing. They had a great time. They went their separate ways after the movie and after about a million good-bye kisses.  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Hey yall, I know it's short but NOW, there's only two more chapter's cummin up. They will be done by June 20 or even earlier. Much more to come. And hey, who knows, you be left hanging by the end......just like all the previews on T.V. do and the T.V show DEGRASSI does. 


	35. Chapter 35: Back in Place

Where I'll Always Be  
  
Chapter 35: Back in Place  
  
Jimmy was walking back and forth in his bedroom. He looked around at the black silk colored walls. The white lights shining on the walls. His posters bright and pictures all over the ceiling and walls. His bed wasn't made, and his clothes were all over the floor. He was sort of upset. He had just gotten news from his parents. It was good news, but at the same time, news that wouldn't exactly be happy for his friends and girlfriend. He looked around and then plopped himself on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and took off his pants and went under the covers. He was going to sleep on it. And then think about it in the morning.  
  
.......................................................................................  
  
It was morning. It was Monday, June 21, and Nikkie was dressed a blue jean skirt that had green and yellow stripes on the side and some green and yellow designs all over. She had a white t-shirt with a bunch of paint splatter paint designs in yellow and green. She had her yellow and green and white customized uptowns on. Her hair was in glossy, curl waves with 2 thin headbands, one yellow, one green. She had on her gelly braclets. On one hand she had 5 yellow and on the other, 5 green. She was in the kitchen eating with Alexa. Raylese had walked in.  
  
"So, what's on summer schedule for you" Raylese asked  
  
"I don't know....might just chill around enjoy the sun with my friends" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool, but before all of that. Me and you ONLY.....are doing something together" Raylese said  
  
"Like what" Nikkie asked excitedly  
  
"Anything, we'll talk about it later, but trust me, we will have fun" Raylese said grabbing her keys. "Bye, gotta go to work" she said as she gave Alexa and Nikkie a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Alexa you ready to go" Kayla asked from the top of the staircase.  
  
"Yes mommy" Alexa said  
  
"Ok, lets go, I'm going to be late, again" Kayla said sounding nervous. "And now I can't find my keys, my purse or my file bag" Kayla said. Nikkie got up and walked to the television in the living room. She picked up the purse and bag from beside the television. She picked up the keys from on top of it. She walked back into the kitchen to find her mother rumaging through the closet.  
  
"You left it on the floor last night, remember, you fell asleep on the couch so I had to move it all aside" Nikkie said as her mother had finally realized that she had everything in her hands. She ran over to her.  
  
"Thankz baby, you are a angel" she said kissing her forhead. "Come on Alexa" as she grabbed her hand and ran out the door.  
  
Nikkie rolled her eyes and laughed to how Kayla could even make it through the day without her.  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
When Nikkie got to school she found Emma with J.T and Manny.  
  
"Hey guys" Nikkie said  
  
"Hey, what's up" J.T asked  
  
"Nothing" Nikkie said "You guys didn't see Jimmy or Spinner did you" Nikkie asked  
  
"No, but I did see Paige, she was with Hazel" Emma said  
  
"What? With Hazel" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, they were talking like one on one with each other" Manny said. Nikkie looked at her feet kind of pissed. She looked back up.  
  
"Thanks" she said and walked away.   
  
She walked down the hallway. She couldn't find them. She went to the bathroom pissed off. She went into a stall. She fixed up her skirt. Then she heard voices.  
  
"Paige, you promise you'll tell him" Hazel said  
  
"For the millionth time Hazel, yes I'll tell Jimmy" Paige said  
  
"But you make sure he agree's with it" Hazel added  
  
"Yes, fine, Hazel take a breather. I need to use the bathroom" Paige said walking down to the last stall. Right there Nikkie popped out. She looked at Paige. Paige looked at her with a uh-oh kina look. Nikkie rolled her eyes and turned to Hazel she looked at her and bumped into her shoulder and left.  
  
It was lunch. Nikkie was outside on the bench eating a small cup of a rainbow icy. Jimmy was beside her drinking a sprite.   
  
"So, I was thinking next monday, me and you could go somewhere together" Nikkie said  
  
"How about a party. My oldest cousin is throwing a ravethe week after school's done." Jimmy said  
  
"No, I mean you and me together alone, but we could go to the party too" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool, then" Jimmy said Suddenly Paige appeared upon the scene.   
  
"Nikkie, could I uh talk to you" she said  
  
"Why" Nikkie said with a attitude  
  
"I...I just need to" Paige said  
  
"Fine" Nikkie said. She got up and followed Paige to a near by tree.  
  
"What do you want, cause if I'm npt mistaken, you promised Hazel you would talk to Jimmy, so I really don't know why your talking to me" Nikkie said  
  
"Nikkie, please. Listen. Hazel wanted me to tell Jimmy to talk you into talking to her again" Paige said  
  
"What?" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yes, Hazel said she was sorry and she wants you to talk to her" Paige said  
  
"Well she could do that herself" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry" a voice said. They turned around and saw Hazel  
  
"I still wonder why you would do such a thing" Nikkie said  
  
"I was jealous. I know hard to believe. But I felt like you stole something from me. I wanted Jimmy for a long time. It hurt me to see you with him. So I told myself, it's time for someone else to feel my pain" Hazel said  
  
"But still, it was wrong" Nikkie said  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry" Hazel said  
  
"But Hazel, why did you go so far" Nikkie asked  
  
"I said it, i was jealous. I thought if I had Jimmy, I would be as good as you" Hazel said  
  
"But, you don't have to be. You could get certain guys in a certain way. Not making poeple jealous and become hurt" Nikkie said  
  
"I know that now.......forgive me" Hazel said.  
  
"Yeah, just, don't make me feel that way again" Nikkie said hugging Hazel.  
  
...............................................................................................  
  
It was the day before the last day of school. It was almost time for the summer again. Time to bring out the heavier books, to take the test, and lick your applications for college. But it wasn't until school started again. But hey, the sooner the better. Right.   
  
...............................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: HEY HEY HEY!!! I'm wats happenin'!!!!!!!!!! OK yall, ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!! Here comes the waiting, the anxiousness, the sweating, the unbearable moment. The thing you have to wait for, for another...........week. YEAH, I know, but hey, I need time to write. 


	36. Chapter 36: SuRpRiSe AnD tHe EnD

**Where I'll Always Be**  
  
Chapter 26: SuRpRiSe and ThE eNd  
  
It was the last day of school. It was half a day. Bye bye books, Bye bye teachers and HELLO fun in the sun. Nikkie was in front of her mirror making sure her outfit looked ok. She was in a white flowing skirt with 2 visible layers. She had on a hot pink off the shoulder tight t-shirt that said "sexy" in white cursive. She had on a thin light white jean jacket. She had pink matching flip-flops. She had her straight flat-ironed hair in a neat ponytail. She stuck a hot pink fake flower in the back of her ear. She looked in the mirror and dabbed on some lipgloss. She unbuttoned the sleeves of her jacket and pulled them back showing her wrists. She slipped on a few of her white and hot pink jelly braclets. She put on her medium sized silver star shaped hoops. Nikkie grabbed her pink purse. She went down the stairs. She found that everyone had left already.  
  
She walked out her house and locked the door. She walked onto the block of Degrassi and saw Jimmy sitting on the bench. Her was in his blue jean shorts and a long white t-shirt that said "G-Unit" in baby blut. The neck line was baby blue and the end of the sleeves and the t-shirt was baby blue, and the rest of of the shirt was white with a bunch of g-unit designs. He had on his baby blue and white air force ones. That had the baby blue inside the shoes, on the check, and on the sole. She went by him and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hey baby" Jimmy said  
  
"So, let's get inside" Nikkie said  
  
When Nikkie got inside she sat beside Craig.  
  
"So, you coming tomorrow" Craig asked her  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool, then. I know it was a spontanious idea especially for Sean, he's planning on taking the 12th grade course over the summer" Craig said  
  
"Really. Sean's really brightening up. I mean, I would never had thought Sean would want to go over college books" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, he decided to start cleaning up after the dance. He wouldn't tell me why, just that he had his personal reasons" Craig said. Nikkie knew what they were. Sean didn't want to be involved. He realized if people like that did things like that, they would eventually start blaming him for the crimes.   
  
"I could just guess what they were" Nikkie said  
  
Mr. Simpson walked through the door.   
  
"Ok, sorry I'm late. Today's the last day. But it's not over just yet. We have yet to see the light behind the barrior that's standing in your way. You have one more year to go before your out of Degrassi. That is if you pass. Now after High School you'll be off finding jobs, going to college, hopefully. And sooner or later you'll find the love of your life and you'll be walking down the isle" Mr. Simpson said. Everyone smiled  
  
"But let me not go so far off the subject. Here are your report cards" He said as he began handing them out. "I'm sure you all will be proud with the grades you have recieved from your teachers" he added  
  
"Wow, 85, from Armstrong. I've been totally slacking off in his class" Nikkie whispered to Craig.  
  
"Well, atleast you got a good grade in his class, I got a 72" Craig whispered back.  
  
"Oh please, atleast you passed the damn class" Nikkie said laughing  
  
THE BELL RANG FOR FIRST PERIOD...  
  
"Ok, everyone, go clean out your lockers then head off to the gym, then I will see you guys next year" Mr. Simpson said  
  
**.....................................................................**  
  
Nikkie was pulling down her posters and putting them in her black plastic bag. She closed her locker and brought her lock to the front desk. She walked towards the gym and bumped into Terri.  
  
"Hey Ter.." Nikkie stopped when she saw a cut over Terri's eyebrow and a bruise on her bottom lip. The cuts looked fresh.  
  
"Terri, what happened to you" Nikkie asked her  
  
"Nothing, silly me I bumped into the wall in my house" Terri said trying to walk away  
  
"No, no one bumps into a wall ad gets cuts like this" Nikkie said  
  
"But I did, just leave me alone" Terri said wlaking into the gym  
  
Nikkie walked inside and found Jimmy. She sat beside him. She listened to Mr. Raditches boring speach, and then they watched the spirit squad do one of it's cheers.  
  
After the assembly everyone began leaving. Nikkie was walking and laughing with Jimmy.  
  
"Nikkie I need to tell you something" Jimmy said  
  
"What is it" Nikkie asked  
  
"Come on, I'll tell you at The Dot, We have to meet everyone over there" Jimmy said  
  
When they got there they took seats. They talked while they waited for everyone.  
  
"Ok, what is it" Nikkie asked  
  
"Ok....my parents, their planning on going to the states this summer and they want me to go with them" Jimmy said  
  
"What....but we were gonna.."Nikkie stopped  
  
"I know, I know. They want to go to Delaware to go see my cousin Mery. She just had twins and my mom hasn't seen them in years" Jimmy said  
  
"Delaware?" Nikkie said " When are you leaving" Nikkie said  
  
"July 5th" Jimmy said "And I'm coming back on August 17" Jimmy said  
  
"Ok, I'm not gonna let this get to me, because we'll have time to chill when you come back and we have more than a week before you leave" Nikkie said. Jimmy put his arm around her to just hold her.  
  
"And we'll both have fun anyways right" Nikkie said with her head on his shoulder as she looked up at him.   
  
"Yeah" Jimmy said. He kissed her. And right there Spinner, Paige, Hazel, Manny and the whole crew walked in.   
  
"AWW....it's so cute, how you just express the emotions" J.T. said outloud sitting down in front of them.  
  
Nikkie laughed  
  
Everyone took seats around them. They was chillin, talking about the summer, plans, the parties, the gossip around town, the hottest movies in theatres. After the crazy afternoon everyone started going home. Jimmy walked with Nikkie. He droppped her off at her house.  
  
"Oh Yeah, tomorrow I'm meeting Craig and Sean to get a head start on looking for colleges" Nikkie said  
  
"Sean....college" Jimmy asked laughing  
  
"Yes, Jimmy. People can change" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So um, I'll call you tomorrow night then" Jimmy said  
  
"Alright" Nikkie said hugging him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
**.......................................................................................**  
  
The next day, Nikkie dressed herself up in a navy blue tight short sleeve off the shoulder shirt that said "**I AM THE AMERICAN DREAM**" in yellow print. She slipped on her blue jean skirt with her yellow belt. She put on her navy blue flip-flops. She pulled the top part of her hair into a tight ponytail. While the rest at the bottom flowed down. She pulled two short peices out from the front. She put on her medium sized gold star shaped hoops. Nikkie grabbed a notepad from the closet and a few of Raylese's college review books. She grabbed her keys and walked over to Craig's house.  
  
She knocked on the door and Criag opened up.  
  
"Hey" Nikkie smiled and walked in. Craig was shocked. She looked so good to her. Craig was still madly in love with her. But hey...what could he do. She had a man. Plus, they shared only a few kisses from her in his lifetime. His only memories.  
  
Nikkie walked into the living room to see Craig sitting quietly on the couch reading. Nikkie slowly walked in and slowly said.   
  
"Hey......Sean"   
  
Sean looked up at Nikkie who was looking down on him. He stood up.  
  
"Hey" he said giving her kiss on the cheek and walking to the kitchen grabbing a pepsi from the fridge. Nikkie sat down on the couch and put the books down on the coffee table. Craig walked back in with two pepsi cans in his hands. He put one down in front of Nikkie.  
  
"Ok, so what are we gonna do first" Craig asked relaxing himself on the couch.  
  
"Ok, I brouht some books that my sister let me take. Their just books describing a bunch of colleges in the country" Nikkie said  
  
"Cool let's ge started" Sean said  
  
**.............................................................................**  
  
Terri was at home lookingin the mirror. She passed her finger over the cut over her eyebrow. She took her cover-up makeup from the cabinet and covered up. It was less visible now. Suddenly her bell rang.  
  
She walked over and saw Paige.  
  
"Hey Paige what are y.." Terri stopped to see Paige all upset.  
  
"Paige, what's wrong" Terri asked  
  
"What's wrong!!. What's wrong is, is you have a boyfriend and Rick is back and beating you" Paige yelled  
  
"What. Paige your-insane" Terri  
  
"No, Rick is!!!!! I can't believe this. You can never open your mouth for help can you" Pai ge asked  
  
"Paige, your over-reacting" Terri said  
  
"No" Paige said calmly "I'm not. I'm worrying for you" Paige said  
  
"Well don't. There's nothing to be worried of" Terri said  
  
"But Ter, Rick's beating you and you have Anthony that could back you up 100%" Paige said  
  
"Paige!. Ricks....not.....beating me" Terri said  
  
"There where are these bruises coming from" Paige said pointing to Terri's arm. Terri immediatly covered it.  
  
"I accidentally bumped my arm into my bedroom doorknob'' Terri said   
  
"Ok, Ter. I'm trusting you. Anything goes wrong with you. I'm reporting it" Paige said walking out of Terri's apartment.  
  
**...............................................................**  
  
Emma was in her bedroom with Manny and J.T. Nikkie heard the doorbell ring upstairs. She figured Snake would open it. But the she heard him call her.  
  
"Emma, you have a visitor" he yelled down the stairs  
  
Emma turned to Manny and J.T.  
  
"I'll be right back" Emma said. She went up her steps to the living room. She saw none other than...............Chris Sharpe sitting on her couch. Emma walked towards him.  
  
"Ummmm, what are you doing here" Emma asked  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we had a few rough times. But they were kinda stupid reasons to breakup" Chris said  
  
"So" Emma said  
  
"And I want another chance. I mean you would really brighten up my summer" Chris said  
  
Emma stood silent.  
  
**MEANWHILE** donwstairs.......  
  
Manny was lying down on Emma's bed. She was staring at the ceiling. Suddenly J.T. laid down beside her.  
  
"So, doin anything special this summer" J.T. asked  
  
"No.....not really" Manny said  
  
"Cool" J.T. said. J.T and Manny had a steady relationship. They talked, but on the real level, they never eally kissed in a passionate way. J.T finally gave up and asked.  
  
"Manny, how come......we havn't showed that....well love" J.T. asked  
  
"You mean kiss" Manny asked  
  
'Yeah" J.T. said. Manny laughed and smiled. J.T. thought that meant that meant it was never gonna happen. Right there Manny went over him and kissed him passionatly. She backed up and looked in his eyes.  
  
"I thought you were too chicken" Manny said. J.T smiled and pulled her into another one.  
  
**MEANWHILE** upstairs........  
  
Emma and Chris were remembering everything and making up. They kissed and they were officially going out again.  
  
**......................................................................**  
  
Ashley and Ellie were still hanging out and being great friends. No problems.   
  
Spinner and Paige holding strong being themselves.  
  
Jimmy.......he was upset and a little confused of how the whole college thing was gonna go about. But Nikkie and him were talking about going to New York. Anywhere, as long as they were together.  
  
**.............................................................................**  
  
Nikkie was lying on Craig's couch reading the book, while Craig sat on the floor reading. And Sean, was silent as a mouse reading and taking notes. It was already 5:00 in the afternoon.   
  
"I think I should be leaving. I wasn't supposed to be out of the house, so I'm gonna leave before my brother finds out I was gone" Sean said  
  
"Ok, you could take that book if you need to" Nikkie said  
  
"Thanks" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
"Finally, now I could listen to a little music" Nikkie said turning on the radio.  
  
"Hey, Sean's lightening up. Leave him alone" Craig said.  
  
"Yeah, he is but he is still hanging with Jay and them" Nikkie said  
  
"As long as he's focusing on school first" Craig said   
  
"Right" Nikkie said  
  
The song "Here with Me" by Mercyme came on.  
  
**_I long for your embrace   
Every single day   
To meet you in this place   
And see you face to face_**   
  
Suddenly the phone rang. The phone was behind Nikkie.  
  
"Are you gonna get that" Nikkie asked  
  
Craig reached over the couch and picked it up.  
  
**_Will you show me?   
Reveal yourself to me   
Because of your mercy   
I fall down on my knees_**   
  
"Hello......hello.....hello......hello" they had hung up. He put the phone back on the charger. He didn't realize how he was standing, making him almost tripped on the rug. Leaving him face to face with Nikkie. Nikkie got scared thinking he was gonna fall on her. They were nose to nose. She was lost on his blue eyes. He grazed his lips on hers. But he didn't kiss her. He moved back and inch.  
  
**_And I can feel your presence here with me   
Suddenly I'm lost within your beauty   
Caught up in the wonder of your touch   
Here in this moment I surrender to your love_**   
  
Then he leaned in and kissed her. Nikkie let him. She forget about Jimmy, and he forgot she had a boyfriend. She didn't know why. But it just seemed right. The kisses meant nothing, but Nikkie did feel something was wrong. While the rest of the song played  
  
Nikkie did not know what had gotten into her. He was on top of her. Kissing her. Suddenly after 2 minutes Nikkie realized what had happened. She had been possessed. She was nearly close to doing it with him. But thank god she had stopped him.  
  
"Craig" she whispered "Craig" she kind of yelled. He backed up from her neck.  
  
"I can't do this. I cannot ruin what me and Jimmy have" Nikkie said  
  
"I'm sorry....I din't mean to" Craig said  
  
"I know, I know. Because.........I wanted it too....but. I have love for Jimmy. I love you Craig. Your amazing, you really are but......I...I just can't change this" Nikkie said  
  
"It's ok....don't worry about me" Craig said  
  
"Craig, I don't want you to think this means anything. " Nikkie said  
  
"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I mean it wouldn't mean we were going out" Craig said.   
  
"No were not. So Craig, no one can know. Kissing you....it's just like......something i can't help but sometime sink into. But I can't do that anymore. I don't want to lead you on" Nikkie said  
  
"It's fine" Craig said  
  
"I'm gonna go, I have to meet Jimmy" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok" he said as Nikkie gathered her things  
  
She walked towards the door.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow" Nikkie said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She walked away.  
  
**.................................................................**  
  
Nikkie was at Jimmy's apartment. The song "Southside" by Ashanti and Lloyd was playing on the T.V. They were kissing on his couch. She was sitting on his lap. She had one arm around his neck and the other holding his face. She stopped for a second to breathe.   
  
"So......you coming to the party on Monday" Jimmy asked  
  
"Of course" he kissed her .  
  
"I love you" he said kissing her again  
  
"I Love You too" Nikkie said kissing him letting him completely lay her down to kiss her. (don't worry they don't do anything, they just kiss). She loved him. She would never like Craig the way she did Jimmy. Jimmy was the dream guy, the nicest, sweetest, cutest, most honest guy around. Nikkie was lucky to have him. And with something that precious you should never let it go. So hold on to what you got, because you may never get it back.   
  
**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Ok, first off I wanna thank all of you great reviewers especially to: XxMuRdAhh MaMixX. Thanks for ya reviews. It really helps. Iight it's the moment ya have been waiting for. MY TRILOGY SNEAK PEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go to the next chapter to check it out.**


	37. THE SNEAK PEEK

**OK!!!!!!! IT'S ARRIVED. YOUR EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEEK TO MY TRIOLOGY COMING OUT IN SEPTEMBER!!!!YOU'VE EARNED IT WITH ALL THOSE GREAT REVIEWS YOU HAVE SENT ME!!!!  
  
OK, YOU READY FOR AN INTENSE SNEAK PEEK. IT'S A FEW SCENES FROM THE STORY THAT I AM PLANNING ON PUTTING IN.   
  
READY...  
  
HERE WE GO.......  
  
NAW, MAYBE YAH SHOULD WAIT ANOTHER WEEK WHILE I GET THE SCRIPT STRAIGHT!!!! YEAH I'LL DO THAT....  
  
1  
**  
**.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.   
  
I'M JUST PLAYING WITH YALL!!!!  
  
FOR REAL THIS TIME!!!  
  
HERE IT IS!  
**  
"I'm sorry Jimmy....I have to do this. It's a decision I have to make" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah, and what about me. Are you forgetting about me, how I might feel about this" Jimmy said becoming watery eyed.  
  
"Jimmy I'm sorry. I....I just can't exactly change this situation" Nikkie said  
  
"I guess it's up to you. If you stay with me....then we'll be happy. And if you wanna be miserable, I guess you are gonna go. And if you do....there is no you and me" Jimmy didn't mean that. Jimmy would never love another girl if Nikkie left.  
  
**ANOTHER SCENE FROM THE TRILOGY**  
  
Nikkie was in her room looking at her wall of friends. She turned on Z100 on her radio.   
  
"Ok, it's another season for graduating, proms and of course friends hugging and tearing. But one song that seem to be popular every year is gonna play righ tnow for you guys out there. Here is Vitamin C with "Graduation" " the radio said. Nikkie thought back to all the times during her time at Degrassi. She almost broke down in tears. She began taking then down and putting then in a box. She had her clothes packed, but she was just packing her perosnals. Nikkie broke down in tears when a pictures of her and Jimmy was reveald. She held it close to her heart and cried. There was a knock on her door. The door creeked open. She turned around. It was Jimmy.   
  
"Ok, ......" was all he said. She knew what he meant. He was ok with the situation. She hugged him and kissed him passionatly.  
  
**ANOTHER SCENE FROM THE TRILOGY  
**  
Nikkie's mom, Raylese and Alexa were at the tabel and so was Jimmy and his parents. Jimmy began talking and began to make an annoncement. Talking about college and a bunch of other stuff.  
  
_Craig's getting a girlfriend, Manny and J.T are still together, so are Paige and Spinner and Emma and Chris too. But it's the 12th graders last years. Who knows what's happening at Degrassi this year. Oh Yeah, I do. LOL.......!_  
  
**BUT NO ONE COULD GUESS THE TRUE MEANING OF THIS 3RD STORY. UNTIL YOU BEGIN READING IT, YOU WON'T UNDERSTAN THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN NIKKIE AND JIMMY. YOU'LL FIND OUT SHOCKING SECRETS, SHOCKING NEWS, AND SURPRISES OF COURSE. NOW THAT'S 100% INTENSE!!!!!!!!**  
  
Ok, ok, the sneak peeks wern't all that great, but I think they are more informative then the one's they giveon the-n. LOL. Well enjiy, an watch out for the triolgy coming in September. And I will promise you it will contain over 35 chapters. It will last long and it will be even more intense than the last. And remeber the last was intense. So just think of the second story times 5. Then you'll know how intense it will be.  
  
**CATCH YA NEXT YEAR AT DEGRASSI!!!!!!  
  
1 MUCH LOVE  
  
!!!!!!I'M OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
_And if you think you might have a clue to what the sneak peeks might mean, you could tell me in a review or in an e-mail at __babyamberitaaol.com__._  
  
**3 !MMMUUUUAAAAHHHZZZ! 3  
  
AMBERITA IS OUT OF THE BUILDING!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	38. UPDATE!

Ok Yall, this is your one and only x**O**x _**AmBeRiTa**_ x**O**x.  
  
Ok, here's the deal, it's driving me nuts to know that my story hasn't come up yet. The only way I can keep myself sane is by actually putting this story up on fanfiction. So you guys are the lucky ones. **The trilogy will be coming out August 22**. Yup, that's right. No more waiting. I think it's easier for me to post up a chapter knowing that readers have already started reading the beginning of it all. So that's just to get ya phsyced up and ready for it.  
  
**Oh Yeah**.....I have to say a quick shout out to **liv**, those were some really good guesses. And when I say really good I mean it. I mean like half of them I thought of two. Hey maybe you might see them appear in the story. Who knows?  
  
Oh Yeah I do! LoL  
  
Actually I don't, when I write I just go with the flow, if something happens, I'll think of something and put it in the next chapter.  
  
So, that's all I needed to say.  
  
1.....for now.....  
  
**_Freeky00_** will be in the building on the **22nd**.  
_I'm still on vacation.  
_LoL ....**Holla Back**


End file.
